Mi angel
by FaberrysChild
Summary: Rosalie es una escenógrafa y diseñadora de interiores excepcional que, huyendo de la dependencia de los demás, ha encontrado el oficio perfecto en CullenFamilyEntertaiment. Allí se convertirá en el ángel de Emmett Cullen, hermano de su jefe. Pasen pliss.
1. La entrevista

_**Hola! Este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, ahora no habrá mucha accion, pero ni modo, tendrán que esperar hasta el momento adecuado… Bueno…**_

_**XOXO *Kitty C***_

Capítulo 1. La entrevista

-¡Vamos vamos!- gritaba el señor Massen mientras yo esperaba en la fila para ser entrevistada para mi próximo trabajo.

Se suponia que el entrevistador debia haber estado alli desde las nueve, las demas aspirantes y yo tuvimos que esperar hasta casi las once de la mañana a que a él le diera la gana de llegar al set de grabación.

-¿¡para esto pase siete años de mi vida estudiando actuación!- decía una de las que estaban en espera -¿para que un fulano me haga esperar dos horas como una estúpida?-

Esa era Jessica Stanley, que no se agarraba la lengua para hablar en ninguna situación.

Después de casi dos horas esperando, llegó el que estaba encargado de las actrices aspirantes a ser la protagonista de la nueva serie de Edward Cullen "La belleza del diamante". Este señor era uno de los directores más jóvenes pero más prodigiosos de la época y todas sus series eran excepcionales.

Todas estas chicas de bonita cara y pelo, con cuerpos de modelos, hacían fila a muerte por aunque fuere un mínimo papel en una de sus obras maestras. Yo nunca estaría en su lugar ni querría estarlo, sabia muy bien que podría quitar de mi camino a cualquiera de las otras aspirantes a objetos de lujo, pero no, mi cabellera rubia y mis ojos azules no perderían su tiempo en eso.

-¡escenógrafos!-

Me puse de pié con mi currículo en manos y me dirigí hacia una mujer en la puerta de una oficina, tenia cara amable y me sonrió al verme acercar.

-por aquí querida- me dijo señalándome una puerta

-si, gracias-

Al entrar, me di cuenta de que era un hermoso espacio, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra rojo vino que contrastaba con la blanca pared. Había unos muebles blancos a la derecha, y a la izquierda, al lado de una chimenea de mármol, se encontraba el escritorio de caoba centenaria. En el techo habían delicados tallados en piedra caliza y en el medio una lámpara araña, no había ventana alguna, así que el aire acondicionado, se concentraba en toda la habitación.

-¿Rosalie Hale?-

-Así es- contesté

-Soy Esme Cullen, encargada de recursos humanos de Cullen Family Entertaiment, por favor, háblame de tí-

-Bueno, estudié la carrera de diseño de interiores y luego diseño gráfico en la Universidad Emerson de Boston, me gradué hace dos años. Primero trabajaba para Sears, diseñando sus espacios para el interés de los clientes, fue un año, luego me mudé aquí a San Diego, donde no habia encontrado nada, hasta ahora-

-Bien Rosalie, yo revisaré esto, haré algunas llamadas y te llamo o mando a alguien a tu departamento-

-Si, gracias-

Al salir de allí me sentí tan vacia, como sin esperanzas. Tenia miedo de que aquí tampoco hallara trabajo y tuviera que regresar a Rochester y casarme con Royce como habia dicho mi padre. Por cabeza dura tendria que volver arrepentida y con el rabo entre las patas a hacer lo que dispusieran mis padres, como siempre.

Yo no amaba a Royce, pero era el pretendiente que estaba dispuesto a darme la vida de reina que siempre tuve de niña. Mi familia era muy conservadora y aun estaba encerrada en la idea de que las mujeres se quedan en casa con los hijos mientras el hombre trabaja en la calle, yo estaba en contra de esos ideles, asi que en cuanto me dieron la beca, me marché para Boston a estudiar lo que siempre habia querido, diseño.

Pero las cosas iban mal desde hacia algun tiempo, no encontraba trabajo y casi no me quedaba nada ya en mi cuenta bancaria, Cullen Family Entertaiment era mi última oportunidad antes de rendirme.

Tome el subterráneo para llegar a casa con la misma cara desilusionada de siempre…

-¿Qué ocurre Rose?- me preguntó Vera

-Me dicen que llamarán, pero yo lo dudo- le dije

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?, ¿acaso no te dio buena espina?-

-No es eso, la mujer que me tocó me trató muy bien pero, es que han sido tanto s los intentos que ya no tengo esperanzas-

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Rose, no debes ser tan negativa, ademas, sabes de Clinton y yo tendremos las puertas de nuestra casa abiertas siempre para ti-

-Si, eso lo sé amiga, pero no quiero ser una carga, quiero dejar el ocio y comenzar a trabajar-

-No eres una carga, además, ¿Quién cuidaria mejor a mi niño que tú?, Clinton está encantado de que tú seas quien se quede con Joey-

-A mi tambien me encanta estar con él, pero sabes que todos necesitamos un poco de independencia. Vera ¡Tengo 26 años! Y aun no he podido establecerme en un lugar propio, siempre tengo que depender de otros-

-Ehh!... Tranquila Rose, no te alteres, recuerda que debes tener paciencia para todo en la vida, y si Dios quiere, conseguiras ese trabajo de escenógrafa, tienes todo lo necesario, creeme, cualquiera lo sabria amiga, tú eres la perfecta para ese trabajo-

Yo intentaba contener mis lágrimas en un nudo que se hacia cada vez mas grande en mi garganta…

-Vera…- dije casi en un susurro

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No es lo único por lo que necesito un trabajo-

-entonces ¿Qué sucede?-

-Si no consigo, tendré que regresar a casa, ese fue el trato con papá. Si él me dejaba ir, yo debia establecerme independiente antes de los 27, y si no podia sola, debia regresar a casa, el tiempo se acaba, no podré romper la promesa-

-pero ¿Qué harás en Rochester?-

-Casarme con Royce- dije, y sentí la primera lágrima desbordándose hasta mi labio superior

-Pe… pero tú no puedes, no puedes casarte con el hombre que te violó cuando eras solo una niña-

-Sabes muy bien que mi padre no lo considera violación. El piensa que fue consensuado, por eso la promesa incluye que me case con Royce-

-Tu padre esta loco-

En ese momento Joey comenzó a llorar desde su cuna y mientras Vera seguia cocinando, yo me encargué de atenderlo. Entré a su habitación, y allí estaba, parado en su cuna, llorando y sacudiendo la baranda que no lo dejaba salir. En cuanto me vió, su llanto cesó.

Me acerqué y lo tomé en brazos, le di un beso en la frente y el me regaló una sonrisa que sacó a relucir esos hermoso hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Me puso las manitas en las mejillas para quitarme las lágrimas que aun caian por ellas, yo reí y acaricié sus suaves bucles amarillos.

-Ti-

-Si, ya Ti está aquí para sacarte de esa cuna horrible- dije haciéndole mimos

El pequeño tenia ocho meses y era demasiado inteligente para su edad, decia algunas palabritas y entre ellas estaba yo, con Ti. Me dirigí con el niño en brazos a la cocina, donde Vera estaba preparando la cena, era la mejor cocinera del mundo, ella era la que me habia enseñado lo poco que sabia en el arte culinario.

-Mmm, ¿Y que tenemos para hoy chef?-

-Bueno, estoy preparando un Raviolis en salsa de hongos con pan al ajillo y vino blanco ¿Qué te parece?-

-Suena muy rico- dije saboreándome

Estaba jugando con Joey en el sillon de la sala cuando Clinton llegó, saludó a su esposa con un tierno beso que me activó las mariposas, ¡Cuánto deseaba alguien que me diera ese cariño tan único!. Luego se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola Ross-

-¿Qué tal Clinton?-

-Todo bien gracias al cielo, ¿y que tal mi campeón?- dijo viendo al niño que se habia recostado en mi pecho

-El está…-

-El está mejor que todos diria yo, en esa posición y en ese lugar- dijo, haciéndome sonrojar

-Hmm… Clinton, me voy a poner celosa- dijo Vera desde la cocina

-Tranquila amor, que yo nunca le quitaria la mujer a mi propio hijo-

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Joey se sentó en su silla y todos nos pusimos a comer en silencio… por muy poco tiempo, ya que mi cuñado no era fácil con su lengua, no habia cosa que lo detuviera de hablar.

-¿Qué tal lo de la entrevista Ross?-

-Me dijeron que me llamarian- dije yo tratando de hacerme oir esperanzada

-Que bien, y si no ocurre, no quiero que te preocupes, que hasta yo te ayudo con mis contactos, sabes que mis clientes siempre tienen esposas caprichosas, alguna querrá una excelente diseñadora como tú a su servicio.-

-Eso espero- dije con un suspiro

-Ti, Ti- comenzó a decir Joey desde su silla y señalándome. Yo no podía resistirme, me puse de pié y lo tomé en brazos

-Cualquiera es feliz si lo consienten tanto- dijo Vera –me lo vas a malcriar-

-Pero ya ha terminado todo en su plato, no seas tan dura y deja que su Ti lo mime un poco- le dije con una sonrisa

Después de cenar, bañé a Joey y lo acosté conmigo en mi cama hata que quedó dormido, luego lo llevé a su cuna.

-Voy a bañarme- le dije a Vera, que seguía hablando con Clinton en la sala

Puse a llenar la tina con agua caliente y un poco de sales de lavanda, me amarré el pelo en un moño, y cuando se hubo llenado toda la tina, me metí en ella. Me relajé y me olvidé por un rato de todos los problemas que me agobiaban. Solo me imaginaba a mi en un parque, mirando las nubes y las formas que tomaban…

Entré en mi cuarto y me puse un camisón azul que me habia dado mi primer novio de la universidad, siempre llevaba esa prenda conmigo pues Garrett habia sido una parte muy importante de mi vida. Me acosté tratando de dormir, pero no lo conseguí, me sentia ansiosa, queria saber lo que pasaria, si me llamarian o no… Pensé y le di vueltas a todo, hasta que el cansacio al fin me venció.

Cuando desperté vi los rayos de sol que se colaban debajo de mi puerta y salí afuera donde me encontré con un frio terrible…

-Buenos dias- dije con una voz ronca

-Buenos dias- me respondió Clinton que todavía no habia salido para el trabajo -¿Cómo has dormido?-

-afortunadamente me ha venido bien la noche-dije

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Vera, que aun estaba en pijama igual que yo

-¿Ross? ¿puedes cuidar a Joey esta noche?-

-claro, será un placer tener una velada con mi novio-

-¿novio?- preguntó mi amiga confundida

-Claro, Joey me da el amor mas puro y sincero, eso sin contar la alegría que me inspira. ¿Qué mejor novio que él?-

-Bueno, por esa cara ya podemos ver que eres una suegra celosa amor- dijo Clinton con una risa burlona

A las diez de la mañana, Vera se fue a su trabajo, ella era su propia jefa, asi que podia llegar tarde, ser repostera en su propia resposteria siempre fue su sueño, desde que eramos niñas ella vivia metida en la cocina inventando nuevas recetas para que yo las comiera.

Yo solo sabia preparar pastas y algunas frituras, si queria sobrepasar ese límite, podria quemar todo el apartamento con todo y edificio, asi que me reservaba a comer las sobras de la noche anterior. Abrí el refrigerador, pero el cereal me llamó más la atención, asi que me serví un bol con jarabe de arce sin leche para luego sentarme frente al televisor y ver alguna película o noticiero hasta que Joey se despertara.

En el televisor vi noticias sobre la nueva serie de Edward Cullen y ver eso solo me causó gran impaciencia, tan grande fue que apague el dichoso aparato y me puse a limpiar el departamento…

_Algo tengo que hacer mientras mis amigos estan trabajando y el niño duerme, no puedo concentrarme solo en la dichosa llamada que quiza nunca llegara… ¿o si?- _me escuchaba como una paranoica en la mente. De repente sonó el teléfono.

Me acerqué a él con algo de temor.

-¿hola?-

-Ross, es Clinton- que desilusion al escuchar su voz

-si, dime-

-Disculpa, pero se me habia olvidado decirte que Joey tiene cita con el pediatra a las dos de la tarde, ¿crees que puedas llevarlo?-

-ehm, claro, a las dos lo llevaré-

-Gracias, vales oro Ross-

-No es nada-

Cuando trancó el teléfono, di un suspiro y seguí limpiando, siendo interrumpida por Joey…

-¡Ti, Ti!-

-¡Hola novio mio!- le dije con alegria, luego lo senté en su silla de comer y le puse al frente algunas bolitas de avena mientras yo terminaba de recoger todo. Por desgracia, cuando estaba terminando, se me rompió un vaso y me corté un dedo, tuve que con mi fuerza de voluntad, lavar la pequeña herida y ponerle alcohol y una curita.

Mientras el agua del lavamanos del baño caía sobre mi dedo afectado, escuché a lo lejos a Joey jugando con las bolitas de avena. Ese niño me alegraba hasta cuando yo no era su centro de atención.

Sin darme cuenta como, ya eran las doce del dia. Me apresuré en prepararle una botella de leche al pequeño y luego dejarlo en pañales mientras su bañera se llenaba para bañarlo.

Saqué un pantalón, una camiseta azul, un par de tenis y un abrigo para él, y para mi una ropa deportiva azul, asi podria ejercitarme un poco en el parque luego de salir de la clinica. Mientras el terminaba su botella, yo preparé un bulto con todo lo que necesita un bebé para salir.

-A ver mi niño, vamos a bañarte- dije tomándolo en brazos. Mientras quitaba los restos de comida de su cara y lo llenaba de burbujas, me di la vuelta para buscar mas jabón, y en ese descuido, el niño me salpicó entera, casi me bañó y luego se reía a carcajadas de mi.

-¿asi que te ries de mi pequeño diablillo?.. ¡pues ya verás!-

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, pero la jugada me salió al revés, y la que salió afectada fui yo cuando, entre chapuzón y chapuzón, terminé mas mojada que él.

-Eres un terrible novio, solo te gusta hacer maldades-

Me quité la ropa y me entré a bañar con él, luego nos vestimos y pedimos un taxi que nos dejó frente a la puerta de la clinica, eran las una y cincuenta, justo a tiempo para la cita con la doctora.

-Hola Rosalie- me dijo Lauren, la hipócrita secretaria de la doctora Emily, ella solia coquetear con Clinton en frente de Vera, y por eso ninguno de los tres la soportábamos

-Hola Lauren- dijo con nada mas que respeto

-Tienes cita ahora, la doctora acaba de llegar, le dire que estas aqui-

-Si gracias- le dije mientras sacaba a Joey del coche y luego me senté con él en la sala de espera mientras sentí como ella me dedicaba una mirada asesina

-uy, espero que nunca me dejes por una asi- le dije al niño jugando con su nariz, el rió

-La doctora dice que pases-

Entré al consultorio, toda la revision se limitó a preguntas y respuestas sobre el niño y algunas indicaciones.

-Gracias por todo- dije al salir

-¿quieres algún jugo?- le dije mientras amarraba su cinturón del coche. Bajamos a la cafeteria, donde compre una botella de agua para mi y un jugo para echar en la botella de Joey, luego de eso, nos fuimos tranquilamente al parque. Era otoño, la brisa era fria, pero no lo tanto para estar en casa, asi que bajé la capota del coche y seguí caminando. Me gustaba mantener en forma el perfecto cuerpo que me habia regalado Diosito, uno debe valorar lo que se le da, no importa lo que sea.

Sentí como mi celular vibraba y lo contesté

-¿Hola?-

-¿Rosalie Hale?-

-Si, ella habla-

-Es Esme Cullen, de Cullen Family Entertaiment.-

-Si, digame-

-Bueno, hemos valorado todo y al parecer es una excelente empleada, asi que ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?-

-Bueno, puedo comenzar mañana mismo si quiere-

-El director Edward Cullen dice que la necesita a las diez de la mañana y que venga con su mente preparada par armar un escenario de naturaleza-

-Si, si no hay problema, allí estaré-

Cuando colgué, me tuve que sentar en el banco detrás de mi, estaba tan feliz que no podía hablar, me quedé sin respiración… ¡tengo trabajo!

La sonrisa tan tierna de Joey me recordó que debiamos regresar antes de las seis, asi que seguimos caminando hasta salir del parque, tomé otro taxi y llegamos al departamento, el niño dormido y yo con una sonrisa que no se me quitaba de la cara.

-¿Dónde estaban?- me preguntó Vera mientras se maquillaba en el baño

-Lo he llevado al parque- le contesté mientras lo ponia en la cuna y le quitaba los zapatos sin despertarlo

Me paré en la puerta del baño y cuando Vera me vió la cara de idiotizada hasta se preocupó un poco…

-que… ¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora?-

-Dijo que todo estaba perfectamente y que ya puedes comenzar a darle sopas-

-ok… y ¿hay algo mas que deberia saber?-

-Me llamaron del trabajo-

-¿Y?...- me dijo con una mirada de cachorrita

-me quieren ver mañana a las diez-

Vera gritó emocionada y me dio un abrazo fuerte, ella estaba más emocionada que yo. Yo estaba algo, digamos, un poco en shock aún.

….


	2. Comer, beber y vivir en el set

_**Hola! No tarde nadita en subir este cap… bueno, los dejo con él XOXO *Kitty C***_

**Capítulo 2. Comer, beber y vivir el set**

Habia tenido una buena noche con Joey, jugando y viendo caricaturas hasta que cayó rendido, habian dormido lo suficiente, pero la cama estaba muy biena, asi, que cuando a las siete de la mañana, Esme se comunicó de nuevo conmigo, no me sentí precisamente con ganas de levantarme, pero ya que… Me dijo que enviarian a alguien por mi a las nueve de la mañana para que me llevara al set y que todo estuviera listo antes de que los actores llegaran a trabajar.

A las siete y media, después de haberme desperezado, me paré de la cama y preparé café. Era sábado, asi que Clinton no se iba a parar en todo el dia, por ende, Vera tampoco. La mañana era tranquila, claro, hasta que Joey escuchó que yo estaba despierta y comenzó a llamarme con inocencia.

-¡Ti!-

Yo me acerqué a su cuna con una sonrisa pícara y su risa era como música celestial en mis oidos. Lo cargué y lo llené de besos por todo el cuerpo y hasta le di un par de mordisquitos inocentes. Eso le encantaba.

-Imagino que has de querer leche ¿no?-

Lo dejé en el suelo y fui a la cocina a prepararle su botella.

-Buenos dias- dijo Vera estrujándose los ojos y cargando a su hijo.

-Buenos dias Bella Durmiente- le dije dándole un abrazo a ella, y al niño su desayuno. -¿Cómo es que estas despierta a esta hora?-

-¿de que hablas?- me preguntó

-Con toda la actividad física que hiciste anoche con Clinton, me imaginaba que no te saldrías de la habitación hoy-

-Rose… yo- dije balbuceando sonrojada

-Tranquila Vera, el sexo es normal, y mas en una pareja de casados-

-Si, pero tu no tienes porque enterarte-

-Jajaj, no te preocupes, ademas, no le puse mucho caso, tu hijo me dejó agotada anoche-

-Me imagino- dijo ella –este pequeño tormento es imparable-

-Siento no poder cuidar de él hoy, según Esme me vendrán a buscar a las nueve

-Lo voy a sentir por él, porque le harás falta, pero es necesario que te ocupes de tu propia vida-

La siguiente hora me la pase en mi armario tratando de conseguir algo cómodo, sabia que estariamos rodeados de naturaleza, asi que no necesitaria mucha elegancia. Tome unos jeans oscuros, una blusa rosada ceñida al cuerpo, unas sandalias cómodas y un bulto donde llevaria mis herramientas.

Me di un rápido baño, el tiempo se me habia ido escogiendo ropa y estarían a punto de llegar por mi, el primer dia, lo que menos queria era dar una impresión de impuntual. Me puse unas bragas y unos sostenes blancos y la ropa en un santiamén, me envolvi los rizos dorados en una cola rápida dejando caer un rizo espontáneo sobre mi frente, tomé mi bulto, donde también eché una botella con jugo y un emparedado de mermelada de fresas. ¡La comida más nutritiva!

Le dí un beso a Joey y me despedi de Vera, Clinton aun no se levantaba, era comprensible. Mi celular vibró. Y al mismo tiempo tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Hola?- dije mientras me acercaba a la perilla para girarla

-¿Rosalie Hale? Soy el que viene a buscarla, creo que estoy en su puerta- dijo un chico de voz emocionada

Una vez abierta la puerta, vi a un chico con pelo rubio y ojos azules…

-Hola, soy Mike Newton, el chofer de los Cullen, ellos me han enviado por ti-

-Mucho gusto Mike, soy Rosalie, pero llámame Rose-

Llegamos al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaba una limosina…

-¿acostumbran a darle este tipo de trato a los empleados?- dije mientras Mike me abria la puerta de la limosina

-Es que usted no es una simple empleada, para el señor Cullen, usted y los actores son la pieza clave de su triunfo-

El resto de camino fue en silencio, yo no sabia hacia donde nos dirigíamos, conocia muy poco de San Diego. Iba mirando tras la ventana los paisajes, y de un momento a otro, desaparecieron los edificios y estuvimos rodeados de árboles. La limosina se detuvo en un lugar con algunas personas, esperaba a que Mike me abriera la puerta, pero en su lugar la abrió el mismísimo Edward Cullen, quien me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir.

-Bienvenida a nuestra tripulacion Rosalie- dijo con su suave voz y clavándome sus verdes ojos

-Gracias señor Cullen-

-Por favor, solo Edward, como escenógrafa que eres, ya eres casi como de mi familia-

-Bueno, gracias- dije casi sonrojada

-Ven por aquí, quiero presentarte a mi equipo y familia- me dijo haciéndome colgar de su brazo

-¡Alice!- dijo, y una pequeña muchacha y brillantes ojos azules y alborotado pelo corto se acercó a nosotros en saltitos y con un gran y deslumbrante sonrisa

-Rose, ella es Alice Cullen, mi hermana y encargada de vestuario, Allie, ella es Rose, la nueva escenógrafa-

-Es un gusto- dijo ella emocionada –al fin tendremos a alguien con buen gusto en este lugar, me encanta tu estilo casual, tu y yo nos llevaremos bien, por cierto, esos jeans, me encantan-

-Gracias- dije

-Perdona a Alice, ella es…-

-Di algo negativo, y será tu sentencia de muerte hermanito-

-Alice es muy extrovertida- dije él cambiando de tono amenazador, a amenazado. Yo reí

-¿Dónde está mamá?- preguntó Edward

-A ella ya la conozco- le dije

-Oh si, pues, mi padre esta en su trabajo de doctor, asi que lo conocerás más adelante y mi hermano mayor no ha llegado aún-

-Eddie, yo creo que Emmett no vendrá, el sigue, pues, en su mundo- dijo Alice con un poco de tristeza que se me transmitió

Edward cambió rápidamente de conversación y me llevó al lugar de grabación de ese dia. Era un lugar muy hermoso completamente rodeado de la naturaleza, mariposas volando por doquier y ardillitas corriendo por ahí.

-Bien Rose, estamos en Marian Bear Memorial Park, pensé en este lugar como el escenario perfecto para la grabacion de la primera parte de mi nueva serie, como ya te habras enterado "La Belleza del Diamante". Las escenas que haremos aquí, tratan de que, la protagonista, Helena, que es, digamos, poco agraciada, viene a este lugar a escapar de las presiones de su vida adolescente, aquí conoce al amor de su vida, Gustavo, este parque es como su nidito de amor y detrás de unos árboles, hacen el amor por primera vez.-

-Oh- fue todo lo que salio de mi boca, este muchacho tenia una buena imaginación, y acertaba en todo lo que escribia

Oi como una risita escapaba de él -¿te gusta la idea?- preguntó

-Es muy buena, ¿tienes todo esto escrito?-

-Si, claro-

-Pues necesito leer lo las escenas en las que vamos a trabajar ahora, asi sabre que hacer- le dije en el tono mas profesional que pude

-Oh claro. ¡Jazz!- Al pronunciar ese nombre, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos dorados se acercó a nosotros corriendo. –Rose, el es Jazz, es el guionista, él adapta todas mis historias, es el mejor en esto, además es el novio de Alice-

-Mucho gusto- le dije estrechándole la mano

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa

-Jazz, necesito la historia original en el capítulo uno, para que ella sepa como va a armar toda la escena-

-En seguida- dijo él

-¡Edward, Bella está al teléfono!- gritó Alice desde el camerino

-Disculpa Rose- dijo, y corrió para contestar la llamada de la tal Bella

Yo, mientras me ocupé de ver los alrededores, era un buen escenario, e incluso podia imaginar la escena de la primera vez de Helena.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Jazz

-Gracias- dije yo y me puse a leer el guión

…

-Cielos Rose, me encantó la primera escena, de verdad es como me la imaginé- me decía Edward emocionado cuando terminamos de grabar las primeras escenas-

-Rose- dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos –te felicito, de verdad eres la mejor escenógrafa con la que hemos trabajado-

-Chicos, por favor, me van a hacer sonrojar, yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, además me encanta, me divierto haciéndolo- les dije

-Pero es que te mereces las felicitaciones- dijo Jasper acercándose –es como si fueras la misma Helena, te encarnas en la piel de la historia-

-Wow Jazz, ¡que profundo!- dijo Edward en tono burlón

-Rose, ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros ahora?-

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?-

Los Cullen no eran como la familia de narices paradas que todos imaginaban, al contrario, eran muy sociables y sobre todo unidos, trabajaban todos juntos, era como su pasatiempo, como una reunión familiar a diario.

-Emmett hace falta- dijo Alice con un suspiro

-Allie, no te deprimas, Emmett es mas fuerte de lo que crees y ahora solo está pasando por un momento normal, solo deja que salga a flote, tu muy bien sabes que a él no le gusta que lo ayuden, no le gusta sentirse débil-

Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar sobre el tal Emmett, el otro Cullen, pero sentia mucha curiosidad por saber su situación. Cuando terminamos de comer, pensaba tomar mi bulto para irme a casa, pero un comentario de Edward me detuvo

-Allie, ¿tienes el vestuario de Helena para la fiesta de noche?-

-Si, lo he guardado con celo por semanas, lástima que se vaya a dañar esta noche ya-

Como si nada pasara le pregunté a Edward –¿y que escena grabaremos ahora?-

-Bueno, es la del baile, donde Therese humilla a Helena delante de todos, después faltan como tres más-

Tragué en seco, y Edward se dio cuenta de mi reaccion, asi que me dijo con una sonrisa –espero que te vayas acostumbrando a este ritmo de vida, hoy nos iremos como a las dos de la mañana mas o menos, pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo esto será tan normal para ti como para nosotros, nuestro lema es "comer, beber y vivir en el set"-

-Bueno, por mí no hay problema, pero mi pequeño novio sufrirá al no verme llegar- dije con una risa contenida

-¿pequeño?- preguntó entre curioso y confundido

-Joey, el hijo de mi amiga Vera, tiene ocho meses y yo soy su consentidora, como una novia-

-Ya veo- dijo él con una pequeña carcajada

La noche continuó su curso y nosotros con nuestra labor, me di cuenta de que mi trabajo no solo seria decorar y planificar espacios, sino también cargar muebles con gusto, aconsejar al elenco y ayudar al señor Massen, que hacia de director. El era un buen amigo de la familia Cullen que se habia esforzado por ganarse ese puesto.

-¿Tu eres escenógrafa o todóloga?- me preguntó Alice

-Bueno, me gustan las dos opciones. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dije sonriendo mientras terminaba de arreglar unas mesas

-Es que haces de todo y mejor que todos, el señor Massen ha quedado impresionado con tu habilidad para dirigir y aconsejar al elenco-

-Yo aun pienso que todos exageran, yo solo hago lo que creo que está bien-

-Bueno, lo que sea que pase por tu mente, sigue así, eres excelente-

-Gracias Alice-

…

Eran ya las seis de la mañana cuando aun estábamos en lo nuestro. Mis ojeras caian a todo lo largo de mis mejillas. Vera habia llamado varias veces para saber que si yo estaba bien y yo afirmaba.

-Bueno equipo, quiero disculparme por el abuso, pero ustedes saben que el primer dia siempre es difícil y largo- dijo Edward en su megáfono –pero el alivio es que hasta yo estoy cansado, vayan a sus casas, descansen y nos vemos el lunes, o sea, mañana a las ocho, pero no se preocupen, no nos extenderemos tan exageradamente-

Yo me ocupaba de recoger mis cosas, y me disponia a llamar un taxi, cuando Alice me dijo…

-¿pero no pretenderás pagar un taxi?-

-Si- dije yo inocentemente mientras el teléfono timbraba

Alice tomó el aparato y lo cerró –anda que Jazz y yo te llevamos-

Me despedí de todos y me fui con Alice hacia donde estaba su auto, un Lamborghini amarillo que hablaba de su estruendosa personalidad, Jazz manejaba, mientras yo estaba en el asiento trasero. Estaba casi dormida. Con dificultad le dije la dirección del apartamento.

-Pobre Rose- escuché decir a Alice –no te preocupes rubia, un dia de estos te acostumbraras a nuestro ritmo-

Llegamos, agradecí a los chicos por llevarme, y con dificultad me subí al ascensor para llegar al sexto piso.

-¡Pensé que nunca te dejarían!- dijo Vera al verme llegar

Cuando me bañé, vi el reloj y eran ya las ocho, estaba agotada y a la vez hambrienta, así que antes de acostarme me fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich que llevara todo lo que yo encontrara en esa nevera. Al cortar un poco de queso, me lastimé el dedo que me había cortado antes con el vaso roto, en el ajetreo de la noche anterior, la curita se me había quitado.

-¡mierda! ¡Santo padre! ¡Virgen santísima!- dije todas las expresiones posibles, ¡de verdad me habia dolido el puto dedo!

-¡Rosalie!- me dijo Vera reprendiéndome

-Lo siento- dije yo avergonzada –es que me lastimé una cortada-

-Déjame ver. ¿Cuándo te cortaste?-

-ehm… creo que ayer, seme rompió uno de los vasos de whisky cuando lo lavaba y me hice una pequeña cortada. Lo lavé y le puse una curita, pero al parecer la curita se cayó anoche en el trabajo, ahora lo empeoré con el cuchillo-

-Ay Rose- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- todo lo tuyo es un espectáculo, ¡hasta por un dedo te vuelves el centro de atención!-

-Ni digas nada, que asi es en el set, todos me quieren para todo. ¡De casualidad Edward no me ha cogido para ser la protagonista!-

-¡eso te pasa por servicial!- dijo estallando en carcajadas

No le hice mucho caso a su escándalo, comí mi sándwich y me dormí profundamente…

…

Los demás dias transcurrieron de lo mas perfecto, ya no hubo tanta presion como la primera vez, y mi relacion con los Cullen parecia crecer de una manera hasta extraña. Edward y Alice se habian vuelto como mis hermanitos, Esme me trataba con tanta dulzura que yo no me podia negar a nada que ella me pidiera y mis demás compañeros de trabajo nunca me daban problemas… Lo único malo era que extrañaba mucho a mi Joey :'(


	3. Buscando un rinconcito

Cap 3. Buscando un rinconcito

Al cabo de un mes, ¡mi trabajo al fin habia dado frutos! Y entonces fue cuando recibi mi primera paga.

-Rose, ¡Eddie quiere hablar contigo!- me dijo Alice con su tono emocionado de siempre

En ese momento yo estaba con miles de cosas en la cabeza, como la decoración de la habitación de Helena y la posición perfecta de algunas mesas y adornos… "!quieren volverme loca!"- pensé

Me dirigí a la oficina de Edward pensando en todo menos en él.

-¿me necesitabas Edward?-

-si Rose, queria verte para darte un aviso- dijo seriamente

-Pues dime, soy todo oidos- dije relajada para amenizar la situación. ¿Cuál seria el misterio?

-He visto en tu primer mes que haces lo que le corresponde a muchos aquí, quieres participar y ayudar en todo-

-Edward yo… yo solo quiero ayudar, pero si a ti no te gusta… pues- comencé a balbucear como una idiota

-¿gustarme? ¡Pero si me encanta! Eres la empleada más eficiente que he tenido en todos los años de mi trabajo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-Mi madre y tu quedaron en que te pagaríamos un sueldo fijo de diez mil dólares mensual-

-Edward… a mi, a mi no me gusta hablar de esto, ahora menos que estoy tan bien en este trabajo, por ahora dame lo que tu crees que me merezco

-Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que trato de hacer, darte lo que creo que mereces, por eso he decidido aumentar tu salario exactamente al doble-

-Pero Edward… asi estaria ganando mas que todos aquí, incluso mas que Alice- dije sorprendida

-Por los demas no te preocupes, preocúpate por ti, ademas, si estas ganando mas que todos, es porque trabajas mas que todos, asi que en la quincena te entregaré diez mil-

-Bueno, gracias, pero por favor, no hablemos mas de dinero, mejor continuemos grabando, escuché por ahí que esta nueva serie esta demandando mucho en el público, asi que no podemos atrasarnos- dije con una leve sonrisa y dejé la oficina mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa complacida.

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo?- me preguntó Alice mientras chequeaba unas faldas

-Solo hablamos de mi trabajo- le contesté, y fue cuando vi la curiosidad en su rostro; yo suspiré

-Y…- gracias a Dios Jasper apareció para llevársela sin que yo tuviera que dar ninguna explicación

La verdad es que al principio yo estaba preocupada por el dinero y todo eso, pero ahora no, ahora solo me gustaba estar en el trabajo, divertirme con Edward y pasar tiempo con Alice y los demás, siempre inventando nuevas ideas.

…

-Vera, creo que mi mudanza esta cerca- le dije seriamente a la unica amiga que me habia tendido la mano cuando la necesitaba

-¡¿qué?- dijo ella sobresaltada -¡no!, quiero decir, ¿de que hablas Rosalie?-

Me partió el corazón verle la carita de pena y preocupación, la pobre, al parecer ya se habia acostumbrado a mi presencia, pero yo debia darle ya su espacio, demasiado le habia invadido a una pareja de recien casados, y debo admitir que le he robado un poco a su niño tambien.

-Vera, habiamos quedado en que solo viviria aquí hasta que encontrara trabajo- le dije

-Pero… ¿que hay de Joey? ¿Y que hay de mi?... nos harás falta, te extrañaremos demasiado- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Pero Vera, me voy a mudar a otra casa, no me estoy yendo de la ciudad, ni del país- dije secando las primeras lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

Darle la noticia a Vera fue difícil pero mas difícil aun seria encontrar un buen rinconcito para mí, y ademas, acostumbrarme a vivir sin Joey. Desde que habia anunciado el ultimátum, Clinton me llevaba al trabajo, queria pasar mas tiempo conmigo, ya que eran "los últimos", me reia cada vez que el decia esto, él y Vera hablaban como si me fuera a morir. Vera ahora se despedia con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, me hacia las mejores comidas y cenas y me llamaba cada vez que tenia un chance.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Alice en medio del descanso –tu novio está muy al pendiente de ti, puedo jurar que ese celular ha sonado unas cinco veces hoy. Un poquito de envidia me da-

-Alice, no ofendas al pobre de Jasper, si en sus ojos se ve el amor que tiene por tí-

-Sii- dijo ella pellizcando la mejilla de Jasper –yo se que soy tan importante para él como lo es él para mi. Pero no cambies el tema, y dime, cuenta quien es el afortunado-

-No es un novio, es mi mejor amiga- dije y Alice puso una cara como -_-' –vivo con ella y ahora que le dije que me voy a mudar, para buscar un lugarcito propio, está al tanto de mi las 24 horas, su esposo tambien, incluso le ha cogido por traerme todos los dias aca al set-

-Oh- dijo y vi un brillo emocionadamente diabólico en sus ojos -¡yo quiero ayudarte!- dijo finalmente aplaudiendo y saltando –por favor di que sí, di que sí, di que sí- gritaba poniendo sus manos juntas y mirándome con cara de ternerito ahorcado

-Alice, me das miedo, pero igual me gustaria algo de ayuda, y tu eres la indicada para esto- dije entre asustada y feliz

De repente el duendecillo con voz de campanas se paro sobre su silla y gritó:

-Eddie, ¿Cuándo puedes darnos el dia libre a Jazz a Rose y a mi?-

Edward la miró divertido desde el otro lado del comedor, sonrio y dijo –Cuando tu quieras Allie, cuando tu quieras-

Alice brincoteaba de un lado para otro, feliz de poder ayudarme a escoger el departamento y luego a decorarlo. Esa noche, mientras Joey dormia en mi cama, me puse a sacar cuentas de lo que normalmente gastaria, y al final vi que podria vivir perfectamente pagando no mas de diez mil dólares de alquiler, eso seria perfectamente conveniente.

Ya que Edward habia dicho "cuando tu quieras", pensé que Alice dejaria la faena para el sábado o el lunes, pero no, definitivamente pensé mal, a las ocho de la mañana del dia siguiente, miércoles, pleno mediado de semana, Campanita se apareció a la puerta del apartamento, ese dia que precisamente teniamos tanto que hacer en el set.

-¿Lista?- me dijo cuando abri la puerta con un tintineo mientras yo abria los ojos como dos platos

-qu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte cuando aun estaba un poco en shock

-Jasper nos está esperando abajo para llevarnos adonde mandemos, ademas, ya conseguí muy buenas ofertas, y lo mejor es que estan todas cerca de mi casa y la de mis padres…-

Cuando me despedi de Vera y de Clinton, que se quedaron un poco molestos porque les hubiera gustado ir conmigo, diria que estaban un poco celosos de mis otros amigos.

-Anda, que Jazz debe estar impaciente- me dijo Alice cuando salíamos del ascensor

-Alice, ¿no te parece que te has anticipado mucho?- le dije

-No, claro que no, las buenas ofertas se acaban rápido y hay que aprovecharlas- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Esta bien pequeña, pero debemos estar en el set antes de las tres-

Alice me miró con algo de diversión y molestia en los ojos –tranquila trabajadora compulsiva, Edward nos ha dado todo el dia libre, y otra cosa, si no quieres que te odie tanto como odio a mis hermanos de alguna manera, no me vuelvas a decir pequeña ¿de acuerdo?- dijo asustandome

-Si peq… quiero decir Alice-

-Asi esta mejor- me dijo satisfecha de si misma

Al salir, estuve buscando con la mirada el Lamborghini de Alice, pero esta vez nos ibamos en el mercedes negro de Jasper. Definitivamente esta familia hacia competencia por quien tendria el auto mas costoso y elegante…

….

Luego de toda una mañana de tapones y dificultades, de docenas de casas y departamentos, me di cuenta de que eran verdaderas ofertas, quedaban en buen sitio, eran sumamente hermosos y a buen precio, pero ninguno me gustó, no terminaban de convencerme.

Suspiré y Alice se dio cuenta –No te procupes Rose, en algun lugar esta tu rinconcito especial, y si es por Alice Cullen, no te quedaras sin encontrarlo-

-Bueno, lo mejor de todo es que confio en ti amiga, asi que si tu lo dices es porque es cierto-

De repente Jasper se estacionó, le sonaba el celular, y no habia hombre sobre la tierra que respetase mas las leyes de tránsito que Jasper. Se quedo un momento hablando mientras Alice y yo estábamos a la expectativa.

-Si, está bien, vamos para allá- fue lo último que le escuché decir

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿para donde vamos?- dijo Alice

-Al parecer Tanya si me ha podido conseguir el lugar que le pedí, sé que te encantará cuando lo veas, o al menos eso espero- dijo Jazz

Cuando llegamos, me encontré con un letrero que decia "Villa del cielo", el guardia de la puerta nos saludó con mucha decencia. El camino que nos conducia de la entrada al edificio parecia muy bien cuidado con rosas a todo el largo y una fuente de mármol al final.

-Rose, espero que no te moleste vivir en pisos altos- me dijo Jasper

-No, al contrario, me encanta, mientras más alto, mejor-

-Eso es maravilloso ya que el apartamento que me han conseguido, está en la planta treinta y dos-

-Bueno, mientras tenga elevador, no hay problema- respondí yo

Subimos y subimos… y subimos hasta llegar a nuestro destino final. En la puerta del 32-E estaba de pie una muchacha de pelo entre amarillo y rojizo arreglado en unos juveniles bucles, no pasaba de unos 19 años.

-¡Hola chicos!-

-Hola Tanya- dijo Alice dandole un abrazo

-Papá me ha dicho que quieren ver este departamento, asi que he venido a enseñárselos-

-Tanya, ella es Rose, ella es la futura inquilina-

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella estrechándome su mano. La chica parecía muy amigable, me cayó bien desde el principio

-¿entramos?- dijo Alice tan emocionada como siempre, pero la emoción se le fue cuando vió que estaba perfectamente amueblado, para ella lo mas divertido era amueblar, ahora se le había esfumado esa posibilidad.

Y vaya si me gustó lo que vi, era realmente precioso, estaba completamente amueblado, con un recibidor pequeño, luego le seguía la sala todo de blanco y verde oliva. Estaba pegada a la cocina, todo en rojo y blanco, estas dos áreas estaban separadas simplemente por un desayunador precioso en mármol, y frente a los muebles, estaba un gran ventana que daba vista al área común, donde se encontraba una piscina y juegos para niños. Realmente parecia un sueño.

Al lado de la cocina estaba el pasillo que conducia al baño de las visitas, decorado perfectamente en lila y blanco, la segunda puerta tenia la habitación de huéspedes, amarillo con blanco, una cama confortable y una televisión.

Y finalmente, la habitación principal, una cama queen, con el colchón mas cómodo que se pueda encontrar, una plasma, con toda la decoración en rojo con blanco y un baño con jacuzzi, un closet inmenso y un tocador.

-De verdad que es el apartamento de mis sueños tal y como está, pero ¿Por qué esta amueblado?- pregunté curiosa

-Bueno, mi padre es accionista en este proyecto, por lo tanto a él le pertenece una parte de todo este condominio, este apartamento en específico era para mi en mi cumpleaños, mis padres lo decoraron y toda la cosa, pero yo soy tan feliz viviendo con mis ellos y con mis hermanas, que decidí alquilarlo y quedarme yo con las ganancias-

-Bien, y ¿Cuál es el precio por esta belleza entonces?-

-Bueno, en depósito tendrías que dejar seis mil como todos los inquilinos, y mensual, serian tres mil dólares con todo y amueblado incluyendo la luz, el agua, y el cable, con derecho a dos parqueos, uno para ti y una visita y todas las comodidades del edifico, excepto el gimnasio, que se paga a parte treinta dolares el mes.

-Me parece excelente, ¿Cuándo firmamos el contrato?-

-Bueno, desde que mi abogado lo redacte, te lo haré llegar con Jasper-

Salí de alli satisfecha de haber encontrado un lugarcito para mí, y ahora ubicada en llegar al set, antes de que Edward entrase en pánico, el pobre no sabia que hacer sin mis consejos.

-¡Hola gente!- dijo cuando llegamos al set

-¡Rose!- dijo Edward aliviado –ven, disculpa que no te deje ni comer, pero necesito tu ayuda con el salon de clases y con la cárcel- me pidió casi llorando. Y como no, si no habian hecho nada en todo el dia esperandome a mi…


	4. Cena con Cullen

**Cap 4. ****Cena con los Cullen**

El sábado fue la mudanza, muy fácil debo decir, solo debia recoger mi ropa y una que otra cosita personal, como la vajilla que mi madre me habia regalado, algunos peluches de valentones pasados y los regalos de cumpleaños y navidad que Clinton y Vera me habian dado; también mis títulos universitarios y unas sabanas y toallas.

Clinton y Vera insistieron en ayudar, asi que ellos llevaron todo lo delicado y que se pudiera romper, mientras que Jasper me hizo a favor de llevar toda mi ropa.

Al llegar al departamento, alli estaba Tanya esperandome con el contrato en manos, lo firmamos de inmediato, le entregué el poco dinero que me quedaba en el banco, y el apartamento fue mío. Los chicos se quedaron en mi nuevo hogar para organizar las pocas cosas, y de paso, hacer una deliciosa cena preparada por Vera.

Mientras entraba las últimas bragas en la gaveta, Alice me puso una conversación…

-Rose…-

-¿si?-

-Oye, escúchame primero y no te alteres- me dijo clavando esos ojos azules en los míos

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez Alice Cullen?- dije en tono calmado pero reprendiéndola

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- dijo ofendida ante mi falsa acusación –claro que me hubiera encantado ser la culpable, pero mi madre es quien se lleva todo el crédito

-Alice…-

-Ya se que tienes mucho trabajo, y que sin ti, Edward no sabría ni su nombre en el set, pero ¿no podrías hacer una excepción, un pequeño espacio este viernes?... además, no perjudicaría nada en el trabajo, pues Edward también asistirá y es en la noche…-

Estaba oficialmente invitada a una cena con los Cullen, supuestamente por mi gran desempeño en el trabajo.

-Alice, no merezco esto- dije mientras íbamos camino a nuestro destino final

-Oh Rose… ¿de que hablas?- dijo Alice –eres demasiado modesta para mi gusto, si tú bien sabes que si ti, la serie no estaría tan arriba como está, fuera un completo desastre-

-Estas exagerando-

-No, no lo estoy, y hablando de estar, estás despampanante esta noche. Estoy acostumbrada a asesorar a todos en la familia con respecto a la ropa, pero tú, tu estás graduada, y mas con ese vestido escarlata que resalta los dos zafiros que tienes por ojos-

Cuando llegamos, no encontré una casa, encontré una mansión, muy bella debo decir, y con un excelente gusto en la decoración. El jardín delantero estaba lleno de orquídeas fucsia y flores de azahar, en el centro, una fuente de mármol llena de peces dorados daban un toque de elegancia y un camino de piedrecillas que nos llevaba hasta la puerta principal, eran el balance ideal.

Me bajé del carro de Alice un poco amedrentada por el tamaño de aquel lugar, supe que era completamente hecha de cedro, pues sentia el aroma tan peculiar de aquella madera. Alice abrió la puerta dejándome entrar al recibidor, donde estaba el mayordomo.

-Rose, él es Billy, nuestro mayordomo, y parte de nuestra familia, Billy, ella es Rosalie Hale, compañera del trabajo y como una hermana- dijo Alice

-Buenas noches srta. Hale, Billy Black a sus órdenes-

-Gracias Billy-

-Con permiso, buenas noches- dijo un chico moreno y alto acercándose a nosotros, tenia un cuerpo de caer a sus pies en segundos, sus pectorales se marcaban definidamente detrás de esa franela casi transparente… simplemente delicio…

-Rose- dijo Alice sacándome de mi idiotez- él es Jake, hijo de Billy-

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico estrechándome su mano

-igualmente- dije yo

Billy y Jake se quedaron hablando mientras Alice me condujo al comedor sin dejar admirar el recibidor y su pulcro blanco. Todo cambió radicalmente cuando entramos a una habitación de color rojo vino y marrón. El comedor.

Un juego de quince sillas en caoba centenaria, forrados en una tela rojo vino con diseños blancos muy elegantes, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja y en las paredes un marrón barniz, las cuales estaban adornadas con cuadros familiares, bodegones y una que otra escultura. Al un lado de la habitación, se encontraba la chimenea hecha completamente en ladrillos y encima de la chimenea, un cuadro de toda la familia, los padres y los TRES hijos.

-Al parecer no han puesto la cena, de seguro mamá esta a punto de bajar, así que vayamos a la sala a esperarlos-

Me senté en uno de los muebles a contemplar, entre otras cosas, la pantalla de 62' que habia en una de las esquinas de la sala, los estéreos alrededor, el X-box 360 y los demás aparatos y videojuegos.

-Al parecer hay alguien aquí a quien le gusta lo electrónico, y mucho-

-Si- dijo Alice levantando la vista de la revista que leia y sonriendo con un toque de tristeza –a mi hermano Emmett, pero ya no los usa desde que…- y se calló de repente

-No te preocupes, la ropa sucia se lava en casa- le dije

-Gracias por entender- me dijo –de todos modos, alguna vez te enterarás, ya que lo conocerás hoy, después de tanto tiempo, acepto bajar a cenar con nosotros, al parecer Edward y él han estado hablando mucho de ti, Emmett querrá ver por que Edward, mamá y yo te queremos tanto-

Yo sabia que no estaba sola, pero no sabia que tenia tantos que me querían, menos me imaginaba que Alice me quería como una hermana.

-Hola Rose- me dijo Esme, que estaba del brazo de un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, muy apuesto, demasiado

-Hola- le dije acercándome para darle un abrazo

-El es Carlisle, mi esposo, el padre de los chicos-

-Mucho gusto Rosalie- me dijo con una sonrisa

-igualmente señor Cullen-

-No, solo Carlisle, no quiero sentirme mas viejo de lo que ya soy- dijo con una pequeña carcajada

-¿Y Edward?- pregunté

-El viene de camino- dijo Alice –es que no vive aquí, vive con su esposa y sus tres hijos en otra casa-

-No sabia que era casado- dije

-Si- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa –mi Eddie sentó cabeza por fin y hasta me ha dado tres regalitos- al decir las últimas palabras miró a Alice con tono muy evidente

-Mamá, no empieces, yo ya te dije que Jazz y yo estamos esperando el momento correcto para casarnos-

-¡Hola abuela!- de repente entró un hermoso niño gritando a la sala y abriéndole los brazos a Esme

-Hola mi niño hermoso- dijo ella cargándolo y pellizcándole una de sus rosadas mejillas

-Yo se que a mi tu no me quieres- dijo Alice mirando al niño y fingiendo llanto

-Sabes que no es cierto titi Allie, yo te amo, tú eres mi novia- dijo el niño con su vocecilla y yendo hacia donde Alice

-Rose, él es Anthony, el hijo mayor de Edward. Tony, ella es Rose, tu nueva tia- dijo Alice haciendo que el niño se sonrojara y yo no sabia por que

-Hola- dijo acercándose tímidamente –siento no haberte saludado tía Rose-

Esas mejillas eran irresistiblemente tiernas, así que yo también lo sostuve en brazos y le di un beso…

-¿Cuantos años tienes mi amor?- le pregunté

-cinco- dijo él arregládose un rizo de su cabello cobrizo y dejandome ver bien esos mismos ojos verdes de su padre.

-Buenas noches- dijo Edward entrando en la sala con una criaturita en brazos

-Hola hijo- dijo Carlisle abrazándolo y dando un beso en aquel pequeño bulto que el llevaba en brazos

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Alice –no puedo creer cuanto han crecido… ¿Nessie esta así también?-

-Juzgalo tu misma- dijo una muchacha entrando con otra bebé

Alice se volvió como loca y tomó a ambas bebés en brazos, de inmediato Tony quiso bajarse para ir a celar a su "novia".

Edward, que me vió allí se acercó con la que de seguro era su esposa… ella me miraba como sorprendida, tenia unos ojos color chocolate oscuros y su pelo era exactamente del mismo colo.

-Hola Rose- me dijo con un abrazo –Bella, ella es Rose, la salvacion de mi dia a dia-

-Hola, mucho gusto, Bella- me dijo

-Yo soy Rose, igualmente- contesté

-Rose, antes de que pasemos a cenar, ven a presentarte a mis dos hermosas nietas- me dijo Esme halandome del brazo.

-Esta es Nessie- dijo señalandome a la que descansaba placidamente en el brazo derecho de Alice, ella me miraba curiosamente con esos mismos ojos marrones de su madre, y debajo de su gorrito rosado, se colaba un mechón de pelo cobrizo.

-Y esta es Lily- dijo Alice alzando un poco su brazo izquierdo, la niña tenia el mismo pelo que su hermana, pero no los mismo ojos, estos eran ocre, y menos curiosos, me atreveria a decir que un poco mas tranquilos o tristes.

…

Estábamos ya sentados a la mesa, a la expectativa de lo que ibamos a comer. Yo jugaba con Tony, cuando escuché como alguien tosia para aclararse la garganta, levanté la mirada y la dirigí hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-¡Tio Emmett!- gritó el pequeño Tony al ver a una pared humana de pié en la entrada del comerdor.

-Hola campeón- dijo levantando por los aires al pequeño como si fuera una pluma -¿llego muy tarde mamá?-

-Estás justo a tiempo mi amor- dijo Esme con una sonrisa –te he reservado un asiento al lado de…-

-Oh- me dijo con una mirada que no supre interpretar –hola, s… Soy Emmett Cullen, Rose, ¿cierto? –

-Si- dije poniendome de inmediato de pié y estrechándole la mano formalmente. Pero él no la apretujó como habían hecho los demas, sino que la tomó delicadamente y la besó dejándome idiotizada.

Alice aclaró su garganta y luego nos dedicó a ambos una sonrisa pícara que me hizo avergonzar al instante… La queria matar.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo Carlisle cuando comiamos el postre, un creme brulee delicioso preparado por las angelicales manos de Esme.

-Definitivamente- dijo Bella –Esme es la mejor cocinera del planeta

-Si, y después vas tú mi vida- dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Por qué Jazz no vino?- preguntó Emmett, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba después de haberse sentado

-Está con su madre- dijo Alice sin ninguna expresión evidente –aunque Maria fue una perra toda su vida, y nunca supo ser madre, Jazz la cuida en sus últimos dias-

-Alice, no debes hablar asi- le reprendió Esme

-Si hija, y menos de una paciente con cáncer- continuó Carlisle

-Si, ahora todos contra Alice- dijo ella quejándose

-Oh vamos, no arruinemos la cena por eso- dijo Emmett –Ademas, no quiero ver a mi hermanita molesta cuando tenia meses sin verla-

-¿Y tú puedes verla?- preguntó Edward arrugando los ojos y viendo a Alice como si fuere de miniatura –de verdad te felicito-

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta hermano?, tengo puestas las lentillas de contacto, asi puedo verla a la perfección- dijo acompañando a Edward en su jugarreta

-Ustedes son unos pesados- dijo Alice ofendida-¿Cuándo piensan dejar el jueguito de la enana?, o es que acaso les ha costado tanto madurar. Si es asi, les informo que los mejores perfumes vienen en los frascos más pequeños-

-Bueno chicos, creo que les han callado la boca- les dijo Carlisle

…

Eran ya las once la de la noche cuando nos dimos cuenta. Tanto hablar nos habia hecho perder la nocion del tiempo.

-Bella, creo que nos quedaremos esta noche, voy a acostar a las niñas y tú o Alice se encargan de Tony- dijo Edward

-Esta bien amor, yo lo hago- dijo Bella

-¡no!- dijo Tony –yo quiero dormir con titi Allie-

-Pero Tony, yo debo llevar a titi Rose a su casa, y tu debes dormir ahora mi niño-

-¡No!- dijo tajante el niño

-Tony- dijo Bella con seriedad -¿acaso quieres que yo duerma a Lily y a Nessie y que tu padre te acueste a tí?-

Por la cara del niño pasó una mirada de terror que me causó pena…

-No Alice, tu duerme con Tony, yo llamaré un taxi, asi no hay problemas, yo se muy bien que estar contigo es maravilloso ¿no Tony?-

-Rose tiene razon dijo Emmett- a Alice que se quede con Tony… pero no dejaré que se vaya en un taxi, asi que, si no te opones, yo te llevaré-

-Bueno… claro, por que no- dije yo con una boba sonrisa…

El transcurso del viaje comenzó tranquilo, callado, pero una vez nos hubimos alejado completamente, él rompió de inmediato

-Mi hermano dice que eres excelente en lo que haces-

-Si, eso es lo que dicen todos…- dije con un suspiro al final de mi oración

-Hmmm… No te oyes convencida del todo ¿Qué piensas tú de tu trabajo?-

-Bueno, no me creo la mejor, como todos dicen que soy, simplemente se que escogí la carrera perfecta, y es la perfecta porque me gusta-

-Me gusta como piensas, y creo que encontré la primera respuesta de las preguntas cruciales de mi vida-

-¿si?, y ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?-

-¿Por qué me parece que nadar es lo mas maravilloso del mundo?... pues como tu acabas de decir. Me parece que es lo más maravilloso porque me gusta, simple y práctico-

-Es a la derecha- dije cuando vi que casi se pasa del lugar

-Am… si disculpa- dijo sonrojado

-Y… dime ¿eres nadador o algo parecido?-

-Si, practico el nado desde que tengo memoria, para mi, nadar es como sobrepasar las barreras del mundo con un solo movimiento- Se escuchaba tan sexy hablando de esa manera… ¡¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo podia estar pensando de esa manera en un chico que conoci esa misma noche?

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi departamento, lo mire y el me sonrió dulcemente…

-Gracias por traerme-

-El placer fue mio- contestó y me hizo casi humedecer mi ropa interior con esas palabras

-Bueno, disculpa que no te invite a pasar, pero es que… ya es tarde, media noche, asi que será otro dia-

-Esta bien, ya me debes un rato en tu casa- me dijo

-Trato hecho-

…

Era simplemente hermoso, ese cuerpo tan grande y bien proporcionado, esos ojos color ocre, ese pelo negro, sus dientes, su voz… uy su voz es lo que mas me atraia de el, esa voz que me convertia en una ninfómana.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Qué te esta pasando?- me cuestioné a mi misma. Pero, ¿Qué tenia de malo?, solo pensaba en el, no era que iba a irme a su cama en cuanto lo viera de nuevo, además, nunca habia podido estar de nuevo con un hombre desde que Royce… cuando yo tenia solo quince años se robó mi inocencia.

Ese trauma era el culpable de que nunca pudiese acostarme con ninguno de mis novios en la universidad, Garrett fue el unico que me entendió del todo, por eso estuvimos juntos hasta que el se fue a vivir a Londres.

…

Desperté muy temprano en la madrugada… aunque les agradecía a Clinton y a Vera infinitamente por haberme hecho un huequito en su casa, vivir sola de nueva era reconfortante y un dia de estos iria a ver a mi Joey, así que no había razón para estar triste. Encendí la cafetera y dejé la tina llenándose con un poco de burbujas…

Abri mi closet… era sábado, el set estaría apretado pero a la vez casual. Unos jeans negros bien ajustados, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas, mi dije de plata con la R de Rose y la R de Reina…jaja… y uno que otro accesorio, perfecto para mi dia.

Bebí mi café tranquilamente, puse música de yoga y me metí a bañar…

"Es muy lindo, parece un gran oso de peluche"

Me habia soñado con Emmett, no podia sacarmelo de encima. Cuando terminé de darme el largo baño, eran las seis treinta de la mañana, entonces me quedé en toalla y encendí el noticiero, pero estaba tan trágico que preferí poner algo de música…

"_Lo nuestro es amor a primera vista primero fue a vista y después amor el día que te ví, me enamore de tu linda cara y tu sencillez"_

Rose sonrió al escuchar esto, claro, que en lugar de su linda y cara y sencillez, seria su voluptuoso cuerpo y sus ojos color nuez… "Estoy loca"- pensó la chica, ¿Cómo podría enamorarse?, gustarle, claro, pero amo, seria demasiado arriesgado para ella.

A las ocho, escuchó la bocina de Alice y bajó en el ascensor…


	5. Como que te gusta caer mucho

**5. Como que te gusta caer mucho**

Estaba comiendo en el receso con Bella que había ido de visita ese día al set. De repente, como siempre de sorpresa, apareció Alice y sentó con nosotras…

-Bueno Rose, intenté dejar que hablaras por ti misma, pero al parecer no soltaras nada, así que me veo obligada a preguntar-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté a pesar de saber perfectamente a lo que campanita se refería

-¡Por favor Rose!, nosotras no somos ciegas, vimos perfectamente como tú y Emmett se miraban de vez en cuando- refutó Alice

-Si Rose, cuéntanos, no tiene nada de malo, además, debo ir a recoger a Tony de la guarderia, y no me voy hasta que cuentes- dijo Bella

-Chicas, ustedes están locas, definitivamente no tienen mas que dos grillos jugando peregrina en su cabeza- les dije bajando la mirada hacia mi plato y negando con la cabeza

-Como quieras- dijo Bella poniéndose de pié –pero tarde o temprano nos contaras, pero ahora me tengo que ir a despedir de Edward- nos dijo adios y se fue

-No te creas que yo voy a desistir tan pronto como Bella, a mi si me vas a contar-

-Pero es que no entiendo que es lo que tengo que contarte, entre tu hermano y yo no ha pasado nada…-

-Pero ni siquiera te ha gustado… ¿ni un poquito?- dijo insistentemente

-Bueno si, claro que me gustó… demasiado debería decir- dije en voz baja- pero nada más

Alice se puso a brincar como una niña con juguete nuevo, no entendía su emoción ¿Por qué su alegría tan eufórica?, Alice siempre estaba emocionada, pero esta vez era de una forma diferente.

-Estás loca amiguita- fue lo último que dije, me puse de pie y me dirigí con el director para arreglar unos últimos detalles en la próxima escena a filmar.

-Rose, necesito tu ayuda- me dijo Edward… "cuando no"- pensé yo

-¿Qué paso Edward?-

-Las cortinas que colgaron los chicos son rojas, y no blancas como tu dijiste- dijo un poco avergonzado –así que hay que cambiarlas ¿podrias hacerlo? Debo admitir que odio subirme sobre las escaleras, yo te sostengo por si te caes-

-Claro, no hay problema, déjame terminar con estos detalles y enseguida voy- dije y el asintió

Duré unos diez minutos pero cuando fui al lugar, Edward no estaba, asi que decidi hacerlo yo sola. Quité las cortinas rojas del palo, puse las blancas y me subí de nuevo en la escalera para colocarlas, pero para mi sorpresa, mientras colgaba el último gancho… "adiós mundo cruel"-pensé en mi fuero interno cuando me di cuenta que caía. Pero no me paso nada, unos fuertes brazos fueron los que me sostuvieron para aparar mi caída.

Cuando miré quien fue mi salvador, esos hermosos ojos caramelo me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa… Emmett

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó

-S… si- le contesté bobamente

-Cómo que te gusta caer mucho- dijo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije desconcertada

-Porque primero caíste del cielo como un ángel, y ahora de la escalera, vaya que eres aventurera- dijo pícaramente

-Ehm…- no supe que decir, y cuando me di cuenta de que aun me tenía cargada, me dispuse a incorporarme, pero él no me dejó y me puso sobre la escalera para que yo terminara de hacer lo que había empezado: cambiar las cortinas.

Cuando terminé, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar y sonreímos.

-¿no eres la escenógrafa aquí?- me preguntó mientras me seguía a todos lados

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues, la escenógrafa solo manda, no pone las cortinas ni mucho menos- me dijo

-Pues ya ves… soy multifacética, ademas, Edward siempre me pide cosas como esa y a mi no me molesta hacerlo-

Al rato, sin darme cuenta, estábamos sentados en el sillon del escenario a usar hablando de mi trabajo, todo de mi y sobre mi. Fue una conversación tranquila y amena… hasta que llegó Edward.., y Alice.

-¡hermanito!- gritó la enana

-Hola pioja- le dijo Emmett y Alice, que iba a darle un abrazo, se retractó ofendida

-Yo se que tú no me quieres- le dijo Alice fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima –pero no importa, Rose si me quiere ¿verdad Rose?-

-Claro Alice, a ti es imposible no quererte- le dije

Alice se olvidó de lo ofendida que estaba con Emmett, y después de darme un beso sonado en la muejilla, se sentó en las musculosas piernas de su hermano mientras Edward reia divertido.

-Emmi… tu sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?- dijo Alice poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-¿Qué hiciste enana?- le dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Pues… es que…-

-Habla de una vez Alice Cullen-

-Es que choqué mi carro hace como dos horas y ahora está en el taller, y pues… Jasper está cuidando a su madre, ¿puedes traerme y llevarme del set a mi casa hasta que Jazz pueda darme ese servicio?-

-¡ay pequeña! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a manejar?-

-¿si? ¿por favor?... ah y tambien a Rose, porque yo la llevo y la traigo- dijo la demonia

-Alice… yo puedo transportarme en taxi, para que Emmett no se moleste- dije molesta y un poco avergonzada

-No no, ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar que eso pase?- inquirió Emmett

-No, si, eso seria una molestia, Alice es… Alice y no dejara de insistir, pero no quiero que ahora te conviertas en un chofer-

Emmett me miró con unos ojos brillantes que me excitaron al segundo –Si te llevo a ti, nunca será una carga, te lo aseguro- dijo con voz sexy… me mataba

-ehm, yo…- no supe que decir

-¡chicos debemos empezar a filmar!- gritó el señor Massen con su megáfono, gracias a Dios porque si no, me hubiera muerto alli mismo

…

-¿lista?- me preguntó Emmett cuando terminé de arreglar mis cosas

-¿lista para qué?- dije haciéndome la que no sabia

-Para irnos. No te opongas Rose- ¡ay como me gustaba que mencionara mi nombre de esa manera!. Luego me ofreció su brazo

Suspiré resignada y tomé la musculosa extremidad que me ofrecía. Sus brazos eran como rocas, pero a la vez tan suaves que me provocaban besarlos hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a sus… labios.

Llegamos al carro y cuando abrí la puerta trasera, Alice me lo impidió y sin decirme palabra alguna, me hizo sentarme adelante. ¡La quería matar de verdad!

-Em… ¿mamá te contó lo de la cena de caridad?-

-Si, algo me comentó, pero lo único que recuerdo es que tenemos que cocinar todos juntos ¿no?-

-Si, todos juntos, incluso Tony- dijo Alice riendo

-¿y cual es el motivo?- pregunté de repente

-Es una obra de caridad por los niños autistas y niños con cáncer, será un concierto de cantantes muy famosos, entre ellos, Sin Bandera, The Maine, Paramote, Luis Fonsi entre otros pero mamá se ofreció a llevar el buffet con comida especialmente gourmet para los artistas y espectadores- contestó Alice

-Oh, suena interesante-

-Podrias ayudarnos a cocinar- dijo Emmett

-Bueno… estaré bajo mandatos, pues no se casi nada de cocina, pero claro, haré lo que pueda-

-No te preocupes Rose, que gracias a nuestra madre, todos somos expertos, y aunque no lo creas el que cocina casi tan bien como mamá en Emmett-

-¿es serio?- le pregunté a él

-Eso es lo que dicen todos- sonrió

Sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos en la casa de Alice, que se despidió y salió disparada como la bala que era. Mientras, yo estaba pensando en alguna conversación para romper el hielo que nos cubría, pero él me ganó.

-Entonces ¿no sabes cocinar?- me preguntó divertido

-Bueno… no- dije derrotada

-Eso es maravilloso-

-¿por que?- dije desconcertada

-Porque así te puedo enseñar, será divertido que un hombre le enseñe a una mujer a cocinar-

-Pues, te advierto que deberás tener mucha paciencia conmigo, en eso de la cocina, definitivamente soy un desastre-

-Me encantan los retos, los retos hacen todo mas excitante- dijo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y morderme el labio inferior, el lo notó y me dio una perfecta sonrisa.

Llegamos, me despedí y antes de bajarme del carro, me dijo

-Vengo temprano por tí-

-Ehm.. este, mañana es domingo, no tengo que trabajar-

-oh, si cierto, bueno, nos vemos el lunes- dijo casi con dolor

Subi el ascensor y al entrar al apartamento, lo primero que hice fue abrir la pluma de la bañera para que se fuera llenando y luego fui a mi cuarto para quitarme la ropa y dejar la laptop en mi cama. Me gustaba andar desnuda, era una de mis cosas favoritas de vivir sola.

Fui a la cocina, me serví un poco de Whisky a las rocas, encendí el estéreo con mi Cd favorito de Sin Bandera, recogí un poco mi pelo y me metí a la bañera…

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió**_

_**El poder que había en este amor**_

_**Y llegaste tú una bendición**_

_**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió **_

…

Cuando eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, decidí que era hora de levantarme, suficiente descanso y ademas, queria ver a Joey, llevarle un regalo y explicarle de alguna manera el porque de mi ausencia. Llamé a Vera…

-¿Hola?- escuché del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Vera- le dije

-¡Rosie! ¡estás viva!- dijo dramáticamente

-Ash, deja tu drama Vera- le dije

-Es cierto, tengo razones de sobra para hablar asi, pues te has desaparecido-

-Precisamente para eso te llamo, quiero ir a ver a Joey-

-¿y que haces que no llegas?- me dijo amenazante

-Solo llamaba para verificar que estuvieran allá-

-Si, aquí te esperamos, especialmente Joey-

-Si, ya lo se, yo también estoy loca por apretarle las mejillas a mi novio-

Era domingo, y estas mañanas tan tranquilas dolo me recordaban a los domingos en familia, cuando mis hermanos, mis padres y yo solíamos ir a la misa dominical y luego a comer a algún restaurante, yo con esos hermosos pero incómodos vestido que me hacia mi madre y con mi lazo en los bucles rubios que llegaban a mi cintura y mis pobres hermanitos con traje y corbata, era una tortura total, pero ver la sonrisa de mi madre al vernos como 3 muffins y el orgullo de mi padre al presentarnos a sus amigos, era algo que valía la pena.

Me puse un vestido blanco con los accesorios color lila… ¡tan diferente a mi propio estilo de jeans y blusas!, dejé caer mi pelo sobre los hombros y cogí un bulto blanco.

Cuando llamé el taxi, le dije que me llevara al supermercado mas cercano y asi lo hizo, le pagué y al entrar vi a lo lejos un globo, a Joey le encantaban los globos; escogí uno pequeño con forma de oso y un caramelo para que disfrutara un poco de su niñez.

…

-¡Hola mi bebé!- dije al estar frente a su cuna, abrió sus brazos y luego me dio un besito en la mejilla

Me senté en la sala a jugar con él y hablar con Vera y Clinton que se veian muy emocionados por tenerme con ellos…

-Y… ¿Cómo te va ahora?- dijo Clinton capciosamente

-Bueno… no es lo mismo sin ustedes y mi pequeño novio, pero estoy pasándola bien-

-¿y ya hay cuñado para mi?- dijo Vera como si fuera adivina

Me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar -… no Vera, no hay nadie- dije, tratando de parecer segura

-Si, claro y yo nací ayer- dijo Clinton

¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánta gente metiche, Bella, Alice, Vera…! ¡Hasta Clinton estaba repentinamente interesado en mi vida amorosa. Pero no desistí, no le conté nada a ninguno de los dos y lo negué todo, no podía contar nada, además, Emmett era coqueto y toda la cosa, pero yo no sabia sus verdaderas intenciones, yo ni siquiera le conocía bien.

Para evadir un poco mis temas íntimos, me puse a contarles a mis amigos todo lo del trabajo y un poco sobre la cena de los Cullen, evadiendo todo lo que tenia que ver con Emmett, les hablé de Tony y las mellizas, del gran cariño que todos me habían tomado y claro, de lo mucho que a veces extrañaba vivir con ellos y con Joey.

-¿quieres un helado Rose?- me preguntó Clinton

-claro… ¿Por qué no?- le contesté

Salimos los cuatro a una heladería _Häagen_-_Dazs donde pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando y celebrándole las gracias a Joey._

_…_

_Cuando anocheció lo suficiente, los chicos me llevaron a mi casa, fue definitivamente un dia perfecto, pero algo me faltó, tenia unas desesperadas ganas por ver de nuevo a Emmett, sentia en mi corazon esa necesidad de que me mirara con sus preciosos ojos, eso que me intimidaban pero que a la vez me fascinaban._

_Al entrar a casa, sonó mi celular, era Alice y sonaba algo desesperada…_

_-¡Rose! Al fin te encuentro ¿Dónde diablos te has metido y por que no contestas mis llamadas?-_

_-Alice, calmate, respira. Estaba con Vera y Clinton, y no habia escuchado mi celular hasta ahora-_

_-Estoy molesta contigo Rosalie, mi hermano ha ido a tu casa porque queria verte, y tu, ¡tú no estabas!-_

_-¿Qué Emmett queria verme?-_

_-Si, es que… pues… eso mismo-_

_-¿Eso que?- dije, la enana me habia dejado por mitad_

_-ehm, pues eso es lo unico, nos vemos, Emmett y yo pasaremos temprano por ti, besos-_

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido?, bueno si este les gusto, el próximo les encantara!... descaubran quien es Emmett en realidad…**

**XOXO *Kitty C***

**PSTD: Reviews?... y pasen por favor y lean: UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**


	6. Quien eres Emmett Cullen?

5. ¿Quién eres Emmett Cullen?

-Buenos dias Rose- me dijo Emmett cuando me monté en el carro

-Buenos dias Emmett- le dije y una sensación entre vergüenza y ansiedad me invadió -¿es cierto que ayer viniste a mi casa?-

-Alice te contó… pues si, vine porque ya que me debias una tarde en tu hogar…-

-Es que estaba compartiendo un poco con los amigo con los que antes vivia- dije mientras la conciencia me remordia, ¡como me hubiera gustado haberme quedado en casa!

-Bueno… pues ya van dos que me debes, asi que ¿Qué dices?- dijo mientras sus bellos ojos brillaban a la luz del nuevo sol

-Según mi agenda, no me toca trabajar este sábado, ¿aceptas?- dije rogando por un si

-¡Esta tan lejos ese dia! Pero está bien, el que persevera alcanza… mientras ¿me acompañas a comer hoy?-

-Ehm.. claro- dije y mi corazón explotaba

Al llegar al set, no me habia dado cuenta de que no habiamos pasado por Alice… oh oh

-oh oh- Dije –Emmett, ¿nos olvidamos de Alice?-

-No, Jazz fue por ella esta mañana, no te preocupes-

-Uff, ¡que alivio!- dije

-Entonces ¿a que hora es tu comida?- dijo insistentemente

-A las una de la tarde, ese es mi único momento de descanso en este lugar-

-Muy bien, estaré por aquí alrededor de las doce, primero iré a nadar un poco a casa-

-Bien, nos vemos entonces-

-Nos vemos- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me mataban, pero pasó algo más. Antes de bajarme del hermoso Ducati, Emmett me plantó un beso en la mejilla, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¿quería denunciarme por violación? -¡Rose!- me dije a mi misma

Sonreí y me despedí…

…

Me pasé toda la mañana como idiotizada, claro, tratando de que Edward no se molestara conmigo por andar en las nubes como enamorada.

-Anda, cuentamelo todo- dijo Alice interrumpiendo uno de mis sueños

-¿y ahora que Cullen?-

-No te hagas del rogar y dime que te hizo mi hermano para que andes como idiota toda la mañana-

-Nada Alice-

-Si, y yo mido 6' 3''-

Rei de su mala broma pero no contesté a su pregunta primordial.

-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale!- contéstame ahora

-¡¿Quién te dijo mi segundo nombre?- dije horrorizada

-Lo dice en tu expediente, mi madre es la encargada ¿recuerdas?- dijo como si fuera obvio que ella lo supiera…

Por desgracia, la pequeña demonio, se dio cuenta de que mi segundo nombre no me caia en gracia.

-Si no me dice que paso entre tu y Em, me veré obligada a llamarte todo el tiempo Lillian-

-Alice- le dije

-¿que?- preguntó petulante

-¿sabias que te odio?-

-Ja, pero esa ni tu misma te la crees. Ahora, deja de hablar bobadas y dime… te conviene-

-¿por que?- dije

-¡Ay Rose! ¡Tú le sacas arrugas a cualquiera!, me rindo, pero no me hables mas-

En el mismo momento que Alice desistió, Emmett llegó por mí. Le vió la cara de frustración a Alice, asi que la cargó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, pero no la dejó hablar, luego, en el momento que la mini-Cruella de Vil quiso litigar, Emmett me dio otro beso a mi muy cerca de los labios y luego me ofreció su brazo…

-¿nos vamos?- sugirió

Nos fuimos y dejamos a Alice con la boca abierta, pero antes de poder salir del set, la pequeña gritó aun desde su lugar:

-¡¿y eso se te hacia tan difícil? ¿decir que iban a comer juntos?-

Yo sonrei y moví la cabeza en señal de negación.

…

-¿Qué te apetece?- me dijo cuando llegamos

-Te voy a ser sincera- le dije, y vi como palidecio un poco –quiero conocerte Emmett-

El me miró detalladamente por unos segundos y luego sonrió… Suspiró

-Muy bien, entonces espero que no te asustes. Vamos a mi casa y cocinamos allí. ¿Te parece?-

-No- dije yo –mejor en mi casa, asi tenemos mas privacidad-

-Bueno… está bien, pero ¿tienes algo para que podamos cocinar?-

-Claro, tengo algo para hacer pastas y otra cosas- dije yo

-Ok princesa, y ¿tienes vino?-

-Ehm… no- me habia atontado con la palabra "princesa"

-Pues, pasemos por alguna licoreria-

…

"Tu casa está preciosa" decia él cada vez que veia cada vez y yo solo pensaba "¿no te gustaria venir a vivir conmigo?"

Habiamos comprado dos botellas de vino, uno rosado y otro tinto y cuando llegamos a casa, Emmett comenzó a enseñarme a preparar mostacholis en salsa de vegetales y queso, realmente delicioso, ¿Quién diria que un grandote como él supiera cocinar tan bien?

Mientras comíamos, estábamos en completo silencio, yo lo miraba de tanto en cuando, pero el me miraba fijamente siempre, me di cuenta de que poco a poco, mientras mas tiempo pasaba con él, menos tímida era, poquito a poco iba mostrando tal y como era.

-¿Quién es Emmett Cullen?- dije sacándole de su embeleso

Quitó la carita de osito bobo, me seguía mirando, solo que ahora de manera intrigante y serio.

-Lo siento… no quise ser entremetida- dije, pues su mirada me intimidó bastante… ¡demonios nadie nunca me habia intimidado asi!

-No, no te disculpes… creo que es hora de que sepas quien soy en realidad-

Me puse de pié, lo hice tomar su copa y yo tomé la mia, lo agarré de la mano y lo hice sentar en mi sillon, me senté frente a él, con mis piernas bajo mi cuerpo, y me puse a la expectativa como una niña atenta a un cuento…

-A ver, cuentame- le dije

-Bueno-dijo suspirando –yo no era como soy ahora con mi familia, era bastante diferente al principio de todo esto. En mi adolescencia hice llorar mucho a mi madre, y enfadar demasiado a mi padre con mi comportamiento tan inapropiado. Para mis hermanitos, yo no era precisamente superman ni batman, yo era el guasón-

-Uy- dije yo y el rió

-Rose, no quiero que te asustes, solo quiero que sepas que no queda nada de aquel Emmett.- Yo sonreí y acaricié su mejilla… -cuando tenia 17 años, comencé a asistir a muchas fiestas, a demasiadas diria yo, y fue en esa vida donde encontré el alcochol y la heroína, para mi las drogas eran como mi único escape del mundo real. Dos años después, cuando no quedaba nada de mi, solo un palillo desnutrido y además violento, mis padres me ingresaron a la fuerza a rehabilitación. Ese dia fue muy doloroso para mi y para todos en la casa, creo que a la que le pegó mas fuerte fue a Alice, ella me amaba a pesar de mis actitudes-

-Cuando, después de seis meses torturantes, pude salir de aquel lugar, limpio y sin ganas de volver a donde estaba; me sentia seguro de mi mismo, feliz con mi familia. Es ese momento fue cuando Alice, Edward y yo fuimos inseparables, conoci a Bella, que se hizo mi hermanita al instante, y mi madre y mi padre me volvieron a ver con los mismos ojos amorosos, como me veian cuando era aun un niño.

Era el alma de todas las fiestas y me encantaba llamar la atención, siempre estaba activo y tenia alguna broma o algun comentario para mantener a todos de buen humor. Meses después, me encontré con una chica, su nombre era Victoria, recuerdo que lo que mas me atrajo era su silencio, además de su largo y rizado cabello rojizo…-

-¿te enamoraste?- le pregunté con miedo de lo que pudiera contestarme

-Si- dijo finalmente –me enamoré por primera vez. Pensaba que éramos el uno para el otro que mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, pero al parecer su mundo no giraba en torno a mí.-

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el estómago…

-¿Qué paso?- dije no muy segura de continuar

-Un día, después de tener tres años juntos, llegué al apartamento donde vivíamos, allí la encontré, en la cama, con su "mejor amigo" James…- dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas de rabia en los ojos. Yo me acerqué mas a él apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras el seguía contándome.

-shh, ya… Em, ya pasó, vamos, eres un hombre fuerte y seguro de ti, y seguro que ya llegará esa persona que te haga olvidar y sanar-

Emmett y yo nos habiamos conectado un poco mas ese dia, me sentia feliz de que tuviera esa confianza conmigo… y ahora debia hacer que regresara ese Emmett que todos adoraban, ese que hubo antes de Victoria.

Le tuve que dar un tranquilizantem aunque con toda esa musculatura, dudo que hubieran hecho el efecto deseado.

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunté quitando una última lágrima que colgaba de su barbilla

-Contigo siempre me siento bien- dijo, y esta vez fue el quien acarició mi mejilla –espero que mi imagen ante ti no se haya caido-

-Descuida Em- eso solo te puso mas en alto

-wow, lo que hacen un par de lagrimas- dijo riendo bajito

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté confusa

-Nunca me habias llamado Em, siempre habias mantenido esa "formalidad" conmigo-

Yo me sonrojé y sonrei avergonzada, el siempre tenia ese efecto en mi.

-Ehm… debo irme- dijo –prometí que esta noche le leeria a Tony y no puedo fallarle-

Suspiré. Yo no queria que el se fuera y yo sabia que el tampoco queria irse. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y antes de que se fuera, puse mis manos en sus mejillas, luego le di un calido beso en la frente, de inmediato, vi como sus mejillas se pintaron de un ligero sonrojo. Me abrazó.

-Que duermas bien-…

…

Después de esa noche, Em y yo fuimos inseparables, andabamos para arriba y para abajo, si yo comia, el comia, si yo trabajaba todo el dia, el trabajaba conmigo. Poco a poco él tambien se hizo un huquito en Cullen Family Entertaiment.

Un jueves en la mañana, Emmett no habia llegado, incluso, la que me habia traido era Alice, que hoy habia tenido esa carita de felicidad que yo nunca sabia interpretar, yo solo me dediqué a buscarle con la mirada.

-No te preocupes- me dijo de repente Alice –Vendrá, solo tenia unas cuantas diligencias-

-No puedo defenderme, la verdad es que si muero por verlo- le dije desvergonzadamente

Alice se quedó sorprendida, con una carita como :O

-¡que puta!- me dijo

-¡Alice!- le grité en mi defensa

-¿Qué es lo que le estas haciendo Alice?- dijo Emmett poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Alice sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Nada hermanito… es solo que… Rose te extrañaba, estaba loca por verte-

¡Perra enana! Ella siempre me queria poner en evidencia. Pero Emmett no le hizo caso.

-Alice, deja el juego con Rose...- dijo mirandome a mi con una sonrisa -¿lista?-

-¿para que?- pregunté

-Te quiero llevar a comer-

-Pues… claro, no tengo nada que hacer ahora-

Emmett me llevó a comer a un restaurante cerca del set, muy elegante a propósito.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a un lugar mas casual?, aquí parezco una pordiosera-

-Tú nunca vas a parecer una pordiosera, tus ojos tan azules, tus bucles amarillos y tus sonrosadas mejillas siempre te van a hacer toda una reina-

Me quedé callada… ¿Por qué siempre le gustaba hacerme sonrojar?

-Entonces… ¿me extrañabas?-

-Si…- le dije entre segura y avergonzada

El sonrió y permaneció lanzándome miraditas durante toda la comida, nunca estuve tan desesperada por salir de un lugar, no sabia donde meter la cara, el sabia mis puntos débiles, y allí me pegaba mas fuerte. Mientras comiamos el postre, a nuestro lado paso una mujer vestida con un abrigo de piel de tigre.

-No entiendo como personas pueden prestarse para matar animales, solo para vestirse-

-¿estas en contra?- me preguntó

-Definitivamente, y mas si es con tal de proteger a los tigres albinos, ellos son tan tiernos-…

Al entrar al carro, me armé de valor y le pregunté

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Por qué hago que?-

-¿Por qué me haces sonrojar siempre?-

-Bueno… me gusta verte. Siempre te ves como tan segura de ti misma, sin embargo, cuando te hablo, todo eso desaparece detrás de un sonrojo, y me encanta-

-Eres malo. Te gusta verme indefendesa- dije haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos como una niña malcriada, y él se carcajeó tanto que tuve que recordarle que estaba manejando.

-quisiera pasar todo el dia contigo- le dije

-con eso no hay problema- me contestó

-Claro que si- refunfuñé –Edward y todos en el set me necesitan-

-Rose, ¿no puedes concentrarte en ti por un solo segundo?-

-No Em, hice eso durante mucho tiempo, y me di cuenta de que no era lo mejor-

-Las exageraciones no son buenas Rose, debes preocuparte por los demás, pero también por ti. He visto como te desvives por todos, y eso no es justo ni para ti, ni para los que te queremos. Es mas, llamaré a Edward, hoy te declaro día libre-

-No Emmett, no lo hagas- pero mi petición fue en vano, Emmett llamó a Edward y mi jefe, siempre de comprensivo, accedió sabiendo que su mundo se vendría abajo.

-Listo- dijo cuando colgó -¿adonde quieres ir?-

-Bueno… ya que tu me sacaste de la rutina, escoge tu-

-Muy bien… dejame pensar-

Condujo por casi treinta minutos y cuando me di cuenta de donde íbamos, me emocioné, entramos a un recinto, cuyo letrero decia "San Diego's Zoo". Me habia llevado al zoológico.

-Estas loco- murmuré

-Acepta que te gusta mi locura-

-Bueno… si, me sacas del mundo de estrés-

Entramos a ese maravilloso lugar donde Emmett compró gorras, remeras, dulces, comida chatarra, y de todo lo que hubiera. Emmett se identificó mucho con los simios, interactuaba con ellos como si los entendiera y yo solo reia.

-Eres un hombre mono- le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. El quiso decirme algo, pero se mantuvo callado.

Luego llegamos a una de mis partes favoritas, los tigres albinos…

-Son realmente hermosos- dije mientras los contemplaba con adoración

-Si, lo se, pero no mas que tú-

-Em…- dije quedándome una vez más sin palabras

-¡Emmett!- gritó alguien detrás de mi

-¡Eric!- dijo Emmett abrazándolo eufóricamente

Ambos entablaron una conversación, yo solo me quedé callada mirandolos.

-¿y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- dijo sensatamente el muchacho

-Oh Rose, disculpa, el es mi amigo Eric-

-Mucho gusto- dijimos ambos al unísono

Eric era el encargado de cuidar a los tigres, él y Emmett se conocian desde niños, eran como hermanos, tanto asi que, ya que no habia mucha gente en el zoológico, nos dejó entrar a jugar con los majestuosos animales.

Me acerqué algo cohibida, nunca pensé en tenerlos cerca, eran tan hermosos, tan tranquilos, y en ese momento, tan mios.

-Ella es Zafrina- me dijo Eric señalándome una que se estaba acercándo a mi –es muy juguetona-

La tigresa se acercó a mi y acarició mi muslo con su cabeza, yo me agaché y comencé a acariciarla como un gatito, ella subió su pata en mi hombro y me lamió, era como si ella no supiera que era un animal peligroso, como si se creyera un cachorrito indefenso.

-Oh, esos son los cachorros de ella- dijo cuando vimos a 2 tigritos corriendo hacia su madre.

-Este es Colvin- dijo refiriéndose al mas tímido –y ella es Nika-

Me quedé unos minutos jugando con ellos tres, mientras los demas de la manada nos miraban de lejos.

…

-Gracias por todo Em- le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento

-Es un placer para mí…-

-No es solo lo del zoológico, es por haber tenido la confianza de contarme todo sobre ti en estos dias-

-La verdad es que contigo me siento libre. Siempre me haces querer ser una mejor persona-

-Tu ya lo eres- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me agarró desprevenida y me atestó a la pared…

-No me reclames por favor- dijo algo asustado –tú eres quien me provocas esto… esto que ya no puedo aguantar-

Dicho esto, se acercó a mis labios y me besó…

-Como te voy a reclamar por esto- dije sonriendo contra sus labios, el también sonrió…


	7. Novios

**(Tos nerviosa)… Hooola, se que algunos quieren matarme por durar tanto en actualizar, pero es que no sabia como salir de esta al estilo Emmett, lo bueno es que ya lo logréee… **

**Les agradezco en el alma a quienes me han agregado a "Favorite Author" "Favorite Story" "Author Alert" y "Story Alert"**

**Bueno les dejo esto…. Disfruten XOXO Kitty!.. **

_**7. Novios**_

_-No me reclames por favor- dijo algo asustado –tú eres quien me provocas esto… esto que ya no puedo aguantar-_

_Dicho esto, se acercó a mis labios y me besó…_

_-Como te voy a reclamar por esto- dije sonriendo contra sus labios, el también sonrió…_

La verdad debí decir que perdí la noción del tiempo, el espacio, la realidad y del respeto… Mes sentí tan feliz cuando sus hermosos labios tocaron los míos por primera vez que sonreí y hasta dije las palabritas que lo incitaron a seguir "_Como te voy a reclamar por esto_". Le había dado el "sí" con esa frase. Me había abierto completamente, me había delatado.

Cuando al fin me di cuenta de que aun estábamos en el medio del pasillo lo alejé de mí…

-Em… Emmett- dije tratando de sacarlo de éxtasis

-Ahora no princesa, déjame disfrutar el momento mas bello de mi vida- dijo entre suspiros

-No… es que, esto no esta bien-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo sonriendo y mirándome, yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír

-No se- dije finalmente- es que esto no me suele pasar precisamente a mi-

-Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo-…

Lo invité a pasar dentro de la casa, se sentó en el sillón, mientras yo me ponía un pijama blanco, por primera vez me vería en algo que no fueran los jeans y las blusas que usaba en el set…

-¿andas descalza?- me preguntó

-Me encanta- dije con una pícara sonrisa

-No hubiera podido creerlo de ti, pero las apariencias engañan- dijo con voz desgraciadamente sexy

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté dándole una copa de vino y sentándome a su lado

-Es que tu pareces, mas, como… plástica.- dijo algo tímido –con ese cabello dorado perfectamente arreglado- tragó en seco –esa piel de ángel, tan tersa y bien cuidada, las piernas largas, estilizadas y perfectamente depiladas- se sonrojó. Me encantaba verle así

-Wow, tu si que haces que a cualquiera le suba el autoestima- dije dando un trago de vino luego. Emmett comenzó a sudar lentamente

Subí mis piernas al sillón provocativamente, ahora que lo había besado, había perdido todo lo que tenia que ver con vergüenzas y sonrojos, ahora el era solo mío, mío al fin… ¿cierto?

-Entonces Em… ¿Cómo le ponemos a esto?- le dije dejando la copa en la mesita

-Bueno Rose, siempre he estado acostumbrado a mandar en las relaciones, pero porque nunca habian sido serias, solo compañeras de unas cuantas noches. Pero tu eres diferente, única y especial, quiero que esta vez me guies tu, como lo que eres, como mi angel-

Sus palabras me quitaron toda intención de provocar, lo que este chico estaba sintiendo era real, igual que yo, al parecer ambos habíamos encontrado nuestros ángeles guardianes.

-Eres tan impredecible Cullen- le dije acariciando una de sus mejillas, el sonrió y sus hermosos hoyuelos se marcaron. –eres como un oso, tan grande y fortachón, pero con un corazón de miel-

El también me acarició y me besó, no pude resistirme a sus labios, a su lengua y me senté en sus piernas. Estar en sus brazos era como estar en el cielo, nunca me había sentido de esa manera.

-Tengo una idea- dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos que me hacías perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio –ponle el nombre que tu quieras a esto, yo me conformo con saber que con ese nombre yo seré tuyo y tu serás mía-

Yo sonreí algo triste, ¿Cuándo antes yo iba a tener esta oportunidad?

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? No me gusta ver esa carita de angel tan triste-

-Es que…- dije y senti mis ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas –aun no lo creo, aun no puedo asimilar que esto tan maravilloso me esté pasando a mi-

-Pero si tú te lo mereces, eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, tan caritativa y tan hermosa, tan TU-

Me puse de pié y el hizo lo mismo y paso sus manos por mi cintura…

-¿Tienes algo que compartir con tu novio Rose?-

Si, tenía algo muy importante para decirle, pero cuando escuché aquella palabra "NOVIO" y olvidé todo. Novia de Emmett Cullen, es un título bastante prestigioso debo decir, ser la chica mimada y consentida de ese osito es todo lo que cualquier chica querría.

-¿novios?- le dije

-Novios- respondió –y no acepto objeción-

En mi cara apareció una sonrisa y luego estampé un rápido beso en sus labios. Gracias al cielo, se le había olvidado que yo tenía que decirle algo, pero decidí que no era el momento, estábamos muy concentrados en nuestra felicidad para ponernos de malas.

…

**Quiero beber los besos de tu boca**

**Como si fueran gotas de rocío**

**Y ahí en el aire dibujar tu nombre**

**Junto con el mío **

Estar con Emmett era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Estar con el era todo lo que necesitaba para estar viva, para ser feliz, además, dia a dia, el me demostraba que yo significaba para él, lo mismo que el era para mi. Esa, era la mejor parte de todo, que yo estaba enamorada y que era magníficamente correspondida.

**Quiero un acorde dulce de guitarra**

**Hacia locuras en tus sentimientos**

**En el sutil abrazo de la noche**

**Sepas lo que siento **

Esto era lo que habia soñado toda la vida. Desde niña deseaba fervientemente un principe azul, fuerte, valeroso, detallista y apasionado claro está; alguien que estuviese para mi cada segundo, que mi mundo girara alrededor de él, y que el suyo gire alrededor de mi.

**Que estoy enamorada**

**Y tu amor me hace grande**

**Que estoy enamorada**

**Y que bien, que bien me hace amarte **

Estaba enamorada, locamente y sin juicio, como una adolescente inexperta, y aunque dentro de mi sabia que la herida que Royce me hizo no se habia ido, podia sentir como Emmett la estaba curando sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

Ahora no podiamos estar el uno sin el otro, incluso le di unas copias de las llaves del departamento. Llegaba temprano todos los dias para llevarme a desayunar y de vez en cuando, preparábamos algo en casa.

Una mañana de domingo, a las 6:30am, mientras yo dormía plácidamente, él entró como un gato silencioso y me preparó el desayuno más delicioso que pude haber probado, cóctel de frutas, bollos dulces, cereal con Syrup, él ya sabia que no me gustaba la leche; agregó unas tostadas con queso, jugo de naranja y por supuesto croissants y café.

-Buenos dias mi vida- me susurró al oido

Casi muero del susto cuando lo vi frente a mi con aquel banquete…

-¿Em?- dije incorporándome rápidamente y agarrándome el pecho, el corazón se me salía. El estalló en carcajadas burlonas. -¡Emmett!- dije haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos

-Lo… lo siento amor- dijo aun riendo y acariciando mi mejilla, además pude ver algunas de las lágrimas en su cara causadas por la risa. Quería disculparse pero yo seguía molesta, no por el susto, sino por lo burlón que era conmigo.

-Esta bien, si no te gustó, entonces te dejo…- dijo poniendose de pié y dirigiendose a la puerta.

¡Genial! Ahora yo seria la mala, él casi me mata del susto, se rie de mi, y yo soy la mala.

-¡No!- grité en el último segundo –no te vayas mi niño-

-Ahora soy yo el que esta molesto- dijo dándome la espalda, pero yo me puse de frente a él y lo abracé tratando de rodearlo con mis diminutos brazos sin éxito. El seguía mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera mi rostro. Así que para centrarlo en mi, baje mis manos, hacia sus nalgas apretujándolas… ví como sonrió –eres mala Rosalie Hale-

¡Bingo!- pensé dentro de mí

-¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las niñas malas?- preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, ya me tenía en sus brazos llevándome al cuarto. –Vamos que el desayuno se enfría-

Esa misma tarde, mientras estábamos viendo unas películas, Esme llamó a Emmett al celular y el lo puso en altavoz…

-Hola mamá- dijo él

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estas?- respondió ella

-Muy bien- dijo él

-Hmm… mejor ni te pregunto por que, mejor dale mis saludos a Rose- dijo pícaramente

Me sonrojé completamente, ¡que vergüenza! Seguramente ella creia que estabamos en otra cosa, y no precisamente jugando muñecas.

-¿Qué deseas madre?- dijo él tratando de cambiar de tema

-Recuerda que este sábado es que nos vamos a reunir para cocinar juntos-

-Si mamá, ya lo se, hay que ir con artillería pesada desde las ocho de la mañana-

-Bueno hijo, ya te dejo, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo-

¡Que vergüenza sentí! Y se vio reflejada perfectamente en mis rojas mejillas…

-Me vuelves loco cuando te sonrojas- dijo él mordiendo mi oreja, mi piel se erizo completa

Fue poco a poco acercándose a mi, hasta que estuve bajo su cuerpo, atrapada entre aquella pared de músculos. Emmett siguió besándome, volviendome loca, y cuando crei que iba a perder el control… plaf! Alli vino a mi mente el asqueroso recuerdo de Royce sobre mi.

-¡Espera!- dije, y lo aparte de mi, habia comenzado a sudar frio y a temblar como una hoja. ¡Mierda meti la pata!

-¿Qué ocurre Rosalie?- me preguntó… habia dicho mi nombre completo, esta vez iba en serio…

-No es nada, solo que aun no estoy lista- dije y su expresión de desconcierto se esfumó

-Mi niña… me asustaste, -dijo acercándome contra su pecho -esta bien, si no quieres ahora esta bien, pero, ¿segura que no hay nada mas?-

-Si, no es nada- dije y sentí como beso mi cabello

-Te amo- me dijo volviéndome a besar, y yo respondi a ese beso, era imposible no responderle.

…

El incidente con Emmett habia quedado en el olvido, al menos para él, pues yo sabia que en algun momento debia contarle todo lo que envolvia mi pasado. Temia contarselo, tenia miedo que me rechazara y que no me quisiera como antes porque ya habia sido tocada de mala manera por otro…

El sabado llegó pronto, Emmett fue por mi a las siete, me llevo al lugar donde siempre desayunábamos…

-Me imagino cuando pueda amanecer a tu lado, este es el momento del dia en el que te ves mas hermosa, encanta como los primeros rayos de sol se reflejan en tus ojos acabaditos de levantar- me dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su café

-Vaya, gracias, ¡estas cada día mas lindo conmigo mi niño!- le dije acariciando su mejilla. No me era difícil mostrarle mi cariño, amor con amor se paga, el era tan cariñoso, tan lindo que no me costaba decirle que el era una de las cosas mas importantes en mi vida.

-Entonces… ¿cuando les diremos, quiero decir, confirmaremos lo nuestro?-

-Bueno, todos lo saben, asi que ¿para que decirles mas?- le dije sonriéndole y luego bajando la mirada a mi plato de frutas

-Tienes razón, a mi no me caracteriza precisamente la formalidad, así soy y ahora contigo a mi lado es cuando mas me siento Emmett Cullen-

-Si, se nota, pues ya son casi las nueve y no hemos llegado ¡Dios! ¿Qué dirán los demas? Pueden creer que estamos haciendo otra cosa…- dije, y de inmediato sentí la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas, continuaba siendo la sensación mas incomoda del mundo.

-te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano

Yo la tomé y le dije –no me apetece verme linda de esa manera, ¡así me delato!-

Rió… -ven vamos, que es demasiado tarde hasta para mi…-

…

Ibamos entrando a la cocina de la casa Cullen, de la cual se escuchaban muchos ruidos peligrosos, desde Tony pidiendo el cuchillo hasta Alice rogando para que Esme le dejara hacer la decoración del lugar, cosa que estaba fuera del alcance de las manos de su madre.

Entramos como perro por su casa, Emmett se veía sereno y tranquilo y a la vez tenia esa mirada de sonrisa asesina, el sabia que yo me sentía algo cohibida con el hecho de decirles a los Cullen sobre nuestra relación y le gustaba verme así… ¡estúpido!

-¡oh!- escuché decir a Esme al vernos de la mano

-Vaya…- dijo Jasper casi inaudible

-vaya, ¡hasta que por fin llegan!- dijo Alice con cara enojada-hmm.. ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo ustedes dos? -

¡Maldita Alice!... sentí la sangre hirviendo en mis mejillas… este seria un laaargo día sin lugar a dudas.

-Pixie, deja ya de molestar, el hecho de que mamá no te haya dejado decorar el salón, no quiere decir que tengas que hacerle la vida miserable a Rose- dijo Emmett con tono arrogante –así que por favor, que lo que pase entre ella y yo, no te incumba a ti…-

-Lo… lo siento Em…- dijo Alice, por primera vez en mi vida la vi ofendida, eso eran como ver a Bill Gates pidiendo limosnas en una esquina… -se dio la vuelta y siguió picando vegetales-

Jasper le dio una mirada de "Uy la cagaste hermano"… y yo de inmediato vi la cara de perrito ahorcado en la cara de Emmett, no era su intención ofenderla, sino defenderme de sus inapropiados comentarios…

-Chicos, dejen que a Allie se le pase su berrinche- dijo Esme bajito y luego nos dio un beso a cada uno en las mejillas –ademas, Emmett tiene razon, lo de ustedes es de ustedes… no tenias que ser tan duro, pero es la verdad. Ahora, ¿por que no me ayudan a hacer los pasteles de chocolate y avellanas-

-Suena divertido- dije yo

-Y demasiado provocativo- dijo Emmett mirándome como un niño travieso…

Me asusté, estaba a su merced…

**¿Qué les pareció?..****excelente…bueno… malo… pésimo…?**

**Merece Reviews?**


	8. Este es mi propio secreto

**Hola!... Mis chics estoy segura de que este es el capítulo mas liindo de todo el fic!... espero que me dejen saber si opinan igual que yo… disfruten leyendo que yo disfrute muchísimo escribiendo.. XOXO Kitty! **

**8.****Este es mi propio secreto**

-¡Rose!- gritó Emmett espantándome

-¿Qué hice ahora?- pregunté yo. Ya estaba frustrada con que todo lo hacia mal

-Eso es sal, no azúcar, si llevamos pasteles salados, seremos la comidilla al menos de aquí al siguiente siglo-

-¡Me rindo!- dije sentándome en el piso y cruzándome de brazos-

-Oh vamos, tu haces tantas cosas difíciles todos los días, y hoy no puedes echar un par de cucharadas de azúcar en una mezcla- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros

Esto era realmente avergonzante, incluso Tony sabia como preparar un pastel, y yo, yo estaba en las nubes con respecto a eso. Mientras Edward me enseñaba con paciencia lo que debía hacer, Emmett se puso celoso y comenzó a molestar para llamar la atención.

-¡Vaya pero si así es que haces un pastel, no imagino como será cuando tengamos que hacer el asado, habrá que sacarte de la habitación!-

Ahora si estaba colmando mi paciencia, al parecer renacía el antiguo Emmett, la diferencia es que ahora si tenia quien lo controlara: YO.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tome un pedazo de masa de chocolate en mis manos y la lancé en dirección de la cabeza de Emmett, quien se encogió ante el golpecito con el chocolate en su nuca…

-eso es para que opines menos- le dije

Emmett se quitó la mezcla y luego se lavo las manos, se quedó tranquilo, quizás al fin había aprendido que en esta relación yo comenzaba a mandar… pero me equivoqué.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, me lanzó un poco de salsa de queso, afortunadamente me agache a tiempo y no puedo dañar mi hermoso rostro; lo malo fue que esa municion llego a parar al pelo de la molesta Alice mietras ella lavaba algunos platos… ¡oh oh, estabamos en problemas!... Todos nos quedamos frisados, esperando la reaccion de una pixie muy enojada.

-Allie… lo… lo siento mucho- dijo Emmett, su voz temblaba

-¿Lo sientes?... hoy me insultaas, echas a perder cuatro horas en el salon, prácticamente me excluyes de tu vida amorosa y ¿lo sientes?- dijo y vi en su cara una expresión diabolica –No Emmett, ¡esta si no te la paso!-

En una milesima de segundo, Alice se movió como un flash, apunto a Emmett con la manguera del fregadero y en cuestion de instantes, Emmett se habia dado el baño de su vida. Todos nos quedamos paralizados ¿de verdad eso habia sucedido?...

-¡Mary Alice Cullen!- gritó Esme molesta

-Hmm… no es mi culpa madre, el solito se lo buscó-

Jasper no pudo mas y estallo en risas –Bueno Emmett, ya quedaron a mano-

-¡¿a mano?- gritó él –esto no es justo, ¡fue un pedacito de crema!-

-¿solo eso? Y ¿Qué hay del insulto?... ¡Tu nunca me habías insultado Emmett!-

Esto se estaba poniendo fuerte, ambos se gritaban y se apuntaban con los dedos, además, Jasper ponía todo a arder y parecía gustarle al desgraciado.!

Yo mientras, me mantenia en un rincón sin decir media palabra, yo habia comenzado con la comida, y podria terminar mal para mi en todos los aspectos fisicos… ¡que horror!

-Un momento- dijo Emmett -¿Pixie que hacemos peleando? Si la que empezó fue Rosalie-

Bella y Edward estallaron en carcajadas como dos infantes inmaduros…

-¡Si! Tu fuiste la que comenzó- gritó Alice y yo me aterré

-¿Yo? Pero Alice, yo no he hecho nada en absoluto-

Ningun ruego me valió, el estúpido de Emmett comenzó a cubrirme con bolas de mantequilla, pollo crudo, azúcar, aceite, de todo y Alice se encargó de darme un buen baño, en medio del lio, Esme y Carlisle intentaron protegerme, pero ellos también terminaron bañados en una pegajosa mezcla.

Todo esto paso mientras Bella, Edward y Jasper reían en un rincón de la cocina…

-¡Ustedes!- dije señalándoles –ustedes no se salvan-… se asustaron

…

Eran las diez de la noche cuando salio el ultimo pastel y el ultimo asado del horno…

Nosotros seguiamos con harina hasta en los ojos… y completamente exhaustos, nunca habia hecho tantas cosas en un solo dia, salvo por mi primer dia de trabajo en el set. Lo peor es que, después de terminar la cocina, debíamos limpiar todo, y habia huevos estrellados hasta en el techo… esto me iba a doler en la mañana.

Me senté en la meseta de la cocina, luego Emmett fue y me abrazó, yo terminé por apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando el desastre a mi alrededor…

-Esme ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos a la cena sin fuerzas?-

-Si mami, ahora nos debes una visita al spa- dijo Alice que estaba en el piso entre las piernas de Jasper –con todo y chicos-

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos el dia libre el lunes todos, y nos vamos a la playa, ese es el mejor modo de relajarse?- sugirió Carlisle

-Tienes razón-dijo Edward –además, seria perfecto para las niñas que aun no conocen la playa-

…

3:30 am

-¿A que hora es la cena?- preguntó Emmett antes de subirnos al carro

-A las siete y media- dijo Esme bostezando –que duerman bien mis niños- nos dijo a todos y luego esperó que todos arrancáramos para cerrar la puerta de la enorme mansión

-Dejamos la cocina reluciente- dijo Emmett, necesitaba algo de que hablar para mantenerse despierto al volante

-Si, hasta el techo llevó escoba, imagino que ahora tendré que botar esta ropa directamente al basurero- dije señalando mi sudadera Gucci completamente arruinada por el aceite y la harina

-Si, y necesitamos un baño urgente, especialmente tus rizos- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

-¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy?- le dije –solo dormir-

Una sonrisa comprensiva ocupó su boca –claro amor mío, será un placer-

Al llegar al apartamento, me dijo:

-Pon el agua a calentar- mientras se quitaba la ropa y la ponía en una funda de basura

Hice lo que me pidió y luego me acerqué a mi armario a buscar la pijama que él había dejado junto a algunas ropas por si queria quedarse alguna vez.

Cuando puse el conjunto sobre mi cama, al lado de mi camisón de seda, Emmett se acercó a mi, completamente desnudo… nada mas hermoso que eso, nunca había visto tal bendición para los ojos, era simplemente perfecto. Aquel monton de músculos perfectamente contorneados, me tomó por sorpresa, me quitó la ropa dejándome a su merced… admiraba mi cuerpo con adoración, nunca me habia sentido tan bien en mi vida, me gustaba ser el centro de su atención… luego de mirar todo lo que quiso, me besó y me llevó en brazos al baño.

Echó champú de rosas y manzanilla sobre mi cabello, lo estregó, me quitó cada pedacito de harina seca, acarició mi piel delicadamente, como si me fuera a romper. Yo me ocupé de seguir sus patrones, pero con mas pasión… Luego nos acostamos en mi cama, sin pijama alguna y quedamos dormidos…

…

Anoche, Emmett y yo nos habíamos bañado juntos y la sensación que eso me produjo, penetró calidamente en mi corazón… sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, y poder sentir sus manos lavando mi cabeza sin ningún tipo de deseo lujurioso, me hizo sentir cada vez mas lista, pero aun no…

Era domingo, me levanté a las dos de la tarde y él ya no estaba a mi lado… fui a la cocina sin taparme aun, y lo encontré como Dios lo trajo al mundo preparando uno de sus típicos desayunos… Esas nalguitas gritaban ¡pellízcame!

-Hola extraño- dije ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo tras la puerta y solo dejando ver mi cara

-Hola muñeca- dijo y luego se introdujo en la boca un pedazo de fresa –ven aquí-

Dudé un poco, aunque anoche el había contemplado todo mi ser, andar desnuda en su presencia, era algo a lo que todavía no me acostumbraba…

-Me da cosita- dije finalmente como una nenita

-Bueno, creo que después de anoche, lo que menos debería darte es cosita ¿acaso no me ves a mi?- dijo y se dio la vuelta dejándome ver sus "gracias"

Yo me sonrojé, me escondí por completo, me senté allí detrás, en el piso y tapé mis ojos. Luego sentí como se sentó a mi lado.

-¿me crees tonto Rose?- dijo abrazándome

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Hay algo que he querido que tu sola me cuentes, pero no lo has hecho. Y no quiero esperar mas. Yo en ti he confiado ciegamente, quiero que también confíes en mi-

Mi estómago se tensó al escuchar estas palabras, había llegado el momento de contar mi propio secreto…

-Em… yo, yo tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de que mi ángel?-

-De que luego ya no me quieras mas- le dije. El miedo se asomó a sus ojos, pero trataba de mantener su rostro sereno

-Cuéntame…-

-Yo era una niñita rica… mis padres, mis hermanos y yo vivíamos en Rochester, Nueva York. Mi padre es un hombre muy conservador, demasiado, el cree que aun vivimos en el siglo XIX, que a mi me escogería marido y a mis hermanos les dejaría su patrimonio…-

-¿y?-

-Pues, el marido que me había elegido era el hijo de su jefe, su nombre es Royce King II, el heredero del banco mas grande de Nueva York; cuando lo conocí, creí haberme enamorado de el, pero ¿Cómo podría saber de amor una chiquilla de catorce?, el tampoco conocía el amor, solo el sexo, como todo adolescente de diecisiete años- tragué en seco y luego respiré hondo… sentí como las lagrimas quemaban de mis ojos –una noches, durante una fiesta en la que la familia King asistió, yo estaba sentada en uno de los columpios de mi casa, siempre estaba sola pues no tenia amigas, mi padre siempre eligió la educación en casa. Royce se acercó a mi, se sentó en el columpio del lado-

FLASHBACK

-Hola Rose-

-Hola Royce- le dije con una sonrisa desanimada

-¿Por qué estas aquí solita?-

-Estas fiestas me aburren- dije sincerada

-Bueno, debes acostumbrarte, después de ser mi esposa, deberás asistir a muchas fiestas como éstas-

Me sonrojé, al hablar de nuestra boda siempre me pasaba eso…

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunté

-Claro, ¿Quién no querria casarse con una belleza como tú?, con esos ojos tan hermosos-

-Gracias-

-Hmm… te gusta que te admiren ¿o me equivoco?-

-Bueno, se siente bien- contesté

-Debes saber que ahora que eres mi prometida, nadie mas puede decirte cosas así, solo puedes sentirte halagada por mi, ahora eres mía-

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!- grité, me puse de pié con los brazos cruzados

El se rió y se acercó a mi –deja el escándalo Rose ¿o es que quieres que te enseñe como te conviertes en mi propiedad?-

-Ja, eso quiero verlo- dije arrogante sin saber lo que se acercaba

Royce me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me amenazó para que no gritara, me llevó al cobertizo de mi propio jardín… yo estaba aterrada no sabia que diablos iba a hacer esa bestia. Me tiró en el piso y yo lancé un chillido…

-Mejor callate para que te duela menos-

-¿Dolerme? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer-

De un momento a otro, rasgó mi vestido, mis medias y al fin mis bragas, yo sentí una mezcla de placer, asco y miedo, no sabia que era esto. Luego fue que el terror me invadio cuando sacó su falo de los pantalones, estaba completamente erecto, al parecer, causarme dolor y miedo, a él le daba placer… Comenzó a besarme el cuello, luego la boca, yo lo alejaba de mi y le decia que por favor se detuviera, pero esto parecia complacerlo mas…

Pero no habia aun llegado lo peor… Cuando entró en mi, sentí el dolor mas grande del mundo, sentí que mi cuerpo explotaba en miles de pedazos en una forma estrepitosamente dolorosa, no pude soportarlo y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho…

-Royce- dije sollozando –por favor, por favor no puedo mas-…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Me dejó allí, con mi vergüenza y dignidad por el suelo. Cuando mi madre me encontró ambas lloramos juntas, mi padre se veia lleno de indignación, pero si ya Royce habia hecho esto, era con él con quien debia casarme… ¿Quién me iba a querer después de esto?- decia mi padre.

Mi amada madre fue la que pudo prolongar la boda hasta mi mayoria de edad, pero alli ya yo podia hacer lo que quisiera, ya no estaba bajo el mando de nadie, asi que me fui a Boston con la promesa de que si no lograba salir adelante sola, debería regresar con mis padres y casarme con Royce-

Cuando terminé de contarle todo a Emmett, estaba en sus brazos llorando…

-Desahógate mi amor, solo quiero que sepas que eso no me va a separar de ti, ahora más que nunca quiero estar contigo, amarte y protegerte, cuidarte de que nada te suceda nunca-

…

-Wow, te ves hermosa bebé- me dijo cuando salí de la habitación

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal- respondi

-¿esto?, pero si todos los hombres nos vestimos igual, lo único que varia es la marca del traje, ustedes en cambio se pueden dar el lujo de siempre lucir diferentes unas de otras, estoy seguro de que tu seras el centro de la noche con ese magnifico vestido. Ese rojo hace juego perfecto con tus ojos… y tus labios- dijo besándome

Yo apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y luego las pasé por su cuello…

-Si seguimos asi, no llegaremos a la cena nunca- dijo contra mis labios

Al llegar a la fiesta, pedimos al valet-parking que estacionara el auto, entramos en un gran salón y mientras bajabamos un sin fin de escalones para llegar al lugar del encuentro, pude ver mucha gente, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero a la vez todos tan organizados. A la izquierda veia todos los platos de entrada que nosotros habíamos preparado y me vino a la cabeza los momentos tan inolvidables que habiamos pasado la noche anterior…

-es mucha gente- le dije a Emmett

-Si, mis padres siempre han sido asi de SOCIALES-

Nos sentamos en la mesa junto a nuestras respectivas parejas, todo fue muy agradable a decir verdad y al poder probar la comida que nosotros mismos preparamos, nos dio un momento de risas…

-Bueno Pixie, confiare en ti y me comeré los vegetales al queso que preparaste- dijo Edward

-Hmm… no se de que es lo que hablas Edward Cullen, si a ti siempre te ha gustado mi ocomida-

-Si Alice, pero es que después de ciertos arranque de ira, creemos que puedes echarle algo como minimo, un laxante- dijo Emmett

-Ay hermanos mios, ustedes siempre tan inteligentes… ¿Cómo piensan que voy a hacer eso cuando todo el que esta aquí probará un poco de mi plato?- dijo contundentemente sarcástica Alice

Al terminar de comer, comenzaron a llegar al escenario los prometidos artistas…

_A varios cientos de kilómetros… _

-Emm, ¡es sin bandera!- dije en su oido

-Si mi amor, pero, pense que eso ya lo sabias, que ellos vendrian- dije el con una tierna sonrisa

-No me acordaba, ¡ellos me encantan!-

Nos deleitamos toda la noche escuchando la música tan maravillosa de mi dúo favorito…

-¿quieres algo de beber?- me preguntó

-Si, un martín de manzana- le dije

Duró un rato en regresar y me sentí discriminada al ser la única sola entre estas parejas tan cariñosas…

-¿Donde estabas?- le dije cuando volvió con mi trago

-Buscando su trago señorita-

…Luego de terminada la cancion "Que lloro", Noel, uno del duo, dijo al micrófono…

-La siguiente cancion esta dedicada de Emmett Cullen, para su ángel Rosalie, esta cancion se titula "El angel que eres tu", disfruta Rosalie- dijo y nos lanzó una sonrisa…

Yo me quedé en shock, miré a Emmett sonriendo y el me besó…

_**Por que sientes la pasión que arde siempre en tu respiración**_

_**así igual que yo,**_

_**por que tienes la ansiedad**_

_**de vivir soñando en libertad**_

_**así igual que yo,**_

_**por que tienes una fé**_

_**imposible de romper**_

_**por que sientes esa luz… **_

-Emmett… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?- le dije mirándole a los ojos

-No tienes que decir nada, solo concederme esta pieza-

…_**Aunque no la vez**_

_**por que aprendes a volar**_

_**aunque tengas que caer**_

_**porque sabes que no hay**_

_**ya nada que perder…**_

Me llevó de su mano a la pista…

…**Por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,**

**me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,**

**tan solo lléname la fé y sanaré**

**por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,**

**vigilaré que tengas que beber**

**cuando tu amor muera de sed**

**y te amaré y te amaré**

-Esta cancion describe todo lo que pienso de ti, todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti- me decía al oído mientras bailábamos

**Por que sabes que el amor**

**es lo que hace a un hombre algo mejor**

**así igual que yo,**

**por que tienes una fé imposible de romper**

**por que sientes esa luz aunque no la vez**

**por que aprendes a volar aunque tengas que caer**

**porque sabes que no hay ya nada que perder**

-Te amo Emmett, hoy mas que nunca te amo- respondí afincando mi frente en su frente

**Por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,**

**me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,**

**tan solo llename la fé y sanaré**

**por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,**

**vigilaré que tengas que beber**

**cuando tu amor muera de sed**

**y te amaré**

-Y yo a ti… mi angel-

**por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,**

**me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,**

**tan solo llename la fé y sanaré**

**por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,**

**vigilaré que tengas que beber**

**cuando tu amor muera de sed**

**y te amaré y te amaré…**

Quedamos alli como flotando en el aire, nunca antes me habia sentido asi en mi vida…

-¿Por qué lloras?- me dijo al ver mis ojos inundados

-Por que te amo, y porque me amas y siento que amar tanto duele… pero es un dolor que quiero sentir mas alla de mi muerte…-

**Y… ¿Qué les pareció?... se merece Reviews?**


	9. Una nueva amiga

_**-_-' lo se, no tengo perdon por tardar tanto, ya se el rumbo definitivo de esta historia, y se como llevar cada capitulo, pero no se que pasa que no me salen como quiero exactamente, espero que ese habito se me quite :$**_

_**Al fin y al cabo aca esta el nuevo cap… DISFRUTEN Y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO :D XOXO Kitty**_

**9.**** Una nueva Amiga**

La semana siguiente de la cena, tuvimos muchísimo trabajo en el set, los fans estaban insoportables, demandaban mucho de nosotros y nos quitaban tiempo con la familia; por ese mismo motivo, no pudimos ir a la playa como lo habíamos planeado.

-Necesito un break- dije tirándome en la cama junto a él

-Si, y yo necesito a mi angelito conmigo, últimamente me has tenido abandonado-

-Si, pero no solo yo a ti, sino Edward a Bella, Alice a Jazz y Esme a Carlisle-

-Debemos hacer algo para expulsar al estrés-

-Ya no podemos seguir escapando Emmett, este es un momento crucial para la serie-

-Si, pero no voy a dejar que mueran de estrés por eso- dijo él

Rei…-tu te coges todo como tan fácil mi vida-

-¿no se supone que debemos de tomar las cosas así?... mira Rose, la vida de por si es dura, no te la pongas mas dura de lo que en realidad es-

Me lancé sobre él y comencé a besarlo…

-esta es una magnifica forma de deshacerse del estrés- dijo riendo contra mis labios

Sonó mi telefono, por el tono de la musica, ambos supimos que era Alice, siempre tan inoportuna, si, esa era Alice.

-¡Uy no! Seguro es para hablarme de trabajo- dije frustrada

-Pues no lo permitiré- dijo Emmett tomando el teléfono entre sus manos

-Hola enana- dijo el muy atrevido y luego lo puso en altavoz

-Eh, disculpa, pero quiero hablar con Rose- dijo arrogante

-Pues ella no va a hablar contigo-

-¿y quien lo dice?-

-Yo- dijo Emmett desafiante

-Por fin Em… quiero proponerles algo a ambos- dijo al fin vencida

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el trabajo?-

-Noo!... ni Dios lo quiera. Yo no quiero saber de eso ¡al menos hasta el lunes!; estaba llamándolos para saber si querían ir con nosotros a la playa mañana, desde temprano-

-¡Pero claro!- dije emocionada

-Bueno, tomaré eso como un si Em- dijo la pixie y colgó el teléfono

…

-Rose… Rosalie-

-¿uhm?...-

Escuchaba la voz de Emmett a lo lejo, lo que menos era pararme de esa cama que estaba tan calientita y tan cómoda.

-Rose, los chicos estan por llamar, debemos estar en casa de mis padres a las seis y media, y son las seis… yo estoy listo, y preparé todo, solo faltas tu baby-

-Esta bien,… vale, me pararé- dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos -¿sabias que eres el mejor novio del mundo?- le pregunté

-Ja, y ¿eso por que?-

-Pues porque preparas todo antes de levantarme y me dejas dormir mas tiempo-

-Todo eso es porque te amo bebita- dijo y me dio un beso en la nariz –ahora parate, yo voy a comprar unas cosas en la farmacia por si a Tony o a las niñas les da nausea el viaje, ¿necesitas algo?-

-Mmm.. no solo que prometas que volverás pronto-

-Eso sera fácil; lo prometo-

Cuando fui a la cocina, estaba mi café y un plato de frutas; comí… al llegar al baño, la bañera estaba llena de agua, con el jabón al lado y la toalla lista para cuando yo saliera; me bañé… al llegar de nuevo a la habitación, mi bulto estaba hecho con todo lo que yo echaria y sobre la cama ya tendida, yacia un bikini color turquesa, un abrigo blanco, un par de sandalias blancas y unos shorts blancos; me vestí.

Emmett me tenia como una reina, me consentía demasiado… me sentí un poco culpable, el me daba todo eso y mas, y yo, no le daba nada mas que las gracias.

…

-Y después ustedes no quieren que se les critique por llegar tarde…- dijo Alice al vernos llegar

-Alice- dijo Emmett, pero yo lo interrumpí

-Alice, esta vez si fue mi culpa… es que se me hizo difícil dejar la cama- dije con una risita

-Humm… ¿no sera que se les hizo difícil a ambos?- dijo Jazz picadamente haciendo que me sonrojara ¡odiaba sonrojarme!

-No Jazz- dijo Emmett con carita de -_-'

-Chicos, ¿les parece si ya nos vamos? No es que la playa Bistro queda tan lejos, pero si nos vamos ahora, llegamos en una hora- dijo Carlisle.

Desde que era pequeña, el mar me calmaba, tomaba mis malos recuerdos y se los llevaba con él, era reconfortante poder ir de nuevo, nadar, llegar de cabeza hasta el fondo y sobre todo, estar en ese mágico lugar con mi Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- gritaba Bella desde la orilla con Nessie en brazos

-¿Qué te pica Bella?- dijo también gritando

-Nessie se quiere bañarse con su querido tío-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Emmett estaba en la orilla, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se adentró poco a poco, yo me acerqué a ambos, no puedo negar que Em se veía hermoso como padre, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que esa niña reía y salpicaba el agua con sus manitas.

-Es realmente linda- dije yo echando un poco de agua en su cabecita

-Si… no te pongas celosa Nessie… pero tú eres mas linda mi vida- dijo

Awww!... un hijo mio y de Emmett, eso seria perfecto!, desde ese momento se encendio mi ilusión…

-¿Te pareció cansado el viaje?- preguntó Emmett cuando subíamos en el ascensor

-no, ¿por qué?- le dije bostenzando

-Porque mañana quiero que vayamos con una amiga- contestó pegándome a su cuerpo

-¿Déjame adivinar una psicóloga?- dije

-bueno, si quieres verlo de esa manera-

-Emmett, no estoy loca, solo necesito que me des un tiempecito... Ahora que si estas tan apurado en llevarme a la cama-

-No es eso Rosalie, tú para mí no eres solo un pedazo de carne; eres la mujer que me

hace querer ser un buen hombre, una mejor persona, y no quiero que sigas con ese trauma para toda tu vida-

-Bien- dije suspirando, -hagámoslo, ¿Qué podría perder?-

-¿Te he dicho que tu forma de ser me encanta?- dijo mordiéndome la oreja

-Me has dicho que te gusta todo de mi…- le dije arrogante y con una ligera sonrisa

-Uy, ¡que modesta!-

Bien, ahora tenia algo mas que hacer en mi lista de cosas diarias; y hablando de todo un poco ¿ahoraa que pretexto tomaria para que Edward me dejara ir a mis "citas con mi nueva amiga"?; yo definitivamente no queria que nadie, ni siquiera los Cullen se enteraran de mi pasado, demasiado esfuerzo habia hecho para contárselo a Emmett, como para ahora dejar que toda la familia se enterara de mi secreto.

…

-Calmate, que ella no muerde- me dijo mientras estabamos en la sala de espera

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, es lo que le dijiste a Edward para que no preguntara mas sobre nuestra salida- respondi

-No te preocupes, le dije algo un poco estúpido… que tenias un raro sindroma que le da a 1 persona en 500,000 llamado "Estriptofobia", y que necesitabas ayuda urgente, que ibamos a comenzar el tratamiento-

Estallé en carcajadas -¿y se puede saber que es eso?- pregunté

-Fobia a los estripers-

No me pude aguantar la risa, solo a Emmett se le ocurrían estas cosas… -¿No pudiste al menos decirle algo como claustrofobia? Algo más creíble-

-¡Pero si Edward se lo tragó entero el cuento!; en realidad se veia preocupado-

Yo seguia riendome, tanto que tenia que agarrarme el estómago porque me dolia… pero toda mi algarabía desaparecio cuando la secretaria de la doctora menciono mi nombre, habia llegado mi hora.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó el muy inocente

-Pero claro, ¿Qué te crees, que después de que me metiste en esto ibas a salir limpio?-

-Esta bien amor, como quieras…- me dijo comprensivo

La dra. Weber era una gentil mujer de pelo negro y ojos expresivos, muy joven, diría que solo me llevaba unos cuantos años; me miraba dulcemente, ni alegre, ni comprensiva, solo dulce.

-Hola Rosalie- me dijo

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunté

-Bien… pero lo que quiero saber, es como estas tu querida-

Ok, habia finalmente presionado en la maldita llaga; ahora todo seria historias entre llantos y sermones sin termino, no se como pude acceder tan pronto a la petición de Emmett. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, ella calvo sus ojos en mi y Emmett agarró mi mano haciendo formas con su pulgar en mi dorso.

Desde pequeña hasta la actualidad, solo recuerdo haberle tenido confianza a mi madre, a Vera y a Emmett… ahora de repente bruscamente se agregaba otra a la lista. Angela Webwe me hipnotizó, le abri mi libro de recuerdos y le conté desde el primer dia en que mi memoria comenzó a maquinar, hasta el momento en si.

Angela escuchaba sin reaccion ni cara alguna, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni siquiera alguna sonrisa, solo almacenaba información como un disco duro…

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto Rose?- preguntó al final

-Me siento… me siento cohibida- contesté al fin; habian pasado dos horas y media desde que habíamos comenzado la sesión.

-Muy bien… pues creo que continuaremos en la próxima sesión; no se desesperen, la cosa no es tan difícil- dijo de lo mas normal -Nos veremos el viernes a las tres en punto ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si- respondimos Emmett y yo; con tanto palabrerio, hasta se me habia olvidado que mi niño estaba alli conmigo.

Bien, esto era un comienzo, al menos ella dijo que no iba a ser tan difícil, eso esperaba yo, que en realidad no fuera tan difícil.

…

El jueves en la tarde, cuando ya Edward habia dicho que era suficiente por ese día, Emmett quedo de buscarme para llevarme a comer a la casa de los Cullen, Alice y Jasper se quedaron haciéndome compañía para luego irnos todos juntos.

Yo estaba un poco ocupada en mi blackberry nuevo viendo unas noticias de un terremoto, cuando Emmett iba llegando, y no me di cuenta de que era él…

-Llego Emmett…- susurró Alice sonriendo

Me puse de pie sin quitar los ojos de la mini pantalla y no me habia dado cuenta de que habia un escalón ¡que estúpida, después de tanto tiempo entrando y saliendo de ese lugar!... para colmo, ese dia, me habia puesto unos tacones corridos… Sin aviso, mi tobillo me traicionó, me fui de bruces, y para que no le pasara nada a mi BB, me afinqué en el codo.

No se que me dolia mas, si las partes lastimadas, o mi ego por haber sido tan estúpida…

-¡Rose!- gritaron los tres y los demas chicos del set que se iban, se devolvieron para convertirme en su centro de atención. Esta no era mi manera preferida de llamar la atención.

Emmett intentó cargarme, pero me quejé con un agudo grito…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el grandulon asustado

-Mi brazo, el derecho me duele- y cuando intenté ponerme de pie, fue que maldije haber nacido –y mi tobillo izquiedo-

Ahora estaba como un rompecabezas, ademas, la cara de Emmett era todo un poema, dolor, impaciencia, amor, preocupación. Me cargó delicadamente, me acostó en el asiento de atrás y apoyó mi cabeza en las piernas de Alice.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté

-A jugar billar, notese sarcasmo- dijo Alice

-¡Alice!, no la molestes- dijo Emmett –Rose, mi vida, obvio que vamos al hospital, ya papá nos esta esperando para atenderte en seguida-

Puedo jurarlo, a él le estaba doliendo mas que a mi, estaba muy preocupado, estaba descontrolado, no queria que siguiera conduciendo, me daba un poco de miedo.

Al llegar al hospital, Carlisle me llevo a radiografias, me habia fracturado el tobillo y el brazo, ademas, se me habia zafado un dedo. Genial, ahora estaria como una cuadraplejica, en silla de ruedas, no habia otro remedio.

Mi dulce suegro me ayudó a quitarme el pantalón para poder enyesarme, me sentí cohibida, no era por nada de complejo, yo sabia que mi cuerpo era envidiable, pero con el unico que me sentia comoda desnuda, era con Emmett, ademas tambien me tuve que quitar la blusa por el yeso del brazo luego lavó las heridas superficiales y comenzó a enyesarme. No habian dejado entrar a Emmett, porque de seguro estaria nervioso y escandalizado, nunca lo habia visto asi.

Luego de que estuve lista, Alice me habia traido algo comodo para vestirme y solo entonces pudimos irnos a la casa Cullen, por una estúpida caida, no me iba a ir al departamento de nuevo, aunque teniendo a Emmett consintiendome mas de lo normal, no sonaba mal.

-¡Rose!- gritó Esme cuando nos vió entrar

-Calma mamá- dijo Alice –ya tenemos suficiente con la histeria de Emmett-

-De todos modos, Rose necesita descansar, y yo necesito que me dejen de atacar por haberme preocupado por mi novia, asi que nos vamos- dijo Emmett seriamente

El pobre estaba harto de que lo atacaran tanto.

Llegamos a casa, Emmett preparó la tina y con toda la delicadeza, con cuidado de no mojar los yesos, me ayudo a bañar, luego me preparó un té, me dio los analgésicos correspondientes y nos dormidos, el no pensaba dejarme sola.

…

Las sesiones con la dra. Angela fueron cada vez mas comunes, me divertia mucho hablando con ella, aunque a veces ella ponia el dedo en la llaga y me ponia a llorar; lo que nunca me dijo fue nada con respecto al sexo con Emmett ni con ningun otro, al parecer ella estaba esperando que yo diera el primer paso sola.

…

10 meses habian pasado desde que comencé mis terapias; pronto deje de ir, ya no lo necesitaba, ya, las pesadillas que a veces me atormentaban, habian desaparecido por completo y podia decir que era feliz, plenamente feliz con Emmett.

Un domingo, estábamos en un picnic, celebrando la felicidad de nosotros, incluso habiamos invitado a Vera y a Clinton con Joey; Tony y él se estaban llevando de maravilla. Yo me sentia feliz porque era casi un año que habia conocido a Emmett y a su maravillosa familia, entre otras cosas, tambien celebrabamos que Jasper y Alice, que tenia ya cinco meses de embarazo, pronto se casarian, si, esos dos se comieron la torta antes del recreo.

Estaba atardeciendo, a mi me encantaba la noche, y su comienzo me lo encontraba aun mas precioso, me puse de pié y me acerqué para ver el sol esconderse desde un mejor ángulo. Joey se acercó a mi y me tendió los brazos, mi novio siempre tan romantico. Emmett siempre decia que se sentia celoso cuando Vera lo dejaba con nosotros, que Joey demandaba mas atención.

Luego el que se acercó fue Emmett y susurró…

-Lo siento Joey, pero te gané- y le dio un beso en la frente… Me quedé como en las nubes, entonces fue cuando lo vi arrodillarse y sacar un anillo de platino con un hermoso zafiro en el medio…

-¿quieres casarte conmigo- dijo con miedo en los ojos, pero con una gran y esperanzada sonrisa

De verdad que me habia agarrado por sorpresa… Sentí las lagrimas apoderándose de mis ojos y cuando la primera gota cayó, Joey paso su dedito sobre ella para quitarla, fue realemente tierno…

-Si, quiero- dije con la voz cortada y Emmett me besó

-¡por fin!- gritó Alice a lo lejos, esa ni embarazada me daba tregua…

Ahora, para que mi vida fuera perfeta, solo faltaba concretar todo con… mis padres.

**Y?... que les parecio, merezco Reviews; y perdónenme por tardar tanto, ademas de que no sabia como seguir, hubo un fic que me agarró y no me queria soltar… "Sweet Naughty Girl" de EffyLove, se los recomiendo; ah, y lean "Un tanto peligroso" para que me dejen saber como se me da lo de los Lemmons..!**

**XOXO Kitty… nos vemos en el proximo cap**


	10. Recuerdos vivos

**Hola!**** :'( ya se que eh sido una irresponsable con ustedes, pero a mi me duele mas, creanme. No tengo perdon pero es que he estado DEMASIADO ocupada para escribir; finalmente aquí tengo un break para subir este capitulo. Gracias a los que comprenden… D.I.S.F.R.U.T.E.N. :D**

**Recuerdos vivos**

-Emmett… ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?-

Estábamos camino a Rochester a ver a mis padres. No importa lo que hubiera pasado antes, lo importante es lo que estaba por pasar, y no quería a mis padres lejos de mi un minuto mas, la única condición que me impusieron para volver a casa fue que tuviera una vida estable, y creo que un anillo de compromiso es al menos el comienzo de una vida estable.

-Estoy bien bebé, mas seguro que nunca- decía Emmett, aunque en su voz podía percibir un ligero nervio

El vuelo fue relativamente tranquilo, aunque yo estaba muy ansiosa, la situación era de ansia completa, solo pensaba en cual seria la reacción de papá, mamá siempre había sido comprensiva conmigo mas que con mis hermanos, pero papá era tan terco como yo, necesitaría de artillería pesada para ablandar su orgullo y hacer que el mismo se tragara sus propias palabras, esas que dijo cuando me quería obligar a casarme con Royce.

-Em, recuerda que tú no conoces mi departamento si quiera, que no has pisado ese terreno-

-Si, ya lo se, ya me aprendí todo el libreto de que tu aun vives en el siglo XIV- dijo rodando los ojos

-Muy gracioso- dije (nótese sarcasmo) –no bromees tanto, y no te rías si el no se ríe, no me demuestres afecto ni te me acerques mucho-

Emmett mostró un gesto de dolor, esto seria difícil para ambos, pero solo seria en frente de mis progenitores, unas cuantas horas… o días.

Cuando llegamos a Rochester, aspiré profundamente, todo había cambiado tanto que ya casi ni lo reconocía. Sabía el camino a mi casa pero las cosas que antes estaban, como la paletera o la humilde iglesia, habían sido reemplazadas por un Mall y un templo de mucho lujo.

-Es aquí- dije cuando vi mi casa, esa si que no había cambiado nada, quizás tuviera uno que otro arreglito para que no se cayera de vieja y en lugar de color zapote, tenia blanco y verde claro.

Tome mi maleta roja, pero Emmett me la quitó alegando "ahora soy un caballero de esos del siglo pasado"… si seguía tomando esto en broma, podría salir todo al revés, y sus infantiles acciones estaban comenzando a molestarme ya. Pero que podía hacer, así era mi Emmett.

Cuando pise el primer escalón, me sentí como una extraña en un lugar ajeno, y cuando toqué la puerta, me sentí como una intrusa, ya no era nada igual… ya no era mi hogar.

Cuando al fin me abrieron la puerta, fueron esas pupilas azules las que me recibieron: mi madre. Me abrazó y no dijo nada, solo nos dedicamos a sentir ese momento.

-Mi niña- dijo con voz rota

-Hola mami- respondí mientras ella quitaba unas lagrimas de mis mejillas

Nos invitó a pasar, era domingo y de seguro estarían en familia juntos como siempre. Cuando le presenté a Emmett, puso una cara de gran alivio, de amor y lo abrazó, Emmett se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir afecto de alguien que no fuera yo o alguien de su familia.

Cuando nos íbamos hacia el patio trasero, mamá se devolvió bruscamente y tomó mi mano; detalló el anillo.

-¿se van a casar?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-si mami, vinimos a invitarlos a la boda, no quería que se quedaran fuera de mi vida por mas tiempo-

Salimos y todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotros, allí estaban mis hermanos, unos niños, mujeres… mi padre.

-Buenas tardes- dije casi inaudible

-¿Rosalie?- dijo Dereck, el más grande de mis hermanos

-¿es la tía Rose?- preguntó la niña sentada en sus piernas

Mi hermano se acercó a mi y me dio un gran abrazo, de esos que nunca olvidas porque te lo dan como pago por todos los abrazos atrasados. Luego el que se acercó fue Darren. Mis hermanitos, los que yo siempre quise proteger, ahora comían en mi cabeza, estaban enormes, casi del tamaño de Emmett. Emmett… me había olvidado de él..! Pobrecillo, seguía allí en la puerta con mi madre abrazada a él.

Mis hermanos me presentaron a las nuevas integrantes de la familia…

Dereck era el padre de tres hijos, Erick, que era idéntico a su padre, y Lauren y Bárbara de cabello negro y ojos grandes y expresivos, Dereck se había casado con una de mis mejores amigas, Maria, que tenia raíces mexicanas, todos ellos me abrazaron como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Darren tenía dos niñas con su esposa Claire; Lillian y Olivia, que parecían más hijas mías que de mi hermano, con su pelo en rizos dorados y sus azules ojos.

Mi padre aun no se había movido de su lugar, estaba indiferente, y no voy a mentir ¡me dieron muchas ganas de pagarle con la misma moneda y no haberle dirigido una maldita palabra!... pero no pude, no había viajado para armar otro escándalo familiar, ni para causarle mas dolor a mi pobre madre.

-Hola papá- le dije. Yo sabia que el no podía negarme el saludo, como todo "caballero", el no podía hacer eso, sino se iría en contra de sus propios principios.

-Hola Rosalie- me dijo secamente al ponerse en pié y ofreciéndome su mano

Yo me quedé viendo su mano tendida, no iba a darle la mano simplemente; lo abracé, pero el ni siquiera se inmutó, eso me dolió profundamente, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no podía quedarse así, mi padre no podía dejar de quererme por el hecho de que no quise ser una mujer sumisa, eso lo convertiría en un irrazonable monstruo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuando lo solté

Yo me aclaré la garganta y escondí las lagrimas que querían asomarse…- Vine a cumplir mi promesa, tu dijiste que la condición para dejarme ir era si lograba tener una vida estable, y pues, aquí estoy-

-Y… ¿a que le llamas vida estable?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Tengo trabajo, el que siempre soñé, no dependo de nadie, tengo mi propio hogar, y me voy a casar muy pronto- le dije

-Y ¿Dónde esta tu pareja? O al menos muéstrame un anillo de compromiso- dijo despectivamente

-Aquí esta el anillo- y se lo mostré –Y mi prometido esta esperando que le des tu autorización para pasar

Miro mi mano despectivamente y luego se sentó de nuevo mientras todos nos quedamos mirándolo por unos terribles segundos –anda, dile que pase ¿Qué esperas?-

Mi padre siempre me había hablado así, como si yo estuviera por debajo no solo de el, sino de todos, con grosería petulante, como si yo estuviera obligada a hacer lo que el mande como el dictase. ¡Me hervía la sangre! Me tragué mi orgullo y le hice señas a Emmett, quien se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes señor Hale- dijo con su voz "decente", la verdad es que se veía gracioso siendo serio.

-Buenas tardes… -dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano -me veo en desventaja, usted al menos sabe mi apellido, y yo señor, ni siquiera se su nombre-

-Emmett Cullen-

-Emmett Cullen… ¿Cullen de Inglaterra?- preguntó y sus ojos brillaron

-Yo de hecho nací aquí en América, pero mi padre si es inglés-

Mi padre siempre había tenido cierta afición por Europa, que lo visitara un ingles era un honor para él… un punto mas para nosotros; pero aun así, se mostró un poco receloso durante el resto del día, además de un poco insoportable con sus millares de preguntas incómodas.

-Mi niña y ¿para cuando es la boda?- preguntó mi madre

-Aun no hemos fijado fecha- dijo Emmett

-Si, pero lo haremos tan pronto termine la temporada de la serie- dije yo instintivamente para evitar las criticas de mi padre

Esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo que no dormí con Emmett a mi lado; mi madre tenía mi habitación intacta, con las paredes de madera pintadas de rosado, mi cama de metal blanco, mis colchas de estampados florales, mi tina intacta, mi closet con todos los vestidos que usaba antes de salir del yugo paterno.

Lo que mas me tocó fue ver mi tocador con mis perfumes, maquillajes y joyas todo organizado tan y como me gustaba, mi madre nunca se dejo de ocupar de mi, aunque yo la tuve olvidada por miedo a regresar a mi pesadilla.

Me senté en la cama que rechinó como siempre lo había hecho desde el día que Dereck y yo la rompimos saltando; mis padres nos querían matar, pero mi carita, a esa tierna edad de siete años, derretía a todos… Acaricié la colcha, siempre tan suave para mi piel y enterré mi nariz en uno de los almohadones, ese olor me transportaba a ese dia que me dieron mi habitación de niña grande, cuando mi madre se descubrió embarazada de Dereck, me hizo entender que ya no seria la niña consentida como lo fui durante tres inolvidables años.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo mamá tocando a la puerta

-Claro mami- dije yo palmeando un lado de la cama para que me acompañara

-¿y que te parece?, te he dejado todo intacto- dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Es… perfecta, como siempre lo había sido… ¿Dónde esta Emmett?- pregunté –Espero que no lo hayan mandado a dormir al cobertizo-

-No mi amor, tu padre lo hubiera hecho pero yo lo acomodé en la antigua habitación de tus hermanos, que ahora es la habitación de huéspedes… ahora lávate las manos, te preparé una cena de las que tanto te gustan-

-Está bien-

Cuando salí al comedor, allí estaban los tres sentados, en silencio absoluto, Emmett no sabia por donde entrarle a mi papá, el siempre había sido tan extrovertido, pero mi papá saca a cualquiera de ambiente ¡díganmelo a mi!

Mi madre siempre supo que mi cena favorita era avena con pan tostado, esa noche la hizo tal y como a mi me gustaba y Emmett, si no es por los modales que Esme le había inculcado, casi se chupa los dedos, la verdad hacia mucho que no comía una avena hecha por mi madre, así que yo también comí mucho.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo papá, con sus órdenes de siempre, como de militar.

…

Cuando me acosté, me quedé mirando fijamente al techo… ¿Qué era lo que me había traído hasta aquí?... oh si, mi boda con Emmett… ¡gracias a Dios que existe Alice! Así menos me tengo que preocupar por los arreglos, aunque, si quiero que ella se ocupe, tengo que planear todo antes de que ella tenga los ¡ocho meses de embarazo!

Cosas así y mas estúpidas fue en las que pensé toda la noche, no podía dormirme, quería a Emmett conmigo… quería ponerme a llorar, pero no, mejor me aguante las ganas y cerré los ojos para ver si mi cuerpo le ganaba a mi mente…

11:00pm… esto definitivamente es culpa de mi padre, ¿acaso pensaba que tenia ocho años para acostarme a las ocho?... ahora me quedaría despierta toda la santa noche.

3:00am… Daba tantas vueltas que pensé que en cualquier momento, la cama se rompería y yo caería patas para arriba entre todos los tubos y sabanas… auch..!

5:00am… Esto me iba a doler en la mañana, estaba segura…

6:00am… y entonces fue cuando el sueño fue tocando a mi puerta.

Al fin, me sentía cómoda en la cama.

Knock Knock… -¿puedo pasar cariño?- dijo mamá con su tierna voz

-Si…- dije somnolienta aun sin abrir los ojos

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó acariciándome

-Pésimo… cuando me pude dormir eran las seis- dije casi llorando

-¡Pobre! Y ahora tu padre quiere que los levante a ti y a Emmett para que vayamos a la iglesia-

-¿Iglesia?... cuanto tiempo que no escucho esa palabra- dije con un esbozo de vergüenza

-si, eso pensé- dijo mi madre –así que con más razón vendrás con nosotros-

-Mama, me voy a dormir… no he dormido nada ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para la misa del medio dia?- dije rogando

-Bueno… vere como convenzo a tu padre- dijo con un suspiro –descansa, te voy a levantar a las once, te quedan cuatro horas, asi que aprovéchalas-

¡Pero que va!... no pude dormir nada; siempre habia tenido un problema desde que era adolescente, si alguien me iba a levantar a una hora en especifico, mi subconsciente no se iba del todo preocupado porque me iban a levantar en cualquier momento.

Gracias a Dios nos ibamos el lunes, porque si no, iba a morir de cansancio.

Cuando nos íbamos para la iglesia, Emmett llevaba unos jeans y una remera negra con un par de tenis negros… ¡¿Cómo puede una sola persona tan malditamente sexy? Al salir de mi cuarto y verlo jugando en su celular me quedé como una tonta viéndolo desde una esquina, un poquito mas y se me cae la baba.

Miré bien que nadie nos estuviera viendo y me acerqué por detrás de él, le dije:

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que te ves de negro?-

Vi como su piel se erizo… -no me provoques Rosalie, si no, tu padre nos sacará ¡a patadas a los dos!-

-Tranquilo grandulón que mis padres están cambiándose aún- le dije mordiéndole la oreja, y lo miré riendome al ver como temblaba. –Eres débil Emmett Cullen-

-Contigo… lo se, no lo puedo negar-

Se puso de pié y se quedó detallándome –estas hermosa- dijo… Yo no entendia cual era la gran hermosura de un pantalón de lino blanco, una blusa de vuelos rosados y unas zapatillas rosadas, a mi, si no eran vestidos, no me gustaba vestirme elegante.

-Me siento discriminado- dijo –estas tan elegante, y yo… tan simple-

-Despreocúpate, asi es que te ves sexy- le dije besándolo y mordiéndole el labio inferior

-Si, si… lo que tu digas, pero mejor me cambio rapidito-

No hubo quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, entró al cuarto y cuando salió se veia aun mas sexy, llevaba unos pantalones y zapatos de vestir, la misma remera y un saco negro. Me daban ganas de saltar sobre él y comérmelo.

…

Cuando entramos a la iglesia, todos los metiches tan "SANTOS" se nos quedaron viendo, especialmente las viejas amigas de mamá que me hacían la vida de cuadritos cuando era pequeña y mis supuestas amigas no le quitaban las miradas de zorras de encima al pobre de mi prometido. Emmett se sentía cohibido y me agarraba tan fuerte, que pensaba que me iba a arrancar un brazo.

-Cielo, tranquilo, nunca te había visto así- dije cuando nos sentamos

-Es que todos nos miran- dije "disimuladamente"

-Emmi, tienes que entender- que estas mujeres nunca habian visto a alguien como tu, aquí en NY, los hombres perfectos solo se ven en revistas –dije casi explotando de la risa-

-Shh…! Chicos, ya es suficiente- dijo mi madre

Luego de la misa, salimos a comer y a caminar un poco reviviendo recuerdos de cuando íbamos al parque a que mis hermanos montaran bicicleta y yo me quedara bordando o escuchando conversaciones; la verdad es que moría por montarme un ratito en ese aparato que entretenían a mis hermanos, pero nunca me dejaron por ser una "Señorita educada" -_-'

En la noche, mientras arreglaba mis maletas, fui a buscar a Emmett a su cuarto para que me acompañara al parque. Tan complaciente como siempre, accedió a ir conmigo. Cuando llegamos, estaba vacío pues era bastante tarde. Nos sentamos en los columpios y nos invadió un cómodo silencio de esos que no quieres que se acaben nunca.

Era como si en ese momento nos pudiéramos conectar y nos entendiéramos sin tener que emitir un solo sonido, ese momento era para amar y para ser amado.

…

-Rose, ya es hora, ya metí las maletas al carro-

Me despedí de mi madre con un fuerte abrazo y de mi padre con un seco adiós. Ese día pensé en mi padre con un ser sin corazón y sin raciocinio.

Cuando comenzamos el viaje, Emmett puso una mano sobre la mía y fue en ese momento que me sentí caer. Mis lágrimas y sollozos salían sin cesar y fue cuando Emmett frenó bruscamente que lloré más y más.

-Tranquila mi vida- me dijo con voz tranquilizadora, esa voz de la que solo él era el dueño

-Emmett- dije casi inaudible -¿podemos ir al parque de nuevo?-

El sonrió y me miró condescendiente –claro mi vida, un empujón mas en los columpios no hace daño a nadie-

Estaba sentada en el columpio y Emmett fue a comprarme un helado que se me antojó. Mientras estaba sola, vi cuando un niño se cayó de juego que estaba usando y comenzó a llorar, no pude resistirme y me acerqué a él, no tenía más de tres años. Lo levanté, no se había hecho gran cosa, solo un pequeño raspón en la rodilla. Sequé la sangre con mi paño y luego le di un beso.

Emmett se acercó a mí con el helado…

-te ves hermosa haciendo de mamá- dijo picadamente

-Ya lo se- le dije sin más y le di mi helado al niño que rápidamente me dio otro beso que se sintió suave y puro. Pero esa sensación se desvaneció cuando escuché una voz.

-Richard- dijo un hombre de voz ronca. Me volteé para verlo y todos mis amargos recuerdos surgieron de nuevo

-Royce…- fue lo unico que pudo escapar de mis labios

-¿Rosalie?- dijo con ojos confusamente malvados y vi cuando Emmett me abrazó disimuladamente protector

_**Que les pareció.. merezco algún RW'S?... :/ plis, no sean malas, he visto muchos "FAVORITES AUTHORS&STORIES", pero tambn me gusta recibir sus opiniones… hasta el prox cap Kitty!**_


	11. Decision sobre dolor I

**Hola****! Aquí esta Kitty de nuevo con sus excusas, pero es que estoy ocupada de verdad mudándome de casa… etc este cap es un poco corto, pero debo dividirlo para que tenga sentido**

**1****1. Decisión sobre dolor I**

-Eso fue un poco perturbante debería decir-

-Gracias a Dios que hablaste… ya me estaba poniendo nervioso- dijo Emmett y yo estallé en carcajadas

-de verdad que contigo nunca me voy a aburrir Emmett Cullen-

-¿Te sientes bien amor?- preguntó después de buen tiempo

-Si te soy sincera, no lo sé- dije bajando la mirada

Emmett puso su mano sobre la mía, y la mantuvo allí todo el viaje de regreso.

FLASBACK

_-Richard- dijo un hombre de voz ronca. Me volteé para verlo y todos mis amargos recuerdos surgieron de nuevo_

_-Royce…- fue lo unico que pudo escapar de mis labios_

_-¿Rosalie?- dijo con ojos confusamente malvados y vi cuando Emmett me abrazó disimuladamente protector…_

El pequeño Richard era hijo de Royce, ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso como ese niño haya sido fruto de una bestia como Royce?

No sabia como comenzar, estaba entre intimidada, asustada, confusa, quizás un poco satisfecha, la cuestión en si es que estaba confundida por todas las emociones que me invadieron.

-¿no nos vas a presentar amor?- dijo Emmett

-Eh… si, claro; Royce, él es Emmett, mi prometido- dije y Royce tragó en seco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía plena al verlo sentir una punzada en el centro del pecho. –Amor, él es Royce… un amigo de la familia-

Se los juro, a Royce casi le da algo cuando dije "amigo"… Pero hasta ese título le quedaba muy grande.

-Emmett Cullen- dijo Emmett estrechando su mano

-Royce King- dijo el muy imbécil –dueño del banco más grande de Rochester- finalizó arrogante

-¡Gran cosa!- contestó sinceramente el payaso de Emmett

-¿disculpe?- preguntó indignado

-No, nada, que ¡qué cosas!…- contestó irónico

No estuvimos mucho más tiempo allí, aunque moría de ganas por jugar un ratito con Richard, pero no quería estar más tiempo en la presencia de su padre.

FIN-FLASBACK

…

Llegamos al apartamento, yo estaba desesperada por mi cama adorada; pero mas que nada, estaba ansiosa por volver dormir abrazada a Emmett.

Me metí a bañar. A veces no era tan bueno estar sola, pues eso me permitía pensar… demasiado. _¿Cómo pude reaccionar tan normal ante Royce?, quizás la terapia de Ángela me había servido de maravilla, que tal si…?._ Fue entonces cuando escuché que Emmett entraba a mi cuarto.

Me armé de valor, me envolví en una toalla y entre en el cuarto. Mi cabello estaba empapado y las gotas caían incesantes en el piso. Vi que buscaba algo en el armario y no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me animé aun mas a seguir cuando vi que solo llevaba sus bóxers que le quedaban malditamente ajustados.

Me hice la que no sabia que el estaba en el cuarto y me paré frente al espejo a peinarme. Tal y como esperaba, el agua de mi cabello y mi cuerpo, mojó tanto la toalla que la hizo caer de mi cuerpo. El "splash" que hizo en el piso, percató a mi víctima de mi presencia.

-Rose…- dijo en un tono que no supe descifrar

-oh… lo siento amor- le dije recogiendo la toalla

Si, me había visto desnuda antes, pero esta vez era diferente, en el ambiente no se percibía ternura y comprensión, sino excitación y placer.

-Perdón, mejor salgo de la habitación… así tienes mas privacidad-

Estaba a punto de salir, pero yo había llegado demasiado lejos para dejar escapar mi prueba final en este momento.

-No… Quiero que te quedes- le dije en susurros

-¿estas segura? Sabes que yo comprendo en su totalidad mi vida-

-Estoy segura… estoy lista- dije bajando mi miraba lentamente y mordiendo mi labio inferior

-oh… ya entiendo- dijo sonrojándose, en esos momentos es que parecía un osito inocente.

Dejé caer mi toalla "accidentalmente"…

-Eres mala Rosalie Hale, te lo he dicho varias veces-

Me sonrojé inevitablemente. Me sentía la chica mala que iba a arrancar la virginidad de aquel pobre niño, suerte que no era si.

Emmett no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar, y como era yo quien había comenzado, pues debía continuar. Me aproximé terminando con el espacio que nos separaba y entrelacé mis manos en su cuello, luego comencé a besarlo.

Emmett me llevó a la cama y comenzó a detallarme detenidamente, mientras yo me sonrojaba y me mordía en labio inferior, eso lo volvía loco, y yo lo sabía. Quería provocarlo, estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Em comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras yo, instintivamente echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaba a gemir completamente excitada… Nunca me había sentido así, para mí, el sexo nunca había significado placer ni gusto.

-Em…- comencé a decir como gatita en celo

-Mi amor… solo mía- me dijo besando todo mi cuerpo

Luego de haber estado sobre mí, se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Me sentía estúpida sin saber que hacer _¿para que hiciste esto? _Me preguntaba a mi misma. De un momento a otro me vi de nuevo debajo de su dominio, fue cuando pude ver claramente aquella hermosa erección por encima de sus bóxers.

Mis ojos brillaron al ver ese precioso bulto y no exagero cuando les digo que me saboreé pensando en lo que había oculto allí, de verdad quería tenerlo para mi.

Gemí cuando sentí sus dientes rozando mi yugular, Emmett sonrió contra mi piel y volvió a morderme pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Poco a poco, estaba aprendiendo cuales eran mis puntos débiles, ahora podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiese sin que yo emitiera queja alguna.

Me recostó del espaldar y comenzó a besar mis pechos… ¡estaba chupándolos! Mi cordura se había ido a la mierda mientras jugueteaba con mis pezones, yo sentía la necesidad de rozar mi sexo contra lo que fuere, apretujaba su cabeza contra mi y hacía movimientos para pegarme a él, a todo su ser.

Fue entonces cuando sentí que su mano bajó a mi parte mas intima y ágilmente se abrió paso entre los labios de mi vagina encontrando un clítoris extremadamente excitado. Lo pellizcó delicadamente haciendo que una ola de placer me aventara a los universos más lejanos de la lujuria, luego continuó haciendo movimientos dentro de mis labios que me hacían querer gritar. Soltó mis pechos y casi lloro de impotencia.

Bajó besando todo mi vientre y luego hizo lo mismo con la cara interna de mis muslos. Yo solo lo veía loca de placer, fue entonces cuando su lengua, que hacia magia, jugaba hábilmente con mi clítoris, lo chupaba magistral mientras dos de sus dedos advertían a mi entrada su llegada provocativamente.

Sus ojos dorados parecían estar en llamas cuando se cruzaron con los míos, comencé a sentir como el calor comenzaba a conquistar mi cuerpo, volví a acercarme yo a él buscando sus labios, Emmett contestó a mi beso y se apegó a mi cuerpo haciendo que ni una sola partícula de pudiese escaparse entre nosotros.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía entre sus brazos, sus labios apagaban cualquier gemido que pudiese salir de mi boca y mis manos, cerradas en puños, era lo único que me ataba a la realidad y evitaba que perdiese la cordura… por completo.

- Si quieres parar solo dilo –dijo comprensivo- me detendré en cuanto lo pidas.

- Continúa -mi voz sonó desconocida, era un susurro que no podré olvidar

Quité sus bóxers tan rápido que ambos nos sorprendimos. Y fue allí cuando vi a mi nuevo mejor amigo su punta brillaba como invitándome a probarle. Cuando me acerqué a él agarré a Emmett desprevenido y en unos segundos lo tuve en mi boca saboreando toda su longitud. El dulce sabor del placer. Escuchaba los gemidos de placer de mi hombre y eso me excitaba aún más.

-Rose… me, me voy a correr-

Al escuchar estas palabras, fue como un interruptor en mi mente, lo saqué de mi boca, pero no para dejarlo, sino para comenzar a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y a la vez saboreando la punta de tanto en cuando. Y ¡plaff!... todo ese cálido jugo salió de él y explotó en mi cara. Tomé un poco en mi dedo y lo metí en mi boca.

-No es pastel de chocolate, pero me gusta- dije coqueta

-Eres más mala de lo que pensé- dijo

Y entonces continuamos la marcha…

-Solo quiero que sepas que no haré nada que no quieras-

-Emmett, solo cállate y dame lo que vine a buscar- dije autoritaria. No podía creer que era yo quien había dicho eso… -te lo pido-

Estaba lista para recibirlo dentro de mí, y no podía aguantar más, así que lo acerqué bruscamente a mí –bienvenido seas- dije, y de un solo empujón, lo sentí pegado a mí ser, comenzando con un delicado movimiento que luego se volvió desesperado e insaciable…

- No pares- grité-, por favor.

Veía su cara de placer y eso me azotaba aún más.

-¡Emmett!- comencé a gritar cuando sentí mi orgasmo arribando… era una confusa liga de desesperación, alegría, cosquillas…

-Eso es bebé déjalo ir, déjalo venir hacia mi-

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando yo yacía sobre el musculoso pecho de Emmett sintiendo su respiración y el hermoso latido de su corazón.

Y el teléfono sonaba insistente…

-¿hola?- dije

-¿Srta. Hale?- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-si…- me sonrojé al saber que yo definitivamente de señorita no tenia nada


	12. Decision sobre dolor II

**2da parte a la orden****, me hubiera encantado dejarselas anoche mismo, pero estaba malcriado y no me queria dejar entrar :/ ... Disfruten!**

**Gracias por todos sus Rw's y sus Fv's, son de verdad mi impulso. :') XOXO Kitty 3**

**PSTD: (aunque un poco tarde)…-_-' ****Happy B-Day a Kristen, {Krisbiana 4 ever}**

**Decisión sobre dolor II**

-Soy el doctor Olson-

-Si… ¿Qué desea?- le dije, y un punzón de preocupación se asomó a mi pecho

-No me agrada ser portador de buenas noticias, pero necesitamos que venga urgente al hospital Grisham, sus amigos han tenido un gravísimo accidente y necesitamos su presencia-

Me quedé como en shock, mis neuronas volaban, sentía como salían disparadas de un lugar a otro, el mas grande dolor de cabeza me invadió, las lagrimas no acudieron a mis ojos, y mi voz se rehusaba a salir de su lugar,

-¿Señorita Hale? ¿Está ahí?- preguntó el sereno hombre

-Sssi, estoy aquí- dije en un susurro-voy para allá

Cerré el teléfono y fui a despertar a Emmett, quien se preocupó tanto que solo me dejó poner una pijama cualquiera para correr al hospital…

Y allí estaba yo, con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tirantes rosada combinadas con unas pantuflas de conejitos, mi cabello despeinado y la preocupación invadiéndome.

Emmett me decía que me sentara pero la incomodidad no me dejaba estar tranquila en ningún lugar. Me recosté de una pared zapateando todo en tiempo; si seguía a este ritmo, mis uñas no iban a ser ni la sombra de lo que algún día fueron.

-Amor, ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas?- dijo como por milésima vez

-Es que quiero verlos- dije y en mis palabras se escuchaba el dolor puro y sentimental

-Ya el doctor nos dijo que Vera esta en cirugía y Clinton está muy mal para verlo ahora-

-Si, ya lo se- dije tumbándome en el piso a llorar- pero ya no aguanto tanta incertidumbre-

Emmett me ayudó a parar, me puso en el sillón tan incomodo de la sala de espera, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. En sus brazos siempre me sentía protegida, como si todo fuera a salir bien.

-Rosalie Hale- dijo un hombre vestido de blanco

-Si, soy yo- dije poniéndome de pié en un salto

-La señora Banner acaba de salir de la sala de cirugías, esta estable, pero, todos debemos ser sinceros, se necesitará de un milagro-

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunté ignorando sus comentarios

-Si, en unos minutos una enfermera vendrá a buscarla-

El doctor se iba a dar vuelta, pero lo detuve…

-y… ¿el niño?-

-¿Joey?, él está bien, no venia con ellos en el viaje, está en casa de su abuela-

Me dieron unas ropas raras y una boquilla, luego fue cuando llegué a la fría habitación. Vi a mi amiga allí, conectada de un millón de tubos y máquinas que pitaban conforme a sus latidos, me acerqué a ella esperando alguna reacción, pero nada sucedió, estaba completamente dormida. Le besé la frente y acaricié su pelo, agarré su mano y sentí su piel inanimada.

-Amiga, te quiero tanto… se que no te lo decía muy a menudo, pero te quiero; te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando lo necesité- las lágrimas comenzaron su curso de nuevo –no te me vayas, quédate conmigo, recuerda que tenemos que bautizar a Joel aun, porque yo soy su madrina, y tu serás la madrina de mi primer hijo, por favor, no me faltes ahora, no ahora que tengo tantas cosas para contarte, fui a ver a mis padres, vi a mi mami de nuevo, ella que hacia los mejores alfajores para nuestras fiestas, esos que tanto te gustan-

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perderla, ella era la única que en momentos de soledad, había estado conmigo a cada segundo.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo de la visita, salí de la habitación un poco mas reconfortada, y allí estaba Emmett, esperándome como mi ángel guardián.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa de pinceladas tristes

-Estoy mejor que antes- dije abrazándolo, no quería soltarlo jamás.

-Voy a bajar por un café ¿quieres algo?- me preguntó

-Un té frío estaría bien- respondí dándole un ligero beso en los labios

Me quedé sentada viendo al infinito, rogando para que todo saliera bien, para que nuestras vidas siguieran tan felices como iban hace unas horas. Emmett llegó con el té frío y lo bebí con paciencia.

Eran ya las once de la mañana, pacientes, visitantes, doctores y enfermeros pasaban, iban y venían, y nosotros aun aquí, el doctor nos había dicho que fuéramos a descansar, pero yo no quería dejar el hospital, no quería dejar a mis amigos solos en estos momentos.

La madre de Clinton llegó con el niño en brazos y con una terrible cara, se veía la tristeza y la resignación en todo su ser. Clinton estaba en coma desde hacia unas horas, y eso fue un golpe muy duro para todos nosotros.

La señora me dijo que podía irme a cambiar de ropa y comer algo, que ella se quedaba por si cualquier cosa ocurría. Solo así acepté irme al departamento.

Emmett no habló en todo el camino de regreso, solo de vez en cuando me miraba y me daba una tierna sonrisa. Nunca quitó su mano de la mía y tarareaba nanas para calmarme.

Al llegar a casa, me di un baño, me puse unas licras negras, una blusa marrón y un par de tenis marrón, me amarré el pelo en una coleta y me senté a esperar a Emmett en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano.

-¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó

-Si- respondí sin ánimos

Alice y Jasper llegaron a casa antes de que saliéramos, Emmett les había avisado y fueron a darme su apoyo. La pequeña duende me dio un abrazo calido, y su pequeño bebé pateó en el vientre. Jasper también me abrazó y no me soltó en todo en camino.

Cuando llegamos, tomé al pequeño Joey en mis brazos y lo besé en la frente, aunque estuviera pequeño, el sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando, la tristeza, ansiedad y preocupación se sentía en el ambiente.

Joey comenzó a llorar y Alice trató de calmarlo jugando con él.

-Tiene hambre Rose- dijo Jasper mirando al niño chuparse los dedos

-Si, y sueño- respondí yo

-¿Ha traído leche para el niño?- le pregunté a la madre de Clinton

-Si, pero necesitamos agua, porque esta en polvo-

Bajé unos minutos a la cafetería, le compré la botella de agua y algo para Alice, que siempre tenia antojos presentes.

Cuando llegué al lugar, la escena que encontré… no la olvidaré nunca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté a Alice en un susurro

Alice tragó en seco, no me quería decir.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué están así?-

Emmett abrazaba a la madre de Clinton con dulzura.

-Clinton…- dijo finalmente Jasper.

Todo lo que llevaba en la mano, se desparramó en el piso, me sentí ir…

Al despertar, Emmett estaba junto a mí, en un lugar blanco con un algodón empapado de alcohol. Supe que no había sido un sueño porque aquel lugar era el lugar de emergencias del hospital.

-¿es cierto?- le pregunté inútilmente

-si…- dijo Emmett y me abrazó con fuerza

No podía creer que ese hombre que tanto apoyo me dio y tantas sonrisas me regaló, estuviera… muerto.

-Lo siento tanto Rose- me dijo Emmett envolviéndome en sus calidos brazos

Me sentía miserable, me sentía vacía, quizás hasta un poco culpable por todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras ellos pasaban por un infierno, yo me encontraba experimentando como una adolescente primeriza en el sexo.

Joey dormía en mis brazos, había sido una batalla hacerlo cerrar los ojos, quería ver a su madre, me partía el corazón verle así; un bebé tan tierno y pequeño como Joey no merecía tanto sufrimiento y pérdida.

**2009; noviembre 23…**

Eran las diez de la mañana, estábamos en el funeral de Clinton, nadie lloraba, nadie tenia mas fuerzas ni lágrimas para hacerlo. La pobre Alice, con su estado tan frágil, había sufrido muchísimo esta gran despedida, se veía demacrada.

Luego de que el cura hablara, yo quise poner mis trocitos de palabras.

-Hoy no es un día de celebración para nosotros, pero es día de fiesta en el cielo porque un ángel ha llegado a formar parte de ellos. Clinton Banner fue una de las personas más maravillosas que conocí jamás. Intachable hijo, magnifico esposo, amoroso padre y extraordinario amigo; eso y mucho más. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.-

Lancé mi rosa a la ataúd…

-Papá- dijo Joey y quitó una lágrima que vagaba solitaria en mi mejilla

…

Al día siguiente, me dejaron entrar a la habitación de Vera con Joey, tenia varios días sin ver a su madre y yo no quería que se quedara sin un último recuerdo de ella… solo por si acaso.

Joey tocaba su mano y la llamó varias veces, pero no hubo señal de nada, los analgésicos la mantenían sedada completamente. Antes de salir, Joey la llamó por última vez, pero, al igual que antes, no escuchamos nada más que los pitidos de aquellas máquinas.

Cuando me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta, escuché un leve susurro, su primera palabra en días.

-Joey…- dijo una débil voz que me puso la piel de gallina

-Vera- dije acercándome casi corriendo hasta la cama –aquí estamos, Joey y yo-

-¿Rose?- Dijo a duras penas- oh Rose, yo sabia que no me ibas a dejar sola-

Estaba débil, no podía pronunciar bien las palabras, las articulaba con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?- pregunté acariciando su cabello

-¿la verdad?... fatal- confesó

Yo no quería contarle lo de Clinton, podía hacerle un gran daño y no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

-Mamá… ¿papá?- dijo Joey, ¡que impertinencia!

-Si pequeño, ya lo se, sé lo de papá- dijo Vera mirándolo con lágrimas

-¿cómo?- pregunté confusa

-Clinton… él, ha venido a verme antes de irse- dijo no muy segura de lo que había dicho.

-¿Ha venido?-

-Si Rose, ha venido, y no precisamente a despedirse, sino a decirme algo mas que no supe interpretar-

Con tanta conversación, se me había olvidado llamar a alguna enfermera para que la revisaran.

-Sshh… debes descansar ya, no te esfuerces demasiado- dije besándole la frente

-Rose, te quiero mucho amiga, espero que nunca lo olvides- dijo dulcemente.

Luego del chequeo, el dr. Olson salió para decirme que todo estaba en perfecto estado, la operación había sido todo un éxito y no hubo ningún daño lamentable. Todo estaba un poco mejor, y ahora que ella sabía lo de Clinton, seria más fácil para mí.

Emmett se fue con Joey a la casa de los Cullen a comer algo caliente mientras yo fui al departamento a darme un baño y a cambiarme la ropa que traía puesta desde la noche anterior.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había sucedido de un momento a otro, sentía una punzada fria y tajante en el centro del pecho; seria muy difícil para todos comenzar de nuevo, aún mas para Vera, que debía recorrer un camino largo y lleno de obstáculos sin su fiel compañero, a solas con su hijo. Yo no la dejaría sola, pero sin Clinton, nada seria lo mismo de nuevo. Yo moriría si Emmett me faltase alguna vez, por eso la entendía perfectamente.

Pobre Joey, sin su padre, una parte de su corazoncito estaría vacía.

Me puse unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes blancos, zapatillas blancas y una cartera de matiz grisáceo amarré mis rizos dorados en una coleta y tomé un taxi para ir al hospital.

Cuando llegué, me sentía atontada , atolondrada, como si no supiera lo que hacia, o como si algo mas controlara mi cuerpo que iba en una nube de algodón. Habian tantas cosas que me turbaban la mente y me hacian llorar involutariamente, tantas emociones fuertemente tristes no me estaban haciendo nada bien. Casi me caigo.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó un camillero que me sostuvo para que no me cayera.

-Este… si, gracias- dije incorporándome y regalándole una sonrisa a aquel buen samaritano.

Subí el ascensor pacientemente hasta el séptimo piso y recorri el pasillo hasta la sala de espera que tantas veces habia visto en las últimas noventa horas; allí fue donde, extrañamente vi a Emmett sentado con la cabeza entre las manos en señal de preocupación. Jasper abrazaba a Alice, quien lloraba en silencio y Esme, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cargaba a Joey.

Me sentí caminar en cámara lenta; ellos no se suponían de estar allí y sentí de nuevo aquella maldita punzada en el corazón.

Emmett se puso de pié y me abrazó fuertemente…

-Rose, lo siento- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-No…- dije en un primer susurro -¡no, no!- grité empujándolo –¡no es cierto! ¡Mientes!- gritaba llena de dolor caminé alejándome de todos.

No, no podía ser cierto, mi corazón no lo aceptaba, no lo soportaba. Estaba bien esta mañana, se veía bien, llena de esperanzas, no podía dejarme también. Y ahora ¿a quien le contaría mis cosas privadas? ¿Con quien recordaría mi hermosa infancia?.

Me ovillé en un rincón de la capilla y lloré descontroladamente; ¿acaso no iba a poder ser feliz nunca?

Me dolía el alma, me dolía respirar y sentir los latidos de mi lastimado corazón; este dolor era un insoportable veneno que invadía todo mi ser y secaba todo lo que era felicidad. Halaba mi pelo, arañaba mis brazos, mordía mis labios, pero ningú sentir superaba este dolor tan agudo y profundo que iba succionando hasta mi voz interior.

-Maldita vida, maldita muerte- mascullé silenciosa sintiendo como las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos.

-Rose…- dijo Emmett corriendo hacia mi –ven mi vida-

Nos sentamos en las sillas de la capilla y me quedé mirando el cuadro en el centro de la pared frontal, era de la virgen, de la rosa mística.

-Esto es demasiado para un solo corazón- dije hipando

-Lo sé, lo sé. Desahógate mi vida-

El dolor se hacia mas y mas fuerte conforme a mi respiración, odiaba mi vida, odiaba lo que sucedía en ella, comencé a cuestionarme todo lo que supuestamente se llamaba "Felicidad".

**2009; noviembre 25**

La lluvia caía levemente sobre nuestros paraguas; yo difícilmente podía mantenerme en pie, miraba sin lugar fijo, recordando aquellos momentos de felicidad que había compartido con mi amiga. Cuando jugábamos a la fiesta de té, cuando teníamos exámenes, y nunca estudiábamos por estar hablando hasta tarde. El momento en el que se mudó a San Diego y luego me abrió las puertas de su casa sin dudarlo.

Había estado toda la noche al lado del féretro acariciando su cabello y su carita fría, grabando los últimos momentos.

Un mes después… Era día de navidad, el más triste de mi vida y la primera que los Cullen no celebrarían; yo se que a Alice le hubiese gustado recordar su primera navidad embarazada, pero… era mucho dolor acumulado. Joey se había ido con sus abuelos y me sentía aun mas vacía.

Estaba yo sentada en el mueble de cuero negro viendo viejas fotos, tratando de sanar poco a poco estas dolorosas heridas cuando alguien tocó a nuestra puerta. Emmett fue a abrir por mí.

Era un hombre de tez morena con un elegante traje que me dio buena impresión. Tyler Crowley

-Mucho gusto srta.- dijo educadamente extendiéndome la mano –soy el licenciado Tyler Crowley, abogado de los difuntos Banner, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido.- dijo con un gesto de condescendencia.

-Gracias- dije

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en venir, pero es que tenía un caso personal fuera del país. Lo que vengo a decirles a ambos es de suma importancia- Emmett y yo nos miramos –De acuerdo con el testamento de los señores Banner, existe una propiedad en Chandler, Arizona, casa de campo de dos niveles, seis habitaciones, ocho baños, una cocina, dos salas de estar, un recibidor, mini-bar y piscina. Es de ustedes.-

-Oh…- atinó a decir Emmett

-Yo nunca habia escuchado de esa propiedad- dije yo extrañada

-Los Banner casi no la usaron, pero la compraron y ahora, es suya-

Nos pasó el acta de propiedad.

-Oh, algo mas…- dijo con una sonrisa –aquí está la custodia total del menos Joel Henry Banner-Thomas, solo faltan las firmas de ustedes-

-¿custodia total?- pregunté atónita

-Si, usted y el sr. Cullen- dijo tranquilamente el hombre

Emmett me dio una sonrisa, no estaba ni asustado, ni nervioso, solo sonreía tiernamente.

-Permítame- dijo tomando la pluma, firmó sin titubear.

-¿Rose?- dijo mirándome y pasándome la pluma también. Me habia dejado conmocionada.

-Señorita Hale, si usted no desea esto, puede evocar- dijo el abogado

-No voy a dejar ir este chance de luz- dije segura de mi misma, firmé el papel y luego besé a Emmett.

**Hola!... que tal?, bueno, espero que no me manden a Félix a que me haga pagar por haberles hecho esperar tantO..! Kitty ya les ha dicho que esta muy ocupada y de exámenes; pero por si quieren mandarme algún Vulturi, me haré un huequito en la cama de Emmett para esconderme o.o'**

Emmett Pov en el prox cap! :D


	13. Por amor

**Hola!**

**Antes de la entrega definitiva de este capítulo, quiero decirles a todas las que me leyeron y/o dejaron Rw's en el capitulo anterior, me emocionó saber que puedo sacar un par de lagrimitas… :')**

**Y que esta vez, si quieren mandarme a los Vulturis y a todos los neófitos, aceptaré mi castigo debidamente. Es que el capitulo ya lo tenia listo, pero me daba flojera pasarlo a la pc, porque lo escribí a mano. Anyway, aki sta DISFRUTEN!**

"Por amor…"

Era febrero, mes del amor, 3 meses desde la muerte de Clinton y Vera y dos maravillosos meses que Joey vivía con nosotros. El cuarto que solía ser de huéspedes, ahora era de nuestro nuevo pedacito de cielo. Emmett, Jasper y Edward lo habían pintado de azul y yo le había hecho algunos diseños de nubes en el techo, aviones y angeles en caricaturas, además, había mandado a pintar un cuadro de Vera, Clinton y el niño. Entre Esme, Alice, Bella y yo, pusimos una hermosa cuna de caoba, juguetes viejos y nuevos, y claro, una foto de Emmett, él y yo.

Eran las dos de la mañana, me puse de pié porque Joey estaba llorando, a veces, aun se le dificultaba dormir sin sus padres, no importaba cuanto nos esforzáramos, el camino aún era largo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que llegaríamos a la meta.

-Ya… Sshh mi pequeño príncipe- decía mientras le acurrucaba en mis brazos

-¿está bien?- preguntó Emmett en un susurro y yo asentí

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Joey se removió incómodo.

Emmett tomó el teléfono mientras yo dejaba al angelito en su cuna aun sollozando de tanto en cuando. El pobre se había dormido llorando.

-¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?- pregunté tirándome de nuevo en el sillón mirando la cara de tonto que Emmett había puesto

-Era mamá, Alice está en trabajo de parto- dijo muy tenso

-oh…- dije yo shockeada también

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó

-Pues, no lo sé, no puedo despertar a Joey para llevarlo con nosotros-

-Bueno, pues uno de los dos deberá quedarse aquí-

Yo me quedé en la casa hasta que el niño despertó, mientras Emmett si fue a la clínica a acompañar a su hermanita. Cuando yo llegué al hospital, todos estaban repartidos entre la habitación y la sala de espera, no querían ver a Alice sufriendo, pero tampoco se le podía dejar sola. Jasper se veía emocionado y ansioso, a la vez un poco nervioso.

Le entregué a Joey a Esme y me fui a la habitación a ver a la pequeña pixie.

-Hola Allie- dije besando su frente

La pequeña solo me respondió con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

Alice se había rehusado a la epidural, solo se le había aplicado el pitosín*; no quería recibir mas medicación supuestamente haciéndose la valiente, pero eso era hacerse la loca, yo nunca aguantaría ese dolor cuando tengo los medios para liberarme de él

-¿Adonde fue Jazz?- pregunté al ver que había desaparecido

-Tuvo que salir con Emmett a tomar un poco de aire- dijo Bella –ya no soporta verla sufrir mas, han sido mas de seis horas de dolor-

A fin de cuentas, la enana, testarudamente aceptó la epidural y a punta de insultos hacia Jasper pudo comenzar a pujar.

-¡maldito Withlock! ¡Te odio! ¡Que te quede claro, todo esto es culpa tuya!-

Yo contenía la risa por las estupideces que gritaba Alice.

…

**14.2.2010**

Y fue a las once de la mañana que finalmente escuchamos el llanto de una saludable niña de centelleantes ojos verdes como los de Edward y pelo rubio como su padre, realmente hermosa.

-Su nombre será Serenity Crystal- dijo Alice cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y la besaba mientras Jasper contaba sus deditos.

Días después, yo estaba con Joey en el parque, Edward me había dado el día libre y lo aproveché para estar con mi niño. Puse a Joey en la carreola y me incliné de lado para poner su pañalera en el piso; cuando me enderecé, miré a la carreola, pero el no estaba allí.

-¡Joey!- grité -¡mi bebé!-

Todos los que me rodeaban, se acercaban a ayudarme. Lo buscamos por todo el parque, llamé a Emmett y lo reportamos como desaparecido. No podía creer que el regalo que me habían dejado, lo haya perdido de un segundo a otro. Me sentía tan culpable, tenía miedo de no encontrarlo nunca.

-Voy a prepararte un te- dijo Emmett –para que te calmes un poco-

-Esta bien amor- dije, hipando aún

-Y no te preocupes, lo encontraremos- dijo dándome un tierno beso

_¿Donde estarás mi príncipe?__... Dios mío, ¿Qué tan mala he sido?, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?... ya se que no soy una fiel laica que va a la iglesia cada domingo, o reza el rosario todas las noches, pero no le hago mal a nadie, y siempre cumplo con tus preceptos… ¿Qué fue lo que hice tan malo para que me pase desgracia tras desgracia?, solo te pido que Joey este bien, protegido. _

Mientras pensaba y oraba, mi celular timbró, número desconocido.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Rosalie- dijo una conocida voz al teléfono

-¿Quién? ¿Quién me habla?- dije temerosa

-¿acaso no reconoces al hombre de tu vida?-

-…- no pude hablar mucho -¿Royce?-

-ja, ¡acertaste!-

Ese bastardo, hijo de perra, tenía a mi Joey y para devolverlo, me quería a mí.

-¿Dónde te veo?- dije en voz baja

-En el mismo lugar donde te quité al mocoso de las narices, las ocho de la mañana, y cuidadito si vienes acompañada, que el llorón este podría sufrir las consecuencias-

-Por favor, no lo lastimes- dije rogando

-Si, eso lo pensaré más adelante-

…

Emmett estaba dormido cuando salí, lo besé y me marché con algunas cosas de Joey en un bolso, además, le dejé una nota a Emmett:

"_El, por mi, es un precio justo y razonable" Te amo, Rose._

Me senté con paciencia en la banca, hasta que un hombre de tez morena llamado Laurent, que me trató fría, pero a la vez amablemente. Viajamos por una hora hacia el norte, y yo solo miraba desde el asiento trasero el paisaje a mis laterales. Quizás sería mi última vez. Pero, sinceramente, no me importaba, si Joey estaba bien, mi vida habría cumplido su cometido, y Emmett no estaría solo, lo tendría a él.

Nos detuvimos frente a la entrada de un bosque, aquí fue donde se acabo la amabilidad de Laurent.

-Camine, y no diga ni una palabra, soy un hombre de poca paciencia- me dijo

Estaba cansada, me dolían los pies, y además me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de confiar en Royce, pero todo por mi Joey. Me detuve.

-estoy cansada- dije

-no me importa- dijo tajante –además, casi llegamos-

Royce, sabía que sin Joey, yo no escaparía, por eso tenia tan poca protección de tenerme amarrada o algo, me conocía poco, pero sabía que era bastante perseverante.

Llegamos a un claro del bosque, a una casucha, y mientras más me acercaba, mas escuchaba el llanto de mi bebé.

**Emmett Pov**

Me levanté a eso de las nueve buscando a mi hermoso ángel, pero por primera vez, en su lugar de la cama, solo había una vacía soledad. Me estrujé los ojos y fui afuera a buscarla. Más, por desgracia, lo único que encontré, fue un papel sobre la frutera que decía:

"_El, por mi, es un precio justo y razonable" Te amo, Rose._

-No- dije susurrando

Me dirigí a la habitación de Joey y faltaban algunas cosas, no podía ser, Rose a veces podía hacerme sufrir tanto y ese era uno de los momentos, fui a casa de mis padres, nadie mas que ellos y mis hermanos podrían ayudarme.

-¡mamá!- entré gritando por la casa

-¿Em? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo preocupada

-Mamá, es Rose-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó con Rose?- dijo -¿y el bebé?-

-No hemos sabido nada de él, es que, es que Rose desapareció también-

-¡¿qué?- gritó a mis espaldas

-Alice, cálmate- le dijo mamá

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas

-La verdad… no lo sé- respondí desanimado

Una hora después estábamos todos reunidos en el gran salón familiar, yo comiéndome las uñas. Mis padres, Edward, Jasper, Bella y yo, hablábamos con los policías, mientras Alice mantenía entretenidos a Tony, Serenity y las mellizas, me dolía no tener a Joey en ese grupito y no tener a mi ángel conmigo. No me gustaba tener la presión de esos hombres preguntando.

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un triste comienzo de marzo y yo llevaba la sexta taza de té de manzanilla. Salí al jardín a tomar aire fresco y Alice decidió acompañarme.

-Hermanito- dijo, y luego alzándose de puntillas me dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias pixie- contesté con una triste sonrisa

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo –lo sé-

-Eso espero- contesté –porque no puedo esperar mucho más sin ella y sin Joey-

-Lo sé… eso también lo sé- dijo –entraré para atender a los niños, ¿quieres algo?-

-No, estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe-

Me tiré al pasto, a ver como el sol iba convirtiéndose en una franja de matices rojizos. ¿Dónde estaría ella?, ¿acaso podía ver el atardecer?... me gustaría que estuviese conmigo, probando una taza de té, para que en su dulce sabor, sepa que la amo, y que no descansaré hasta encontrarla.

Entré de nuevo a la sala, la cara de mis hermanos y hermanas era un poema de angustia e impaciencia. En el rostro de mi madre se pintaba la esperanza adolorida y en la de mi padre un poco de todo. Mi cara, era caso aparte.

Me quedé a dormir allí, en mi lugar. Recosté mi tenso y adolorido cuerpo en la cama, que hoy, que llevaba meses sin probar, antes era cómoda, si, lo acepto, pero esa noche, parecía hecha de clavos sin mi ángel a mi lado.

A eso de las una de la mañana, bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y al parecer, yo no era el único que no podía dormir. Mis padres estaban charlando con dos tazas de leche tibia, mientras Jazz escuchaba la conversación mirando al suelo.

-No puedes…?-

-dormir- completó Edward entrando a la cocina

-¿Se han quedado todo a dormir aquí?-

-Pensamos que sería lo mejor- dijo Jazz

-Al parecer, no todos podemos conciliar descanso.- dijo mi padre

-Bueno, así no me sentiré tan solo- respondí mientras bebía un sorbo de té con leche

-hijo, sabemos que sufres- dijo mamá abrazándome –para nosotros tampoco es fácil-

-La vida ha sido hermosa para nosotros, la mayoría de veces- dije deseando la perfección –y que injusta ha sido con Rose siempre que no ha dejado de sufrir desde hace mucho tiempo-

Las horas era depresivas, cada segundo parecía una puñalada y cada minuto una agonía constante. Íbamos en picada y la angustia me consumía. La serie de la empresa se había paralizado, sin Rose, nadie se concentraba en nada. Ahora nos manteníamos en casa esperando alguna respuesta. Los días seguían pasando y yo estaba desesperado, desorientado. Ni siquiera había pasado lo que Rose me había hecho entender en aquella nota, Joey no estaba con nosotros causándome rabia e impotencia.

Eran dos semanas las que habían pasado por encima de mí; los policías y detectives se mantenían en casa monitoreando e interviniendo las llamadas, una de esas tardes, nos llegó una carta.

-Sr. Cullen- dijo Billy pasándome un sobre blanco –es para usted, pero no tiene remitente-

Me disponía a tomar el paquete en mis manos, pero los agentes me hicieron usar guantes primero, por si había alguna huella o muestra de ADN. Una vez que lo abrí, hubiera deseado que fuera una bomba o algo diferente, solo para no ver su contenido.

Había un anónimo que decía:

_Sr. Cullen: Espero que este bien, bueno, al menos mejor que su prometida; se que debí haberles devuelto al huerfanito, pero preferí divertirme un poco mas con él, quizás lo devuelva un __día de estos, y a Rose, bueno, eso no puedo si quiera pensarlo…_

Junto con la maldita cartahabía una foto de Rose, sucia tirada en un rincón, con ojeras, el pelo enmarañado y sin brillo de vida en sus ojos. No denotaba miedo, sino rabia, odio, impotencia, estaba amarrada. También estaba una foto de Joey, solo con un pañal y la triste esperanza asomaba a sus bellos ojitos celeste.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de animal haría algo así?- preguntó horrorizada Bella

-Alguien que odie mucho a esta chica- dijo el oficial –esto no es por dinero, sino por despecho, además, en los ojos de la victima se nota que no hay miedo, sino rencor, ella conoce a la persona-

-¿sr. Cullen?- dijo al ver que yo quedé como en el aire… claro que yo sabia quien era.

-Royce King- dije-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Alice confundida

-Es… el ex-prometido de Rose- dije y luego tuve que tragar en seco para poder decir lo que sabia. –este tipo abusó de Rose cuando era aún una niña-

Mis padres y hermanos se quedaron petrificados…

-¿por eso las sesiones con Ángela?- preguntó Edward

-Exacto- respondí

-Sr. Cullen, ¿sabe usted donde vive esta persona?- preguntó uno de los policías que intervenía las llamadas.

-Si, vive en Rochester, lo vimos hace unos meses cuando fui a conocer a los padres de Rose-

Los oficiales se pusieron de inmediato a investigar la dirección y, al no encontrarlo allí, pusieron vigilancia 24 horas. La esposa de Royce confesó que tenía semanas sin pasar por allí. ¿Qué mas pruebas necesitábamos?...

Yo mientras, me encargué de poner al tanto de todo a los padres de Rose, había tardado, si, pero es que no podía pensar en nada mas en estos momentos. Debo confesar que decirle esto a la pobre señora Lillian fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he hecho en mi vida.

Los señores Hale se las arreglaron para venir a San Diego esa misma tarde; mis padres se encargaron de hacerles su espacio lo mas cómodo posible en esta situación. Y yo, aunque no quería ser descortés al no atenderlos, me mantenía siempre en el despacho de mi padre tratando de despejar mi mente.

Una tarde, otra de esas infernales que tuve que pasar sin mi hermoso ángel, pude escuchar una incómoda conversación entre mis suegros y mis padres.

-Esme, querida ¿puedes traernos algo de tomar por favor?- dijo mi padre que acababa de llegar del hospital

-Claro amor- contestó dulcemente mi madre

-Lillian- dijo el padre de Rose – anda con Esme, sabes que el lugar de las mujeres, es la cocina-

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre las cuatro personas, que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que yo estaba detrás de la puerta escuchándoles.

-Disculpe señor Hale- dijo mi padre educadamente –pero yo no comparto su opinión, si mi esposa, que dicho sea de paso, es mi joya mas preciada, quiso traernos lo que fuere, no fue como obligación, sino un favor-

Este tipo, que por desgracia era mi suegro, era machista, abusador, prepotente y tenía complejo de Dios. Ahora tenia claro 100% porque Rose había salido huyendo de sus garras "paternas".

Luego del sermón diplomático de mi padre, el sr. Hale no volvió a compartir sus estúpidos y machistas pensamientos. Lo que me provocaba mas rabia es que ni siquiera se veía preocupado por su hija, esta situación le era indiferente. Sin embargo, la señora Lillian estaba cansada de llorar, desgastada de tanto sufrir y siempre orando por el bienestar de su pedacito de cielo.

…

El oficial Kitsap llegó temprano una mañana soleada.

-Sr. Cullen, hicimos las pruebas de las huellas digitales. El bribón de King ha sabido hacer sus cosas, pero no es tan inteligente, no encontramos huellas que concuerden ni en el sobre, ni en el papel, pero en una esquina de una de las fotos si. Además, la sombra que se ve en la foto, concuerda con la estatura de King-

Las siguientes horas, saqué valor para contarles a los policías con detalle el suceso de la violación de Rose, así tendríamos mas fundamentos contra él.

Me senté en la sala con el humor en el piso, a punto de colapsar. Entonces, mi hermanita se sentó a mi lado. Bella era la que siempre me consolaba cuando me sentía triste y solía subirme el ánimo.

-Em- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Hola cuñadita- dije con desgano y ella suspiró con lastima

-¿Sabias que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde?-

-Si, eso he escuchado-

-pues no la pierdas, aun queda mucho camino por andar- dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente

-¡mamá!- gritó Nessie corriendo hacia nosotros, desde que la pequeña diablilla aprendió a correr, no hubo quien la detuviera.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Bella sentándola en sus piernas

-¿ía Osh?- preguntó

-No amor, la tía Rose aun no regresa- respondí

Las pequeñas mellizas le habían tomado un gran cariño a Rose, todos los niños lo habían hecho, definitivamente ella tenia espíritu de madre. Tony, que era más grande que las niñas, más o menos comprendía que algo andaba mal con su tía y con Joey.

-Tío, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó el pequeño sentándose en medio de su madre y yo y clavándome aquellos ojos verdes centelleantes -¿Dónde están Joey, y la tía Rose?, ¿acaso ya no vendrá a contarnos historias?-

Me partían el corazón, no sabía como responderles, no quería mentirles y decirles que volvería, pero tampoco quería decirles la verdad. La verdad es que ni yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Hello… *tos nerviosa…* EJEM, espero que les haya gustado, ahora voy a volver a la cama de Emmett a seguir escribiendo el ****próximo capítulo, pero antes, aki les dejo una probadita.. :D**

_Rose Pov_

_Había perdido la cuenta de los días que nos pasaban por encima; la última sonrisa sincera que había visto fue la de Emmett antes de que yo me fuera al parque con Joey. Yo no sabia si dormía o estaba despierta, si estaba viva o muerta… me daba lo mismo en este frío e incomodo suelo en el rincón de esta maldita casucha._

_Ya ni siquiera sentía mis manos por tenerlas amarradas tanto tiempo…_

_Una tarde, Lauren salía de la otra habitación con Joey en brazos…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- le pregunté y ella me miró con cierto remordimiento_

_-Pues, dos meses- respondió dijo y se acercó a mi con dulzura…_

**Nos vemos en la ****próxima: "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…" XOXO Kitty**


	14. La esperanza en lo ultimo que se pierde

**Hola ****fic-adictas(os)… bien, ahora si, me dejare condenar; tenia meses que ni siquiera entraba a la pagina; pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? Los blokeos mentales son algo real en este tipo de actividades, y la verdad es que yo tuve uno muy grande. Pidiendo mil disculpas, y con deseos de que no me envien a los Vulturis, un beso y disfruten. **

**14. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde**

Rose Pov

-¡Que demacrada estas!- dijo con asco y desdén Royce mientras me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Yo no contesté, hacia tiempo que se me habían acabado las palabras, las energías, las ganas de seguir viviendo.

-Oh vamos Rose- dijo acercándose a mi y levantando mi mentón con una de sus asquerosas manos. Con las que, frente a mi, se acababa de masturbar, excitándose con mi sufrimiento, con mi encierro.

Puso su rostro dentro de mis sucios y maltratados cabellos e inhaló mi aroma.

-Me encanta impregnarme de tu olor- dije casi entre gemidos

Las lágrimas comenzaron a arder en mis ojos, bajaban una a una por mis mejillas. Odiaba seguir llorando. Fue de repente cuando ¡Paf! Una cachetada se sembró en mi mejilla haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-No llores mas pequeña- dijo acariciándome la mejilla golpeada -te he dicho que no me gusta verte asi; pero debo castigarte por estar metiéndote con el pelafustán de Cullen, por coger pequeños mocosos que no te pertenecen y ¡por haberme abandonado en Rochester!-

-Es… lo menos que te mereces Animal- dije casi sin voz, estaba muy débil

Me iba a pegar de nuevo pero Joey comenzó a llorar otra vez. Royce se molestó con Lauren, su amante; la había traído para que cuidara del niño, pues a mí no me iba a deshacer los nudos de las muñecas para que lo hiciera. Al nene lo tenía en la otra habitación, solo podia verlo cuando lo sacaban a bañarse a la parte trasera de la casucha.

Lo que aun me consolaba era que él no estaba pasando tanta hambre como yo, solo lo escuchaba llorar y mencionar mi nombre en las noches de frío, pues Royce no permitía que le pusieran mas que un pañal y Lauren no podía hacer nada.

_Había perdido la cuenta de los días que nos pasaban por encima; la última sonrisa sincera que había visto fue la de Emmett antes de que yo me fuera al parque con Joey. Yo no sabia si dormía o estaba despierta, si estaba viva o muerta… me daba lo mismo en este frío e incomodo suelo en el rincón de esta maldita casucha._

_Ya ni siquiera sentía mis manos por tenerlas amarradas tanto tiempo…_

_Una tarde, Lauren salía de la otra habitación con Joey en brazos…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- le pregunté y ella me miró con cierto remordimiento_

_-Pues, dos meses- respondió dijo y se acercó a mi con dulzura…_

Lauren mostró compasión, me ayudó a caminar hasta afuera, me quitó la ropa sucia y rota que llevaba puesta desde hacia como 3 o 4 semanas, esa había la última vez que Royce me permitió cambiarme de ropa, bañarme. Solo comía una vez al día, me tenía encadenada en el rincón de aquella habitación.

Cuando Lauren me ayudaba a bañar, descubrí algo en mi cuerpo que me dejó casi petrificada… un pequeño bulto se asomaba en mi vientre, algo que yo no había notado para nada en los últimos dos meses.

-Rose…- dijo Lauren casi sin aliento –estás…-

No podía tener más que unas 10 semanas de embarazo, la última vez que hice el amor con Emmett fue la noche antes del secuestro de Joey. Lauren me ayudó a terminar de lavarme el pelo y me dio una de sus ropas más cómodas, me dio algo de comer y me dejó jugar un rato con Joey, luego me dijo que tenía unas horas para dormir sobre el colchón de Joey antes de que llegara Royce. Me acurruqué en posición fetal acariciando el pequeño bultito, el pequeño rayito de luz.

Esa misma noche, Royce llegó, se veía abrumado, todos nos asustábamos cuando el estaba con ese humor.

-Con que te dieron tu baño perra- dijo con burla –bien por Lauren, ya no soportaba el hedor que despedías- terminó con asco

Apenas Royce se enteró de mi embarazo, dejo de verme con deseo y lujuria, ahora me clavaba los ojos llenos de odio, de resentimiento, con ganas de matarme. Ahora todo estaba mejor, dentro de lo que cabe en un secuestro. Royce solía dejarnos más tiempo solas con el niño; ya Lauren no dejaba que yo durmiera en el piso, me bañaba todos los días y procuraba que comiera más.

Yo sinceramente ya no entendía el motivo de mi encierro.

…

Una noche, Royce dormía profundamente después de estar un largo rato tomando alcohol. Mientras yo estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación cantándole canciones de cuna a Joey. Cuando el niño se estaba quedando dormido, algo se rompió en la habitación del lado, con el estruendo del cristal, Joey se asustó y comenzó a llorar, despertando a Royce.

Y les digo, que lo que se despertó, no fue un ser humano, fue un demonio, un monstruo.

-¡Lauren! ¡Te dije que no quería llantos del mocoso! Esa fue nuestra condición para no venderlo a la familia que tan bien me estaba pagando por él-

Mi corazón se enfrió al escuchar esto, y el miedo se apoderó de todo mí ser; aferré al niño contra mí.

-Lo… lo siento Royce- dijo la muchacha apenada, mas que apenada, estaba tan asustada como yo.

Joey se calmó por fin pero seguía quejándose por algo, me producía impotencia no saber lo que tenía, nos recostamos en el suelo, con él en mi pecho, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones.

Me di cuenta de que Lauren se había llevado a Royce al cuarto para mantenerlo entretenido, no se escuchaba ni un alma en todo alrededor. Horas calmadas pasaron, y yo rogando para que el ambiente siguiera así de sereno. Pero la fantasía supera la realidad; Joey se despertó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el pobre pequeño tenia hambre.

Me hacia sufrir verle así. Cuando llevaba ratito llorando entre quejidos, ya casi conseguía dormirlo de nuevo cuando de repente salió Royce de la habitación sin camisa y con un arma en su mano.

-A ver si ahora no se va a callar- dijo apuntándonos

-¡No!- gritó Lauren mientras yo protegia a Joey con mi cuerpo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya habia halado del gatillo…

"**La muerte es pacífica… fácil; la vida es mas difícil"**

Emmett POV

Tres meses, tres miserables meses que no sabia de mi Rosalie, tres meses muerto en vida… La rata de King ni llamaba ni daba una sola pista; la policía, que estaba todo el tiempo en las afueras de su casa, no había visto a nadie más que su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

Viernes por la tarde. Otro viernes solitario, otro atardecer sin mi amor. Suena el teléfono, el número es desconocido, todos comenzamos a dejarnos dominar por los nervios. Yo iba a contestar, pero si Royce había hecho esto con odio, podría colapsar al escucharme, y yo también.

La señora Lillian fue quien levantó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz.

-¿hola?- dijo

-¿Si?- era la voz de una mujer –es… ¿es la casa de Emmett Cullen-

-Si…- dijo con voz temblorosa mi suegra

-Escuche, necesito hablar con él, soy Lauren Mallory, es sobre Rose y Joey-

Casi le arrebato el aparato a la señora, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de mi suegro, pero poco me importaba lo que el pensara.

-¿Hola?- dije

-¿Emmett?- dijo un poco asustada –Soy Lauren, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte pero debes apresurarte-

La chica nos dijo donde se encontraban exactamente, era una carretera hacia el oeste, un bosque en medio de la nada. Nos dijo que nos apuráramos, y que necesitaban una ambulacia. Mi corazon se encogió.

Edward, Jasper y mi padre me acompañaron en una de las patrullas y detrás venia la ambulancia. Según las coordenadas que habian descifrado en equipo anti-secuestro, estaban en las profundidades del espeso bosque.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunté nervioso mientras nos internábamos entre los árboles en la fría noche

-No se preocupe Sr. Cullen, llegaremos pronto y toda la pesadilla al fin acabará- me dijo el que iba conduciendo. Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Alice:

"Avísanos inmediatamente los encuentres… se fuerte, te quiero hermanito; y recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…"

El camino se fue haciendo más y mas incomodo, hasta un punto que me sentía en una maldita licuadora andante.

Al fin nos topamos con una casucha en medio de la nada. Todo estaba apagado adentro pero con las luces del carro pudimos distinguir a la chica, Lauren, con Joey en brazos en la galería. Tenía una gran cara de preocupación.

Salí del vehiculo corriendo y le quité al pequeño de los brazos, entregándoselo a los paramédicos, los policías quisieron arrestar a Lauren pero no se los permití.

-¡Basta de discusiones por mi!- gritó la chica –Rose esta muy mal, Royce le ha disparado y ha perdido mucha sangre-

Mientras corríamos al interior casa, pregunté por la rata de Royce, Lauren nos dijo que estaba malherido, ella misma lo había golpeado en la cabeza con un madero; estaba tan borracho que el simple golpe lo noqueó al instante.

Rose estaba en el suelo, Lauren tenia miedo de moverla; y es cierto, estaba rodeada de sangre, aunque tenia un paño para detener la hemorragia. Los paramédicos la pusieron con cuidado en la camilla para luego dejar al descubierto algo que nos dejó… sin palabras. Estaba allí, en su vientre, un pequeño bultito hermoso que, además de alegría, me preocupó, algo malo pudiera haberle pasado al bebe en este tiempo.

Todo iba en cámara lenta a mí alrededor; los policías llevándose a Royce que se había despertado y me miraba con odio, la camilla moviéndose hacia fuera con mi mujer y mi hijo… Suspiré un segundo rogando que solo fuera una pesadilla, pero no, la vida no era tan así de bella.

Subí a la ambulancia en contra de cualquiera que me lo quisiera impedir y partimos al hospital. Me mantuve callado para no importunar al paramédico que viajaba con nosotros, el tampoco me habló y se veía en su rostro la preocupación y la tristeza. Tragué en seco.

La entraron a cuidados intensivos mientras yo me tuve que quedar una vez más de manos atadas en la sala de espera con mis hermanos y mis padres dándome su apoyo incondicional.

Uno, dos, tres días…

-Sr. Cullen- me llamó una voz mientras acunaba a mi Joey, que gracias a Dios lo único que pescó fue un resfriado de todo esto; la psicóloga del hospital me informó que pronto con mucho a amor y apoyo, ni siquiera recordaría que esto sucedió en su vida tan corta.

-Si, dígame- le dije al doctor, este se sentó a mi lado

-Le tengo de verdad muy buenas noticias- dijo sonriendo, y yo sentí que me liberaban de unas cadenas –La bala no tocó nada del bebé, fue solo el costado, pudimos extraerla y con un par de transfusiones mas, la señorita Hale estará completamente bien-

-Gracias de verdad doctor- dije y sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, estaba llorando de felicidad, de liberación.

Me quedé sentado viendo a Joey descansando en mis brazos; sus ojitos se abrieron y se fijaron en mí, expectantes; yo solo atiné a darle un beso en la frente en señal de que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Alice apareció con Serenity en brazos y Jasper caminaba a su lado.

-Hola chicos- dije con una sonrisa cansada

-Hola hermanito- dijo Alice sentandose a mi lado y dejando un beso en mi frente -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor- dije, y Joey terminó de despertarse para jugar con Serenity, los dejamos al cargo de Jasper mientras Alice y yo hablábamos a gusto.

-¿y Rose?- dijo con un tono esperanzado

-Esta perfectamente- sonreí ilusionado –podré verla mañana a primera hora, estoy ansioso-

-Ay hermanito, gracias a Dios- dijo la duende dándome un fuerte abrazo, -todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, ya no mas sustos ni peligros-

-Ah si, hay otro susto que no te he dicho- le dije sonriendo, Jasper río, el también sabia lo que era.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- dijo entre asustada y emocionada

-Pues es que… Rose esta embarazada- sonreí y Alice no pudo volver a hablar, estaba estupefacta

…

Yo aun seguía sentado en los sillones de la sala de espera; Alice y Jasper se habían llevado a Joey a pasar la noche con ellos, se había ido con unos cuantos sollozos, pero en cuanto Serenity le dio una sonrisa coqueta, al instante accedió a dejar a su papi Emmett. ¡Por Dios tan chiquita y seductora como la madre!

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí ante aquel recuerdo de amor infantil. Me acomodé un poco en el sillón al ver que muchas personas del hospital caminaban por mi frente. Bostecé un poco y vi por la ventana el sol radiante de las ocho de la mañana. Bajé a la cafetería por algo de desayunar; un café, una tostada y un jugo de naranja. Me sentía como un indigente –reí en mi fuero interno- fui al baño del hospital, me lavé los dientes con el cepillo que había metido en el bolsillo el día anterior y me lavé la cara.

"_Emmett Emmett… lo que haces por tu mujer, lavarte los dientes en un hospital -.-'_"

Salí a la sala de espera de nuevo con carita de recién levantado.

-Sr. Cullen, el doctor lo busca, la señorita Hale esta despierta y pide verlo- me dijo la enfermera, nos habíamos hecho amigos… aunque creo que era mas porque babeaba sin darse cuenta cuando yo sonreía.

-Muchas gracias Lucy- dije, y la pobre casi se desmaya cuando oyó su nombre

Nos dirigimos al cuarto y allí estaba ella… despierta al fin, estaba comiendo lentamente su desayuno y al verme, nuestros ojos brillaron. Me acerqué; todo se sentía en una maldita cámara lenta, solo quería su piel cerca de mi piel.

-Amor…- una débil pero tierna palabra salió de sus labios benditos

Aparté la bandeja de comida; tomé su rostro en mis manos y sin pensarlo más, la besé… y la besé tranquilo, quieto; calmado y sin prisas... como si el tiempo, a partir de aquí, ya no pudiera seguir adelante.

…

-¿Tranquila si? Solo vamos a casa de mis padres- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya

-Lo que amor- sonrió y colocó su mano libre sobre el vientre abultado –Es que, me parece que fue hace tanto- giró la cabeza para ver a Joey jugando en la parte trasera del carro

-Entiendo, estas algo ansiosa, pero recuerda que eso no le hace bien al bebé- le di una franca sonrisa. Me estacioné y ni siquiera tuve que tocar bocina cuando toda la familia salió al frente de la casa a recibirnos. Ninguno había podido ver a Rose, en el hospital, solo yo tenia acceso a la habitación, y en el departamento, estaba confinada a reposo y cero visitas.

Me bajé del vehículo y abrí la puerta de Joey para que saliera corriendo con su titi Alice, luego ayudé a Rose a bajar con sumo cuidado. Iba caminando de lado a lado tambaleándose un poco con su barriga de 4 meses, aún le era extraño, mejor dicho, nos era extraño aceptar que ella tenía una vida creciendo en su vientre.

-¡Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritó la histérica de Alice y vino corriendo hacia nosotros, yo de inmediato, me interpuse para que no le fuera a dar un mal golpe a Rose y al niño.

-Tranquila pixie, trátamela con cuidado, que ahora si se rompe como cristal- dije

-Ay por favor Emmett… ¿Qué daño puedo hacerle yo?- dijo quitándome de en medio con un empujoncito –asi que ¡úscale!-

Ok, no iba a ser tan grave si dejaba de protegerla por unos minutos. Todos la saludaron emocionados, y aun mas por la noticia de su embarazo.

**Bien, ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Me merezco algun RW? Y bueno, les aviso que el proximo capitulo es el final… el añorado final, todo lo bueno debe de acabar…**** KC**

**PSTD: No se preocupen, ya no me descuidare de esa manera ;) los kiero un mundo!**


	15. Hasta que a vida me lo permita

**No tengo excusas ni perdón, más de un año los he tenido esperando por este final. Estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, mi sentencia de parte de los Vulturis… **

**XOXO**

**15. Hasta que la vida me lo permita.**

_You may say that I'm a dreamer but I'm not the only one…_

Sentada frente al espejo, respire profundo tratando de olvidar, por un momento, que era parte de este mundo; necesitaba salir de órbita, de la realidad, mientras "Imagine" de John Lennon llenaba mis oídos. Antes de cerrar los ojos le eché una última mirada al bulto redondo que se escondía debajo de la tela blanca de mi vestido.

"_Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con el hombre perfecto. Un tierno oso de peluche que me abrace por las noches, que se convertirá en el más feroz cuando de defenderme se trate. Ya no me van a faltar risas ni sonrisas, a Joey no le va a faltar un excelente padre y a nuestra familia jamás le faltará amor"_

Analizar todo aquello me daba gran confort y hacia que mi corazón se llenara de una calidez única, pura. El bebé se movió sacándome de mi pacífico trance, sonreí y acaricié mi vientre con dulzura. Alice y Esme querían, a toda costa, ayudarme a vestir, maquillarme, peinarme y todo eso pero para cuando llegaron al hotel donde nos habíamos citado, lo único que llegaron a ponerme fue la tiara con el velo.

Y ya conocen a Alice, iba refunfuñar todo lo que quedaba del día por eso.

-Eres mala Rosalie Hale- me replicó la duendecilla, que parecía más una tinkerbell endiablada con aquel vestido rojo súper ceñido al cuerpo.

-Si las hubiera esperado, hubiéramos estado tarde para la ceremonia- contrarresté

-Una novia nunca está tarde todos los demás siempre llegan más temprano- intentó corregirme con su falsa moral. Me reí.

-No comparto esa opinión tuya; y ahora me doy cuenta porque tardas tanto para todos los eventos.-

Esme rió mientras me acomodaba los zapatitos que me pronto me quitaría para caminar al altar. Al escucharla, el bebé se movió.

Abuela, creo que a tu nieto le gusta escucharte, se acaba de mover. Esme se emocionó como niña con juguete nuevo y comenzó a hablarle y a acariciar mi panza mientras dentro de mi yo sentía una discoteca. Por encima de las arandelas blancas se podían notar claramente las pataditas. Mientras pasábamos un buen rato escuché pequeños pasos entrando en la habitación, eran el pequeño Joey y Tony.

Se veían tan hermosos con sus trajes grises y un botón de rosa en sus pechos; Tony se acercó a mí a contarme lo hermosas que se veían las Nessie y Lily que estaban en el lobby piso con Bella.

-Vamos mamá ¡tienes que verlas!- dijo con algo de dificultad Joey, nosotras nos miramos con cálidas sonrisas. Escucharlo llamándome mamá era simplemente enternecedor.

-Um, aún no he escuchado nada sobre Serenity y su vestido- protestó Alice a los niños

-¡Es que no hemos visto su traje porque no quiere bajarse de los brazos de mami!- protestó Tony –es muy finolis tu hija, tía Alice-

Todas nos carcajeamos, el niño estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero hablando de todo un poco, ¿cómo Bella los dejó corretear solos por los pasillos? Y ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunté con una mirada acusadora.

-Emm…- Tony no sabía que decir. Alice frunció el ceño y resopló.

-Lo voy a matar- dijo entre dientes mientras Esme y yo seguíamos sin entender

-¡Tío Jazz!- exclamó Joey dejándonos saber que era Jasper quien los había ayudado a llegar. En ese momento Jasper entró a la habitación.

-¡Te dije que esta es un área exclusivamente para mujeres! ¡Fuera Jasper!- prácticamente lo empujó fuera de la habitación mientras el balbuceaba disculpas.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunté

-Oh oh, tía Rose, nos debes dulces a Joey a mí, dijiste una palabra fea- yo suspiré y rodé los ojos.

-Bien, se los doy más tarde- resoplé y vi cómo Alice se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Jasper está convencido de que estoy embarazada de nuevo-

-¡Pero si Serenity solo tiene como 9 meses!-

-Exactamente… ¿Qué tal si, si estoy? ¡Sería demasiado para mi! Y para colmo él está tan emocionado-

-No te preocupes, todo pasará para mejor; mañana mismo podemos ir a hacerte el hemograma para asegurarnos-

Cuando me puse de pié Esme me dijo:

-Aún sigo pensando que ese vestido es demasiado corto-

-Es que me gustó tanto para el estilo campestre de la ceremonia y la recepción, tan corto, con los vuelos de arandelas, mi panza y estando descalza es simplemente la combinación perfecta-

Al llegar al lobby, estaban las mellizas jugando con las flores artificiales de la mesa, Serenity sentada en las piernas de su padre jugando con el ruedo de su vestido y Bella jugando con sus niñas.

-Estamos listos- sonreí para llamar su atención

-Hermanita, estás hermosa- dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla, Bella me abrazó emocionada. Tony y Joey tenían mucha razón con respecto a Lily y Nessie, las nenas llevaban cada una un vestido blanco, corto, parecidos al mío, Lily, lista con sus canastas de pétalos de rosas y Nessie con el carrito donde arrastraría a Serenity. Joey llevaba la sortija de Emmett en un cojín rojo y Tony llevaba la mía en un cojín blanco. Queríamos que todos tuvieran participación.

Partimos hacia la finca en la lujosa limosina blanca. Esme ya estaba casi llorando, Alice y los niños súper emocionados y yo más que nerviosa con Bella tratando de calmarme. Sentí unas náuseas horribles, pero supuse que era normal. El bebé también estaba inquieto. Mientras más cerca estábamos del lugar más nerviosa me sentía.

"_Because, everytime we touch, I get this feeling"_

Me sostuve fuertemente del brazo de Carlisle, él se dio cuenta de que mi cara reflejaba un poco de tristeza, porque mi familia no estaba cerca de mi en estos momentos. Cómo todo un padre ejemplar me besó la frente y me susurró:

-Todo estará bien, nunca saber cuando todo puede mejor- yo no respondí, solo le regalé una sonrisa.

Una suave melodía de piano comenzó a sonar y por el camino de alfombra roja vi caminar a Lily al frente, llenando todo de rosas, Nessie venía con Serenity en el carrito, quien venía muy concentrada en chuparse todo su puñito. Eso causó mucha ternura entre todos. Más atrás, como dos hombrecitos, iban Joey y Tony con sus cojines y finalmente, entramos Carlisle y yo.

Mientras caminábamos al final del pasillo yo miraba a mí alrededor, viendo todos aquellos rostros familiares y entre todos, hubo uno que me sacó la mayor sonrisa del día: mi madre, que me sonreía tímidamente, detrás de ella mi padre, hermanos y sobrinos, estaban todos allí, fue la más grata de las sorpresas. Ahora me sentía más confiada. Finalmente mis ojos se encontraron con los de Emmett y su sonrisa me brindó esa calidez de siempre. Cuando por fin estuve en sus brazos, mi felicidad desapareció y su sonrisa se borró…

Me doblé como si me hubieran dado una puñalada en la parte baja de la espalda…

-No puede ser…- musité y vi agua corriendo por mis piernas, mi fuente acababa de romper.

-¡Carlisle!- gritó Emmett, todos se pusieron muy nerviosos, los bebés tenían cara de miedo.

Bella y Alice se encargaron de los niños, Esme y Jasper de calmar a los invitados. Entre Emmett y Edward, me llevaron dentro de la casa y me recostaron en el sillón de la sala, sentía que se me estaba desgarrando el vientre por dentro.

-¡Llamemos a una ambulancia!- dijo Emmett casi a gritos

-Ya viene en camino hijo, tranquilo- lo pacificó Carlisle –Rose ¿qué has sentido en todo el día?-

Yo no podía organizar mis ideas.

-Solo se que ha estado pateando bastante todo el día, sentí algunas de esas "falsas contracciones"- dije cesando, no podía ni respirar bien.

Todos hablaban de soluciones y no se que mierda más mientras yo me ahogaba en mi dolor, era la única forma en la que podía ver el cuadro. Yo misma me saqué las bragas y cuando Carlisle vió lo que hice intentó detenerme, pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya había empezado desesperadamente a pujar. Alice y mi madre entraron en la sala y se llevaron una imagen de primera fila de mi canal de parto.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó la enana con los ojos tan abiertos como platos –Carlisle, ¡puedo ver la cabeza del bebé!-

Emmett se desmayó… muy bien.

Esme trajo sábanas y toallas, todo parecía un sangriento circo. Cuando estuve segura de que Carlisle estaba posicionado para tomar al bebé pujé en contra de mis propias fuerzas, me olvidé de respiración de dolor, de personas alrededor de mí. Me olvide de lo blanco que era mi vestido, que ahora debía estar lleno de sangre.

Emmett levantó la cabeza y se puso a mi lado de nuevo -¿ya nació?- preguntó y lo próximo que se escuchó fue un saludable llanto.

-Es una niña- dijo Carlisle con lágrimas de abuelo feliz.

-Emma- susurré finalmente al tenerla en mis brazos. Besé su hermosa carita y todos me miraron acongojados, Emmett estaba perdido en sus ojitos hermosos que miraban con curiosidad el loco mundo que la había recibido. Su manita rodeó mi dedo y al bostezar formó con su boca una pequeña "o", fue lo más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida.

-¿Boda para después?- susurró Emmett sonriendo.

-¡Claro que no!- dije tajante –me traen al juez aquí dentro, ahora mismo que aquí vine a casarme y no me voy sin firmar esos papeles-

Todos me miraron como si estuviera fuera de mis cabales. Pero al fin y al cabo, se hacía lo que yo decía. Me cubrieron con una sábana blanca de la cintura hacia abajo, me rehusé a dejar el sillón.

Los invitados pasaron a la sala para presenciar todo y mi familia se quedó atónita cuando me vieron con la bebé en los brazos.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren continuar?- preguntó el juez por última vez

-Si, estamos seguros- contestó Emmett

"_No existe camino difícil si se anda de a dos. Pueden soplar las tempestades e intentar derribar lo que juntos construyeron. Pueden intentar las muchas aguas y pruebas de la vida apagar la llama. Pero sigue ardiendo el fuego en el corazón porque eso es amor verdadero. Y lo que es real no se compara con lo efímero o pasajero. Porque el amor es fuerte cuerda difícil de romper y sus nudos que están bien atados, no se pueden deshacer fácilmente. Es que lo que tienen ustedes dos. Dios los unió para amarse y construir juntos una vida." _

-Por eso nos encontramos aquí, para unirlos en un matrimonio que vaya más allá de la muerte. Emmett Anthony Cullen, eres hombre y sientes amor por esta mujer ¿estás dispuesto a amarla en salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en los malos momentos y en los peores?-

-Si, acepto, estoy dispuesto porque la amo con mi vida y con mi sangre y la protegeré hasta que la vida me lo permita- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sin dudar ni un momento. Y luego colocó la argolla en mi dedo. Yo miré a la pequeña Emma que se había quedado dormida.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale, eres mujer y sientes amor por este hombre ¿estás dispuesta a amarlo en salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en los malos momentos y en los peores?-

-Acepto. Estoy dispuesta y preparada porque lo amor con mi vida y con mi sangre, lo protegeré hasta que la vida me lo permita-

-Por el poder que me confieren las leyes de Estados Unidos, yo los declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a la novia-

Un suave beso se depositó en mis labios y todos comenzaron a aplaudir causando que Emma lloriqueara un poco y volviese a quedar dormida. Mientras todos estaban en la fiesta, hablando del inusual acontecimiento, Esme y mi mamá me habían ayudado a vestirme y habían conseguido ropitas para la bebé. Yo me quedé inevitablemente dormida y para cuando me desperté todo había terminado…

-Vaya boda que te disfrutaste- Emmett estaba a mi lado acariciando mi hombro, mirándome -¿con qué soñabas?-

-Sinceramente no tengo idea. ¿Dónde está Emma?-

-Está dormida- señaló la pequeña cunita al lado de mi cama

-¿De dónde sacó Esme tantas cosas de bebé?-

-Eran mías y de Alice, mamá suele guardar esas cosas-

-Pues que suerte tengo con esa suegra-

La bebé comenzó a llorar y Emmett la trajo a mi lado. Nos comenzamos a deleitar con las burbujitas que hacía con su boca hasta que escuchamos un ruido proveniente del armario. Emmett y yo intercambiamos miradas de extrañeza y hasta de un poco de miedo.

Emmett tomó uno de los palos de golf que estaban arrimados contra la pared, se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó con voz autoritaria, pero todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio a un pequeño y tímido Joey saliendo de la oscuridad del armario.

-Mi niño ¿qué haces ahí dentro?- pregunté y Emmett lo tomó en brazos

-Tía Alice, me escondu de ella. No me quiere dejar ver a mi hermanita-

Finalmente nos acostamos los cuatro y Joey le dio un sinfín de besos a la bebé.

-Hermano mayor- dijo Emmett acariciando su espaldita

Si esta era mi historia, no quería verle el fin.


End file.
